The Phantom Dragon Slayer
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: A mysterious boy saved Wendy when she was attacked during the opening ceremony. Then he appeared at the tournament as a competitor. Now the only question is in the Sky Dragon Slayer's mind is: Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to another story made by me, TheWhiteTitan! This is gonna be epic! And be nice, this is my first Cartoon X Anime story! Well, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Fairy Tail! That's very obvious!**

Prologue: The Missing Child

In the middle of the woods, a kid no older than six was crying. His appearance was very unusual. He had snowy-white hair and neon green eyes. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. His feet were bare and covered with dirt. He was also wearing a necklace with three claws, one's white and the other two were black, with strange markings on them. He also has a scar on his left eye.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Where are you!?"

He was crying so loud that he didn't notice an old man walking behind him.

"Hey kid," he said gently. The boy looked at him with blood-red eyes. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

"I'm…lo-looking for my mommy and da-daddy," he sobbed, wiping his nose with his arms. "The-they be-been g-g-g-gone since mo-morning."

The old man put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's alright son," he said, trying to comfort him. "How about you come with me until your parents find you."

The boy slowly nodded. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, then followed the old man through the forest path.

"By the way," the old man suddenly said, looking at the boy. "What's your name, little one?"

"Danny Phantom, mister," he answered.

"Phantom? What an interesting name little one," he said. "What are your parents like?"

"They're really nice," he explained. "But they fight all the time. Every time they fight, they keep destroying the forest so much that we have to fly from forest to forest."

"Destroying forest? Flying?" He asked bewildered. "What are your parents anyway?" Mages?"

Danny shook his head. "They're dragons." He answered. The old man suddenly fell and hit his head. He stood up and stared at the boy with disbelief while Danny was looking curios at why he fell.

"D-d-d-d-d-dragon?!" The old man shouted, his eyes popping out of his socket. "Your parents are dragons?!"

Danny looked confused. "Yes. Why? Do you know them mister?" He asked.

"You mean dragons actually exist?" He asked, ignoring Danny's question.

"Of course they exist," he said. He was staring at him like he was crazy. "They raised me since I can remember."

"Alright," the old man said, who was starting to calm down. The two started to walk again. They continued walking until they reached a small, wooden house with a vegetable garden. Danny stared at it curiously. He have never seen a house before, since the only place he has ever slept on was on a tree branch and in a cave.

"Mister, what's that?" He asked pointing at the house.

"That's a house," he answered. "This is where I live. I'm guessing you've never a house before, right?"

Danny nodded.

"Well, come in and I'll show you around," he said.

Excited, Danny ran in front of the door and waved the old man to come quickly. The old man laughed and walked towards him, happy to have company.

**Well, that's it! Please review. Oh, and I'm making a vote. What guild should Danny join? Should he join:**

**Fairy Tail**

**Sabertooth or**

**Make his own guild**

**Well, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! People are actually reading this! Two of my favorite shows combine into one. This could be my favorite work! Well, let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: As you already know, I don't own Danny Phantom or Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Egg

It's been five months since the old man found Danny in the forest and decided to raise him. Danny was very happy that the old man decided to let him stay. He helped the old man grow vegetables and sell them to a village nearby. Every time they visited the village, Danny would always explore the village, jumping from roof top to roof top. Then he would play with the kids in the village. And when he has free time, he would wander around the forest, either training or looking for his parents. Whenever he didn't find anything, he would cry at night, missing his parents.

Today, he was in the forest, looking for his parents, calling their names.

"Thanatos! Lilie!" He shouted, his throat raw from shouting all morning. "Where are you!?"

Frustrated, he screamed and punched a tree. Wincing, he looked at his right knuckle, which was bleeding. Then suddenly, something heavy fell and hit his head. He looked around and saw a large, white egg with a strange black marking. Danny picked it up, looking curious.

"What is this?" He asked. He suddenly came up with an idea. "Maybe it's a dragon's egg!"

Excited, he carried the egg home, forgetting about his disappointment. He hurried home, trying not trip. When he got home, he saw the old man tending his vegetable garden.

"Mister!" Danny called him, getting his attention. The old man looked at him curiously. "Look! I found a giant egg!" The old man stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking interested.

"What kind an egg is that, Danny?" He asked.

"I think it's a dragon's egg!" Danny answered excitedly. The old man raised his eyebrows.

"A dragon's egg? Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Look at the markings," Danny explained, pointing at the eggs. "It looks like a dragon's claw! Can I keep it, Please?!"

The old man looked at the boy, who was staring at him with big sparkly eyes. The old man smiled at patted the boy's head.

"Of course you can keep it," he answered. "You founded it. Just be sure to take care of your…Baby dragon."

Danny cheered and carried the egg to his room. Then he took a lot of blankets and pillows and made a safe house to keep the egg safe.

For the next few days, Danny has carried the egg with him everywhere he went. He showed the egg to the village people, telling them that a dragon is going to hatch from it. The villagers, who didn't think that dragons exist, only said good luck in taking care of his egg. The kids he played with, however, were excited to see the egg hatch into a dragon. They always wanted to meet a dragon ever since Danny told them stories about his parents. He would always wrapped the egg behind his back whenever he would tend the garden. He would make sure the water was hot enough for the egg every time he took a bath. Then every night, he would wrap himself with a ton of blankets to keep it warm. Sometimes, he would talk to the egg, telling him stories about how his parents raised him. At one time, the egg tapped, answering Danny's question if the egg likes Danny to look after him. Smiling, he ran to the old man and told him what happened.

"Well then," the old man said, patting the egg. "I guess your little friend is about to hatch."

"Really?" Danny asked. "I can't wait! Come out soon, little buddy!" He hugged the egg, eager to see his new friend.

A few days later, Danny and the old man were eating lunch in the village inn, the egg next Danny.

A pretty waitress walked towards them and took their orders.

"I'll have the usual, young lady," the old man answered. She wrote his order on a note pad. Then she turned to Danny.

"And what will you have, little cutie?" She asked Danny, who was playing with his fork.

"I'll have a giant fish!" Danny answered. "And some milk, please!" The waitress nodded and went to get their order. A few minutes later, she came back and gave them their order.

The two started eating. Suddenly, their meal was interrupted. A bunch of people wearing black robes suddenly barged in.

Everyone stared at them in fear and confusion. The leader, a big guy with gray hair, came forward, smiling menacingly.

"Alright!" He said, looking at everyone in the inn. "Give all your valuables here or else!"

A big guy suddenly walked towards the leader, with a couple of workers behind him, looking angry.

"Or else what?" He demanded, cracking his knuckles.

The leader answered him by blasting him with a spell. The big guy went through the wall, unconscious. Stunned, the others stepped away from the group, wanting to get away from them. The group of wizards started stealing the customers' money and valuables.

Angry, Danny threw his plate at the leader. The plate hit the leader's face, covering him with fish bones and oil. Angry, the leader looked around, searching for whoever threw that.

"Who threw that?!" He demanded. He looked at the table next to him, which was occupied by a little girl with her family. He grabbed the girl by the arm. Her father tried to stop him, but the leader kicked him in the gut.

"Was it you, little girl?" He asked the frightened girl.

"It was me!" Danny shouted, standing up. The leader looked at him. He let the girl go, who ran and hugged her parents, then walked towards Danny and the old man. He looked at Danny, who was glaring at him, then he grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"You got a lot guts kid," he said. Danny's nose twitched.

"And you need to brush teeth!" He gagged and covered his nose. Angry, the leader threw Danny across the room. He landed on an empty table. Groaning, he stood up and saw the leader holding his egg.

"Don't touch that, you ugly gorilla!" He shouted. The leader sneered at him.

"Why? Is it yours?" He asked. He looked at the egg, interested to it. "Maybe I should sell it?" He said, spitting on it.

Angry, Danny charged and kick the leader in the chest. Surprise, the leader stumbled back and dropped the egg. Danny managed to catch the egg before it hit the ground, then he jumped back, growling at the group of mages, who went to their leader. The leader stood up and glared at Danny.

"BLAST HIM!" He demanded, looking crazy. His followers did what he told them to do, but Danny was very fast, dodging their attacks. Danny jumped from table to table, avoiding the attacks.

He stopped and glared at the astounded mages. His eyes started glowing.

"You guys aren't the only mages in this village," he said. The group suddenly started shivering, feeling a chill across their spines. Danny was suddenly surrounded by white energy. He took a deep breath.

"Phantom Dragon's Ghostly Ice Breath!" He shouted. A white magic circle appeared in front of him. Then he spewed something blue and white from his mouth. The mages, who didn't have time to react, were suddenly frozen. The leader managed to avoid getting his head trapped in ice, but his body was covered with it. He stared at the boy in fear.

"W-w-w-w-who are you," he asked.

"Danny Phantom," He answered, walking towards the leader, who turned deathly pale. "The Phantom Dragon Slayer. And don't forget it!" He added, punching the leader's face.

Everyone was staring at Danny, completely astounded, then they started cheering for him. Danny started to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and started to go back to his seat, trying to hide his face with the egg.

After that, he the old man went home. Danny was holding the egg tightly, trying to get the spot where the leader spat on it cleaned up, and a bag of jewels that he received from the soldiers who took them away. It turns out that the group were actually wanted criminals, accused for a number of crimes. The soldiers couldn't believe that a six-year old defeated them with one spell.

"You should join a guild," he said to Danny, "with a strong kid like you, you can get into any guild!"

Curious, Danny asked what a guild is.

"A guild is a place where mages gather and do work," he explained.

"Is there a guild here?" Danny asked.

The old man shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna join one," Danny answered. "If I join a guild, I could have a better chance finding my parents!"

The old man laughed and patted Danny's head fondly.

"I'm sure you will," he said. Danny beamed at him.

Suddenly, Danny felt the egg shake. He stopped and stared at it.

"What's wrong, little one?" The old man asked. Danny pointed at the egg, which started to glow. The two stared at the egg with great interest. The egg suddenly broke apart and something glowing flew out of it. The light suddenly vanished, revealing a little black and white kitten. The kitty had wide, blue eyes and a strange birthmark her paw. What's more amazing is that the kitty has little bird wings on her back. Danny and the old man stared at it while she was hovering in the air. She then landed on Danny's head.

"IT FINALLY HATCHED!" Danny cheered, hugging it gently. The old man stared at the strange kitty.

"But what is it?" He asked.

"It's a flying cat!" Danny answered, jumping around. The kitty seems to be enjoying the ride and started laughing.

"I think she's an Exceed," he observed.

"What's that?" Danny answered, still holding the kitty, looking at a butterfly that landed on her nose.

"They're a race of flying cats that appeared a few months ago," he answered.

"Well, whatever she is, she's mine!" Danny said. He looked at her, thinking very hard. "Now all you need is name. I'm gonna call you…Persephone!" He decided.

"Persephone?" The old man asked.

"Yup! Persephone. Do you like it?" Danny asked the Exceed. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" Danny said. "From now on, you're Persephone!"

The kitty giggled and climbed on his head. Danny laughed and the old man smiled. They went home, thinking about the events that happened today.

_Four years later_

Danny finished packing his belongings. Today's the day his going to leave his home and join a guild. He didn't want to leave the old man alone, but the old man insisted that he'll be fine and that Danny should look for his parents. He picked up a picture of him, Persephone and the old man, smiling in front of the house. He put the picture in his rucksack and slung the bag over his shoulder. A small, black and white cat with wings suddenly flew through the window and landed on his head.

"C'mon Danny," she said, eager to go on an adventure. "You should've been down an hour ago."

Danny smiled and rubbed her check. "I know. Just wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything," he answered. Danny looked down on his body. He was wearing a black vest with a white shirt under it, white trousers and a pair of sandals. The necklace his parents gave him were gleaming in the sunlight.

After making sure that he had everything he needed, he went down and saw the old man downstairs, waiting for him. The old man smiled sadly.

"Well, I guess this is it, little one," he said, patting his head for the last time. "It's going to be quiet here with you two gone, but I'm happy that you'll join a guild. Be careful, Danny, Persephone."

Danny and Persephone hugged the old man, who hugged them back. "Thanks for taking care of us, mister," Danny said, his eyes were shining with tears.

"We'll be sure to send you a letter!" Persephone said, wiping her eyes.

The old man smiled, then he accompanied them outside the house. Danny and Persephone waved good-bye to the old man and went to the village.

The villagers, who knew that Danny was leaving, waved good-bye at them, wishing them good luck. Danny and Persephone waved back at them, saying that they will miss them. They ran through the village and into the forest path.

"This is it, Persephone!" Danny said, his face covered with excitement. Persephone nodded, flying next to him.

_Mom, Dad_, Danny thought. _Wherever you are, I will find you!_

**That's it! Sorry if it's not good! And I hope you like Danny's parents' name! As well as the Exceed! Well, I decided that Danny should join Sabertooth. But don't worry, he'll join Fairy Tail soon.**

**Now remember to read and comment! And ask questions if you want! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Please enjoy another chapter of the one and only Phantom Dragon Slayer! And please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2: Den of the Fanged Tigers

Danny and his flying feline companion, Persephone, were traveling for a year now, looking for a guild and fighting mages who terrorizes people. They haven't founded one official guild, since the place he grew up only had a few mages, mages who were either excommunicated or retired.

Since they couldn't found a guild here, Danny decided that they should travel to Fiore, a faraway place filled with mages and guilds. Persephone happily agreed. So the two decided to board a ship. Danny, for some reason, started moaning about feeling very sick. Persephone suggested that he may be motion sickness.

"Persephone, help me!" He moaned, throwing up for fifth time. Persephone was behind him, rubbing his back.

"Can't you just heal yourself?" Persephone asked. Back in the village, whenever someone was gravely injured, Danny would use his Magic and heal the patient, since Lilie, his mother, was a holy dragon, capable of healing wounds and sickness.

Danny, who was so sick that he didn't thought of it, used the spell that healed motion sickness. Instantly after using the spell, he felt better. He stretched and grinned at Persephone, revealing his sharp, canine teeth.

"Thanks, Persephone!" He said. Persephone smiled.

"What will you do without me?" She asked, landing on top of his head.

Danny shrugged and explored the ship, asking questions to adults about Fiore. One grown-up, a sailor, told him about Fiore, a magical place filled with powerful mages. When Danny asked about guilds, the old man replied.

"In Fiore, there's one guild in Magnolia, a very noisy guild called Fairy Tail," The sailor said to young boy. "They were the strongest guild in Fiore… Until that day," he added glumly.

Danny, who can read people's emotion, noticed the sailor's sudden change of emotion. "Are you alright, mister?" Danny asked, looking concern.

The sailor looked and Danny and smiled apologetically. "I'm alright, boy," he assured.

Danny, confused, asked, "What happened to Fairy Tail?"

"Five years ago, their top members and their guild master were killed by Acnologia," the sailor replied, leaving the stunned boy.

Danny started shaking. He heard the name before from his father. Acnologia, the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, a dragon that kills both human and dragons without mercy. Danny was shivering in fear. He always had nightmares about the black dragon, hoping he was just a story. Hearing that Acnologia managed to kill the strongest guild's strongest members makes him sick. He and Persephone decided to call it a night and went back to their cabin.

A few days later, they arrived in Fiore. They looked around in amazement, feeling strong magic everywhere. Danny went to a tavern, hoping to find a guild in this town. He entered it and went straight towards the owner, a middle-aged man with a bald spot. The owner was cleaning a glass. He looked at Danny and Persephone and raised an eyebrow.

"You need something, kid?" He asked, putting the glass down. Danny and Persephone, who were hungry from the long voyage, ordered fried fish and milk. The owner gave them some and the two ate it ravenously.

"Is there a guild nearby here, mister?" Danny asked, finishing his meal while Persephone was drinking her milk.

The owner thought for a moment before answering, "Well, there's a guild over the hill," he answered. "They're rumored to be the strongest guild in Fiore."

Danny straightened up. "What's it called?" He asked.

"I think it's called Sabertooth," the owner answered to the excited Dragon Slayer.

Danny thanked the owner and paid him for the meal. After that, he and Persephone went to the direction the owner said. They followed the directions until they saw a guild with a mark that looks like a saber-toothed tiger. They ran towards the guild. They suddenly stopped at the entrance, feeling a lot of powerful magic. The only time Danny felt this much energy was before Thanatos and Lilie left him. Calming himself down, he entered the guild with Persephone trailing behind him. Inside, the place was filled with strong mages. The mages stared at the newcomer, wondering what he wants. The staring made Danny feel nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked forward.

"What do you want, kid?" Someone asked. Danny looked at the person and saw a tall, muscular person with a large sword strapped on his back. He had greasy yellow hair and crooked teeth, Sitting next to him was a girl with green hair. "This isn't a place for little kids to play."

Danny gulped. Then he said in a quiet voice, "I want to join your guild."

"What was that?" The guy asked.

Danny repeated his request, this time louder. The guild members were staring at him, not believing what he just said. Then the guy started to laugh. He stood up and walked towards Danny. Compared to him, Danny looked like a pixie. He squatted in front of him, looking at Danny in the eyes.

"This isn't a playground, punk," he said, grabbing his shirt. "If you wanna play pretend, go outside."

Persephone glared at him. She flew in front of him, surprising him. "Don't talk to him like that!" She said, crossing her arms. "Who do you think you are?"

The guy looked at the cat in disbelief, then he swatted her aside. "I'm Johnny Thirteen," he answered, pulling out his sword and started to walk towards Persephone, who was rubbing her head. "And I can talk to him however I want!"

He raised his sword, intending to cut the cat in half. He slashed down at the screaming feline, but someone appeared in front of him and blocked his sword, pushing him back. He stumbled back a bit before catching his balance. He stared at the person who blocked him, which was Danny, holding a pair of black swords. Danny was glaring at Johnny, all nervousness gone.

"If you even try to lay a finger on her," Danny warned, his eyes glowing. "I'm going to make you pay!"

Johnny stood there, his mouth wide open. Then he sneered.

"You think you can scare me with those toothpicks?" He said. He charged at Danny, roaring at the top of his lungs, his sword raise. But Danny suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him. Before Johnny could react, his sword was cut in three.

"Don't ever underestimate Thanatos' claws," Danny said, his swords shining before turning back into two black claws in his necklace. He turned his back to the frightened person and picked Persephone up.

"You okay, Persephone?" Danny gently asked the Exceed. She looked at Danny and nodded, smiling. Danny suddenly ducked when something black flew at his direction. He looked at Johnny, who was holding a silver key, then at the black thing, a shadow like monster. Johnny smirked.

"How'd you like that, punk?" He said, the shadow floating on top of him, like a balloon. Danny stared at the shadow monster, more curious than afraid.

"What's that?" He asked. Johnny seemed bothered by Danny's lack of fear, but he hid it.

"That's my one-of-a-kind Celestial Spirit, Shadow!" He answered. "One touch from him and you're toast, punk!"

"What's a Celestial Spirit?" Danny asked. "Is it edible?"

"You can't eat it!" He shouted, annoyed at the boy's lack of knowledge. The other mages started laughing, thinking that the kid was joking.

"He sure looks tasty," Danny commented, staring at the shadow spirit hungrily, ignoring the Celestial Mage. Shadow noticed the hungry look in his eyes and started to back away, completely freaked-out.

Johnny was seething with rage, his face red and swollen, like an overinflated balloon that's about to pop. He pointed at Danny.

"You wanna eat?" He growled. "Then eat this, punk! Shadow!-" He looked at his Spirit, "attack!" He ordered. Shadow seemed reluctant to attack, but he followed his master's command and charged at Danny. Shadow engulfed Danny in a column of swirling shadows, giving the Dragon Slayer no time to react.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny laughed, feeling victorious. "How does Shadow's Column of Disaster taste, punk?!" He asked, laughing. "Is it good?!"

"It sure is," Danny answered inside the column. Johnny stared at the column in horror as the swirling shadows entered the boy's mouth, including his spirit.

"SHADOW!" He tried to send Shadow back to the Spirit Realm, but Shadow had entered Danny's mouth before he could do so. The silver key suddenly turned to dust, much to everyone's surprise. They've never seen a key do that before. Danny smacked his lips, patting his stomach.

"Thank you for the meal," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he crouched in a battle position, his hands started glowing with black energy. Johnny started to back away, afraid to what the kid would do. The other mages were watching, completely interested in the kid.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?..." Johnny asked in a small voice. Danny grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming.

"Danny Phantom," he answered, remembering the first time he fought a mage. "The Phantom Dragon Slayer!"

He jumped towards Johnny, who couldn't move, and started spinning like a top.

"Phantom Dragon's Black Fire Tornado!" He shouted, surrounding himself with a giant tornado made from black fire. Johnny tried to run, but the tornado engulfed him. He screamed in pain, his skin burning from the attack. He ran around, flailing his arms around. His guild mates were staying away from him, afraid to get burned by the mysterious fire. When the flames finally died, Johnny fainted, his body covered with burns. Danny landed in beside him, poking him in the face.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked, poking him harder. Johnny opened his eyes and stared at Danny. Then he backed away from him. He didn't notice the person standing behind him. He looked up and saw a slim, young, Eastern looking woman. She had long glossy hair and she was wearing a strapless dress with a Saber Tiger printed on the front.

"What is going on here?" She asked in a heavily accent voice. Johnny stood up immediately, staring at the lady in fear.

"Minerva-san!" He stuttered. "I-I can explain!" He pointed his finger at Danny, who was staring at the lady with wide eyes. Her magic feels strong, yet cold at the same time. Not the coolness that his mother had. This cold felt more sadistic and cruel.

"That punk," he continued. "Is disturbing the guild! He just barged in here and started attacking!"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, then she turned her attention to Danny, who stiffens. Danny hugged Persephone protectively, afraid at what might happen. She walked towards him and raised a hand. Danny closed his eyes.

Then Minerva did something surprised the guild, she was patting his head. Danny looked at her, confused. Minerva smiled.

"To think a child your age could be so strong," she mused. "Would you like to join our guild?" She asked, surprising everyone again.

Danny, who was stunned, slowly nodded. Johnny snapped out of it and walked towards Minerva.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed. The girl who was sitting next to him tried to stop him, but he ignored her. "You can't be serious, Minerva-san! That punk's a kid! There's no way you can let a kid join!"

Minerva looked at him and smiled coldly, causing the man to cover his mouth and gulped. He knew he overstepped his boundaries.

"What gives you the right to question my decisions, Johnny?" She asked, walking towards him.

Johnny backed away. "B-b-b-but Minerva-san, he's a kid!" Johnny explained.

"A kid who easily defeated you," she replied. Johnny panicked.

"I was holding back!" He quickly replied. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Then why has your Spirit been devoured?" She asked. Johnny tried to explain, but Minerva stopped him. "If you don't want him to join, then go and complain to father," she said, smiling sweetly.

Johnny stopped breathing. Danny looked at them curiously, wondering who this father is. Johnny looked down in defeat.

"Now, if you don't want father to find out about your _defeat_," she said, making Johnny winced. "Then you will stop bothering the boy, understand?"

Johnny numbly nodded and went back to his seat, his girlfriend following him. Minerva turned her attention back to Danny and Persephone.

She smiled and motioned them to follow her. They hesitated, then followed her to a counter. A few minutes later, Danny had the guild's mark on his right shoulder, while Persephone has her mark on her back. Then they went and met the guild master, a big, scary-looking old man wearing western clothing. His eyes were completely white, his nose long and sharp and his beard was white, reaching his neck. His guild mark was placed on his was sitting on a comfy chair, eating fruits. He stopped eating and looked at Minerva.

"Minerva," he said, his voice full of power. "Back from your mission?" He noticed Danny, who was hugging Persephone protectively. "Who's the brat?" He asked.

Minerva bowed slightly. "Father," she greeted respectfully. She waved a hand at Danny, "This is Danny Phantom. I saw him fight some mages and decided to let him join our guild," she explained.

Her father raised an eyebrow. He looked at the boy, measuring him up. "Really now? It's very rare of you to invite someone to our guild, especially a child."

"He is Dragon Slayer, you see," Minerva explained. "A very powerful one."

"I see," he answered. He thought about it, then he said, "Good. We need another team member for the upcoming Grand Magic Games. He better not disappoint me"

Minerva smiled and bowed, Danny following her. They left the room and went back to the other members. Danny was shivering. The old man's felt incredibly powerful, just like his father, only colder like his daughter. He was startled when the doors suddenly opened, revealing two young men with two flying cats. The first one has spikey, blond hair. He has an earring on his left ear and a scar on his forehead. He was wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs.

The other one has messy, black hair almost reaching his shoulders, and red eyes that has snake-like pupils. He was wearing a long, greyish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, he seems to don a plain dark shirt, with prominent light cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, light-colored cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

The cats were wearing clothes like Persephone. The reddish one was wearing a blue vest. While a green, wide-eyed cat was wearing a pink frog suit.

The blond one saw Minerva and Danny.

"Hey, Young Lady," he greeted, grinning, revealing sharp teeth. He pointed at Danny. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Danny, Sting-kun," she answered. "He's our guild's new member, as well as our teammate in the Grand Magic Games."

Sting raised an eyebrow at this. He looked at Danny with interest, while the other one was looking bored.

"Danny, huh?" Sting said. "The kid who's a Dragon Slayer?"

Danny nodded nervously. Sting walked closer to Danny and crouched in front of him. "Are you a First Generation or a Second Generation?" He asked. Danny stared at him, confused from the question.

Sting noticed this and explained, "Were you raised by a dragon or were you implanted with Lacrima?"

"I was raised by my parents," Danny answered.

"Parents?" Sting said. "You were raised by two dragons?" He asked.

Danny nodded.

"Did you kill them?" Sting asked, surprising Danny.

"Of course not!" Danny shouted. "I'm looking for them! I've been looking for them for the past five years! Why would I kill them!? They're my parents!"

Sting stared at Danny before laughing. He nudged at the quiet one. "You heard that, Rogue?" He laughed. "He didn't kill his _parents_!"

Rogue looked at Danny in a bored manner. Danny was starting to lose his temper.

"STOP LAUGHING, BLONDIE!" He shouted, his eyes glowing brightly. Sting stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SBETTER THAN ME, THEN PROVE IT!"

Sting looked at Danny, amused by his challenge. Then he bent down at said, "Well, where do you wanna fight, kid?"

"Anywhere is good!" He answered, feeling pumped.

Sting pointed outside. Danny followed the older Dragon Slayer outside, a crowd following them. Sting stood at an empty, flat plain, looking confident. Danny stood at the opposite side, glaring at his opponent.

"Well? Come on, Phantom Dragon Slayer," Sting challenged him, using two fingers to gesture him forward.

Danny charged, roaring like a wild beast.

**And that's how Danny joined Sabertooth. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit out of place. And next chapter, The White Dragon Slayer will face off against the Phantom Dragon Slayer. Who will win? Stay tuned! And don't forget to comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, without further ado, chapter 4! By the way, I decided to use 6 members instead of 5. And the members of Team Sabertooth are; Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Orga, Rufus and Danny! And this will only have 6 teams.**

Chapter 3: Danny's Day View

Danny was lying on the ground, every inch of his body was aching him to no end. Standing in front of him was Sting, who was looking equally beat up as Danny.

_A few moments ago…_

Danny charged at Sting, roaring like a wild animal, while Sting was just standing, looking confident. Danny jumped and aimed a kick at Sting. Sting ducked and aimed a punch on Danny's gut. Danny blocked his punch with his leg. Using the momentum, Danny jumped and landed behind Sting. Then he swiftly kicked Sting's feet.

Sting didn't anticipate the attack. He fell on the ground and quickly stood up, dodging a punch from Danny. The punch was so strong that it made a crater. Sting stared at Danny, then he changed his battle posture. He smiled excitedly, looking very eager to fight.

"Not bad, kid," He commented. Then he quickly appeared in front of Danny. Danny quickly used his arms and blocked Sting's punch. The punch pushed Danny back. He rubbed his arms, wincing in pain.

"It d-d-d-didn't hurt," he said, his eyes watering in pain. "It d-d-didn't hurt at all!"

He didn't notice Sting running towards him. Before Danny notice him, Sting kicked him, sending him towards a boulder. Before he hit the boulder, he spun around and used his feet to bounce back from the boulder.

"Black Dragon's Horn Spear!" He shouted, using the momentum to attack, covering his head with black energy.

Sting, who was prepared this time, was waiting for Danny to come close enough to counter.

"White Dragon's Punch!" His fist glowed with white energy and threw it at Danny.

Danny's head collided with Sting's fist. The impact was so strong that the ground Sting was standing turned into a small crater. Finally, Sting managed to push Danny back. Danny did a back-flip, landing on his feet. His forehead was bleeding from Sting's attack. Although, he's not the only one hurt. He grinned when he noticed Sting clutching his bleeding knuckles.

Sting grinned at Danny, his eyes twitching from the pain.

"That's one hard head you got there, kid," He commented. He took a deep breath and a white magic circle appeared in front of him. Danny knew what he was about to do, so he did the same.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

"Black Dragon's Flaming Roar!"

Danny spewed out a torrent of blazing black fire, meeting Sting's laser-like attack. The two attacks countered each other, creating an explosion. The force pushed the two Dragon Slayers back.

Danny was breathing hard now. This wasn't the first time he met a stronger mage, but this one was very powerful. He looked at Sting, who wasn't as tired as Danny.

_He's strong… _He thought. _I have to finish this, quickly._

Danny closed his eyes and raised his arms, focusing all of his magic powers. A big magic circle appeared under him. Everyone was staring at Danny, wondering what he's going to do.

"Summoning the Divine power of the White Dragon," Danny chanted. His body started glowing. "And the Terrifying power of the Black Dragon," he clasped his hands above his head. His hands glowed with black and white energy. "Give me the power to defeat my opponent," he opened his eyes, which were glowing with an eerie green light. "Phantom Dragon's Secret Art: Divine Black Storm Sword!"

He fired a spiraling column of energy towards Sting. Sting caught the attack with his hands, but the attack was too strong for him. He tried to push back, but the force was stronger. He dug his heels on the ground, gritting his teeth. Finally, with one strong push, he redirected the attack. The attack hit a hill that was behind him, turning it into a flat plain filled with rubble.

Danny, who was out of energy, fell to place where he was standing.

_Present…_

Sting was looking at Danny, breathing heavily. He grinned at the younger Dragon Slayer.

"Not bad kid," he walked away, going towards the red Exceed. The crowds were now staring at Danny in amazement.

"The new kid sure is something," a hulky guy with long green hair commented to a guy blond guy wearing a weird outfit and a mask.

"Indeed, Orga," the mask man agreed. "I have memorized all of his movements. He will do very well at the Grand Magic Games."

Persephone quickly flew towards Danny and helped him up. The red Exceed noticed this and said, "That's what you get when you fight against Sting!"

"Fro think so too," the Exceed in the frog suit agreed.

Persephone heard them and glared at them. "Shut up, you stupid fanboy!"

"Who are you calling a fanboy?!" The Exceed demanded.

"Well, you are a fanboy, Lector" Fro said.

"Which side are you on, Fro?!" Lector asked, hitting him with his little fist. Persephone was about to insult him again, but Danny stopped her.

"Let it go, Persephone," Danny said, trying to stand. A hand appeared in his field of vision. He looked up and saw Rogue, lending him a hand. Danny hesitated, then he took his hand. Rogue pulled the you Dragon Slayer up his feet.

"Your skills are very impressive, Danny," he commented. "For a First Generation."

"Thanks," Danny smiled, wincing in pain. "What are you, anyway?" He decided to ask. "Are you a First or a Second Generation or whatever you call it?"

"I'm neither," Rogue answered. "I am part of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, as well as Sting."

"What's the difference?" Danny asked, titling his head, Persephone following his league. "You're a Dragon Slayer, and so am I."

"You were raised by a dragon, well two dragons," Rogue explained. "I was raised by a dragon and have Lacrima implanted in me, making me more powerful than both of the older Generations combined."

"What about me?" Danny asked. "I'm not a Third Generation, but I'm very strong. I even manage to hurt that jerky friend of yours!"

"Sting was simply holding back, letting his guard down." Rogue explained. "If you have fought him when he was serious, you would have been gravelly injured, or worst."

Danny stopped moving, absorbing all of that information. Sting was holding back and he managed not only to beat him, but redirected one of his most powerful attacks. Danny was worried. What if he wasn't strong enough? Will he find parents, knowing that he couldn't find them if he was this strong.

"How can a Dragon Slayer become a Third Generation?" Danny asked.

"Don't even try it, Danny," Rogue said, while Persephone looked at Danny like he was crazy. "It's a very dangerous operation."

"I don't care!" Danny exclaimed. "I have to become stronger! I have to become stronger to look for my parents!"

Rogue glared at Danny and Danny glared back. Neither was willing to back down. Suddenly, Rogue sighed.

"Tomorrow, if you're feeling better, come with me," Rogue said, turning his back at the surprised boy. Fro, the cat wearing the frog suit, flew towards Rogue. Persephone looked worriedly at Danny.

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" She asked. "It sounds very dangerous."

"I have to do it, Persephone," Danny replied. "You saw how strong that blond guy is. If I want to find my parents, I have to become stronger than I am now. C'mon, let's find a place sleep."

The duo walked back towards the village. Unknown to them, someone was hiding in the shadows, watching him with great interest.

"I have finally found a worthy heir," the person vanished inside the shadow.

_Three months later…_

Danny was pacing inside the room, feeling more nervous than the day he got Lacrima implanted in him. His teammates were just lounging around, waiting for their turn to be announced.

"Calm down, Danny-kun," said the guy wearing the mask.

"Easy for you to say, Rufus-san," Danny said, looking at Rufus, who was sitting on a comfy chair, drinking tea. "You guys have been doing this for six years!"

"Just calm down, pipsqueak," Sting said. "I think it's our turn.

Just as he said that, Danny heard a loud voice outside the room.

"AND NOW, IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE THE DOMINANT FORCE OF FIORE! THE GUILD THAT TOOK THE TITLE OF THE STRONGEST FOR SIX YEARS! THE GUILD THAT WILL ONCE AGAIN WIN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! INTRODUCING… SABERTOOTH!"

"Look smart, kid," Sting said, walking towards the door, the others, Rogue, Minerva, Orga and Rufus, were behind him. Danny nervously followed them. Outside, he was greeted with a roar of applause. It was so loud that Danny was covering his sensitive ears. Around him, a thousand of people were cheering, carrying a lot of banners with different guild marks. Around him were different members from different guilds.

The team that was near them, Team Lamia Scale, was giving an aura of power and confidence. The other team, Team Blue Pegasus, was busy flirting the other team, Team Mermaid Heel, which was full of girls. The other team, Team Quatro Cerberus, were shouting "WILD!" from the top of their lungs. Team Twilight Ogre, a team full of obnoxious people, were just standing there, their ugly faces plastered with sneer.

The announcer, a small pumpkin-headed person wearing a black cloak and hat, walked towards them.

"Hello, pumpkin! My name is Mato, pumpkin!" He greeted. "And I would like to congratulate you all for making it to the Grand Magic Games!"

"Hey, Mr. Pumpkin Man!" Danny waved at the pumpkin-headed mascot. "Why do you have a pumpkin for a head?"

"It's a mask, pumpkin," Mato explained, "It's not really my head."

"Can I eat it your head?" Danny asked, ignoring the pumpkin man.

"NO! YOU CAN'T EAT IT, PUMPKIN!" Mato yelled angrily, protecting his mask with his hands. The audience laughed. Mato coughed and straightened his hat.

"Now, as I was saying, pumpkin, the events in the Grand Magic Games changes every year. This year will be a Royal Roulette!" He pointed at an empty space in front him. Suddenly, a giant colorful wheel appeared. It was as big as a boulder. The wheel had five arrows, two were pointing at the names of the team, the other two arrows were pointing at the members of the team, while the last arrow was pointing on the events.

"From today until the end of the tournament," Mato explained, "we will use the Grand Roulette to decide which team will participate, which member will play and what kind of event you will play. Of course, the team that was already chosen cannot be chosen a second time. This events will test your skills and, most importantly, your luck! Now I will now choose the two teams to participate, pumpkin!" He touched the giant wheel. "Here…we…go, pumpkin!" He gave the wheel a big spin. Everyone was staring at the wheel, excited to know who will be the first teams to participate. The wheel had so many colors that it was mesmerizing to look at it spin. The first two arrows slowed a bit and pointed at 'Twilight Ogre' and 'Quatro Cerberus'.

"It looks like we have our two teams, pumpkin!" Mato shouted while the audience cheered. The two teams walked towards the center. The other two arrows slowed down and stopped at the names; Bacchus and Sidney.

"And now we have our two players, pumpkin!" Mato explained as two guys, one was a drunk looking guy who smelled like he bathed in alcohol and a skinny guy with big glasses and a geeky haircut.

"And the event is…." Mato said, the last arrow slowing down. The arrow stopped at a gore that said 'ALCOHOL', "...A DRINKING MATCH, PUMPKIN!"

"OH YEAH!" Bacchus shouted, while his teammates were shouting wild. "MY SOUL IS SHAKING!"

"I will defeat you, you drunken bully!" Sidney yelled. He walked towards Mato, and tripped himself.

"We're doomed!" One of his teammates shouted, the others agreeing.

The contest was about drinking more alcohol than your opponent. The match will only be over until one of the players becomes too drunk to drink. The match ended ten seconds later, with Bacchus with fifty glasses and Sidney with one glass. His teammates carried the drunk mage, who was shouting bullies, while Bacchus was drinking more alcohol, ignoring Mato, who was yelling at him to stop drinking.

"And now our next event, pumpkin!" Mato shouted. He gave the wheel a strong spin. The audience cheered, excitement filled the atmosphere. The arrows stopped at 'Blue Pegasus' and Mermaid Heel'.

"OUR TWO TEAMS, PUMPKIN!" Mato shouted, the two teams walking at the center. The crowds were screaming, fainting from seeing the Fiore's heart throbs and ladies.

"And the players are…" The arrow stopped at 'Ichiya' and 'Millianna' . A small, hairy man from Team Blue Pegasus walked forward.

"My parfume will make you fall, men!" He said to the cat-looking girl from the other team.

"Nyah! You're gross!" Millianna commented, getting away from him.

"So cruel…" Ichiya saud, sulking.

"AND THE EVENT WILL BE…" Mato exclaimed, ignoring the two competitors. The last arrow slowed and pointed at a star with the word 'APPEAL'. "WILL BE AN APPEAL MATCH, PUMPKIN!" He explained. A big meter thing appeared that has numbers on the sides and a heart on the top.

"This is my shining glory, men!" Ichiya exclaimed, doing a weird pose.

"You can do it, Aniki!" His teammates shouted.

Now this contest was about making the crowd cheer so loud that the cheer-meter will fill up. The one with the highest number wins. The first one who did it was Ichiya. He did a lot of weird poses, a weird dance and kept winking at the girls. Naturally, the audience was grossed out, so he lost. Millianna came up next. She walked at the center, did a cute pose and winked at the audience, shouting "NYAH!" Everyone from the audience was captivated. The cheers were so loud that the cheer-meter almost exploded.

"Nyah! Thank you, nyah!" She exclaimed, winking at the audience. Most of the male audience fainted.

"NOW MAY THE LAST TWO TEAMS ENTER, PUMPKIN!" Mato exclaimed. Team Sabertooth and Team Lamia Scale walked towards the center. The cheers were so loud that Danny was covering his ears. Mato gave the three last arrows on the wheel a big spin.

"AND OUR PLAYERS ARE…" Mato shouted. The two arrows slowed at 'Lyon' and 'Danny'.

"Alright!" Danny exclaimed, running towards the center. "It's my turn!"

The white haired guy smirked.

"This will be an easy victory," he said, walking at the center.

"He's kinda cute," a girl about Danny's age commented. She was winking at him, but Danny didn't notice her.

The last arrow slowed at two crossed swords with the word 'BATTLE'.

"AND THE LAST EVENT IS A BATTLE, PUMPKIN!" Mato exclaimed.

"You can do it, Danny!" Persephone cheered from the crowd. Danny grinned at her and gave her the thumbs-up.

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, PUMPKIN," Mato explained to the two competitors. "THE TIME LIMIT ISTHIRTY MINUTES. THE MATCH WILL END ONLY IF THE TIME LIMIT IS OVER, OR IF YOUR OPPONENT CAN NO LONGER FIGHT, PUMPKIN. NOW, GET READY, PUMPKIN!"

Danny stood in a battle position, grinning at his opponent.

"This is gonna be fun!" He shouted.

Mato signaled the fight to begin. Danny charged.

**There you have it. I hope you like it. And the reason why I used Sidney is because I don't like him. He's lamer than Box Ghost. And I used him as Twilight Ogre's representative is because those goons are a bunch of sissies. Well, see you later! By the way, I hope you like Danny's Dragon Slayer look! Search it at Deviantart!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, Lyon V.S. Danny!**

Chapter 4: Ice V.S. Ghost

Danny charged at Lyon, who was waiting for him to come close. When Danny got close enough, Lyon attacked.

"Eat this!" He shouted, raising his hands at Danny. "FREEZE!" Before Danny could react, his body was suddenly covered with ice, crawling from his torso towards his limbs. The next thing he knew, Danny was encased in ice.

"Hey, Pumpkin Man," Lyon said, turning his back on Danny. "You should end the match before the kids suffocate."

"It's not over yet, pumpkin!" Mato shouted.

"What do you mean?" Lyon asked. He looked at the ice incased boy, which was shaking. He stared at the ice in shock.

"What the?" He said. He stared at the ice closely and noticed his mouth moving. The ice suddenly cracked and exploded, revealing Danny eating the ice with gusto.

"Thanks for the food, mister!" Danny said, eating the giant ice block and chewing it with ease. "How'd you know I can eat ice?"

"Wow," The pink haired girl giggled, staring at the young Dragon Slayer in interest. "Cute and funny!"

"Impressive kid," Lyon commented, looking serious. "Didn't know you were a Dragon Slayer. But let's see you eat this! Ice Make: Eagle!" A magic circle appeared in front of him. Then a barrage of eagles burst out of his palm. The eagles were entirely made of ice. Danny eagles charged at Danny, but Danny was prepared.

"Black Dragon's Flaming Roar!" Danny spewed out a torrent of black fire, melting the eagles. Lyon narrowly dodged the attack, but he didn't notice Danny running towards him.

"Black Dragon's Tail Whip!" Danny shouted, his entire leg covered with black energy. Before Lyon could react, Danny kicked him across the arena. Lyon dug his heels on the ground to stop himself. Danny quickly charged at him, not giving him time to counter. Lyon noticed him and reacted quickly.

"Ice Make: Ape!" He shouted. A giant ape made from ice suddenly appeared behind Danny. Danny quickly jumped, dodging the monster's giant fists.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, looking at the ape in awe. "It's a snow monkey!"

"It's not a monkey!" Lyon shouted, getting annoyed at Danny's antics. "It's an ape made of ice!"

"Can you make a giant snow man?" Danny asked, landing on the ape's head. He raised his right fist, a black magic circle appeared on top of it.

"Phantom Dragon's Black Flame Knuckle!" Danny slammed his flame covered fist on the giant ape's head. The giant ape started to tremble, then it began to split, much to Lyon's surprise. Danny landed gracefully on his feet, dodging the falling debris.

"Hey! Pumpkin Man!" Danny yelled at Mato. "How many minutes do we have left?"

"About fifteen minutes, pumpkin!" Mato answered, looking at his watch.

"Then I better end this quickly!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm the one who's going to end this, kid," Lyon said, looking serious. He raised both of his hands and pointed them at Danny.

"Time to end this!" He shouted, a big magic circle appeared. "Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" A giant dragon made from ice appeared and charged towards Danny. Danny just stood there, holding his necklace, his eyes close.

"WHAT IS DANNY DOING, PUMPKIN?" Mato exclaimed to the audience. "LYON HAS JUST USED A STRONG ATTACK AND YET HE'S JUST STANDING THERE, PUMPKIN!"

"Divine Staff of the White Dragon," Danny chanted, the white claw in his necklace started glowing. "Protect your owner and defeat my opponents with your Divine Ice." A white staff with strange markings appeared in Danny's hands. Just as the dragon was about to hit him, Danny slammed his staff on the ground. The snow dragon suddenly stopped in front of him, much to everyone's surprise. Danny grinned at Lyon.

"I think this is yours!" Danny shouted. He pointed his staff at Lyon and the dragon turned back charged at him. Lyon, who was too surprised to get out of the way, shielded himself with his arms. He was blown towards the wall, making a few cracks at it. He groaned and tried to move, but Danny appeared in front of him and jabbed him with his staff. Lyon was on the ground, clutching his stomach, but it felt cold. He looked at his stomach and saw it covered with ice. He tried to break free, but it was too strong.

"Why… can't I break it….?" Lyon asked weakly as the ice started to cover his entire body.

"Because," Danny explained, his staff turning back into a claw. "A dragon's ice is more stronger and colder than any ice, so you can't break, even if you are an ice mage."

Danny waved at Mato and yelled, "Hey! Mr. Pumpkin Head! He can't move anymore! So I win!"

"Very well, pumpkin," Mato said, nodding his head. He looked at the audience and exclaimed, "AND THE WINNER IS; DANNY BY DEFAULT!"

The audience was too shocked to react. A young mage managed to defeat Lyon from Lamia Scale. The audience suddenly went ballistic and cheered so loudly that Danny had to cover his ears again. After the cheers went down, Danny melted the ice covering Lyon and helped him up. Lyon gave Danny a respectful smile and offered his hand. Danny took it and shook Lyon's hand, grinning.

"Thanks for the fight, Lyon-san," Danny said. "It was fun!"

Lyon smiled in response, too hurt to reply. The two went back to their respective teams. The crowd continued to shout Danny's name. He smiled shyly at them, rubbing the back of his neck.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR FISRT DAY, PUMPKIN!" Mato shouted. "MAY OUR TEAMS HAVE A GOOD REST FOR TOMMOROW, PUMPKIN! SEE YOU, PUMPKIN!"

Team Sabertooth went back to the inn they were staying. While the others were walking there, Danny was jumping in the rooftops, Persephone flying beside him.

"You were so cool, Danny!" Persephone exclaimed. Danny grinned at her.

"That guy sure was tough!" He commented. "Did you see that last move he used? It was awesome!"

"Yeah, it was!" She agreed. "I wonder if you can do that."

"If I can, that would be so cool!"

The two continued talking until they reached the inn. Persephone fell asleep, tired for the day.

"Goodnight guys!" Danny said, carrying the sleeping Exceed. He quickly went to his room, changed his clothes and went to bed.

Danny stared out of the window, looking at the moon. A single tear suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"I miss you guys…" he said softly, holding his necklace tightly. He cried quietly until he fell asleep.

Unknown to him, a mysterious creature was watching him through a portal like mirror.

"May you find the path that will lead you to the right direction, Daniel," he said, his red eyes staring at the boy intently. "And may you find the answers at the right time." He quickly turned the portal off and flew off towards the mountains.

_One year later…_

Danny was sitting on a boulder, Sting and Rouge were beside him. Their surroundings were covered with ruins and dark mages that were beaten down.

"Have you guys heard?" Sting asked, looking at them. "Natsu-san is back."

"I could care less," Rogue answered in a bored tone.

"Who?" Danny asked, looking at Sting in interest.

"Natsu Dragneel," He started to explain. "He was the strongest Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail…," Danny mused, he heard that name before. "The guild that lost its top members fighting Acnologia?" He asked, sounding amaze.

"Yup!" Sting answered. "I heard that Fairy Tail got its members back. I wonder if he'll join the tournament."

"Why?" Danny asked curiously. "Is he strong?"

"He's the strongest First Generation Dragon Slayer there is!" He answered. "Me and Rogue used to look up to him, right Rogue?"

"That was in the past," Rogue answered in the same bored manner. An arrow was suddenly shot towards Sting's back. Sting managed to catch it with ease.

"What-!?" The mage that shot the arrow exclaimed, looking shocked. He started to run as fast as he can, away from the three strange people. Sting ate the arrow tip and attacked the coward with a roar attack.

"You're right, Rogue," he said, standing up. "That was in the past. We're the strongest Dragon Slayers now!"

Danny looked at the person who tried to escape.

"People who abandoned their comrades aren't mages," he growled. Sting patted his head.

"You got that right, kid," he agreed.

"They're a Dark Guild, after all," Rogue added.

"Hey guys!" someone shouted. They looked up and saw their flying feline friends going towards them.

"Did you guys hear about Natsu-san?" Lector asked.

"We sure did," Sting answered.

"Fro did too!" Fro said, landing near Rogue.

"I heard that this Natsu is so strong, he even defeated the Lullaby!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Cool!" Danny said. "One question: what's the Lullaby?"

"I have no idea," she answered, shrugging.

"I sure hope he decided to join the Games!" Sting said. "So I can beat him!"

"You said it, Sitng-kun!" Lector said, giving Sting a high five.

"What about you, Rogue?" Danny asked the quiet Dragon Slayer. "Do you wanna fight Natsu?"

"No," he answered simply. "My only goal is to defeat Gajeel."

"Who's that?"

"Someone I once looked up to when I was young."

Danny was staring to get interested. He was looking at the two strongest mages he ever met, and to think that they used to respect these two mages must mean that they're really strong.

"I sure can't wait to meet them!" He exclaimed.

_Fairy Tail_

"Sabertooth?" Natsu asked Romeo, sitting alongside, Lucy, Gray and Wendy.

"A tiger with sabers for teeth… Sabertooth, get it?" Gray explained to Natsu.

"Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale even disregard them," Romeo continued. "They're currently the strongest Mage Guild in Fiore."

"I've never heard of them," Gray said.

"They weren't special seven years ago," Alzack explained.

"You're saying they suddenly grew over the last seven years?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"It started when the guild master recruited five strange but capable mages," Max explained, overhearing the conversation. "And last year, he recruited another strong mage."

"Six people alone made such a difference?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Really? I like his style," Natsu said, grinning.

"So, what rank does that leave our guild in now?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"You really wanna know?" Happy asked in a terrified voice.

"You haven't heard yet?" Carla asked, her face in disbelief.

Wendy looked at them in a confusing manner.

"Absolutely last place," Romeo said, his expression showing a sad, laughing face.

"A super, tiny, weak, little guild," Alzack agreed, his expression the same as Romeo.

"The weakest guild in Fiore," Bisca added, her face the same as the others.

"I'm sorry for asking!" Wendy quickly apologized, trying to remove the depressing atmosphere.

Natsu suddenly stood at the table and laughed in an evil villain kind a way.

"Sounds great!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone. "How interesting!"

"What?" Gray asked the Dragon Slayer in confusion.

"You don't get it, don't you?" Natsu replied, his face painted with glee. "I'm looking forward to the chance to climb our way to the top! How many opportunities like that do you get?! I'm all fired up now!"

Everyone started to smile and laughed by Natsu's speech.

_Sabertooth_

Danny was fighting Rogue, exchanging blow after blow. His entire body was covered with sweat and his breathing was like panting.

"Your attack is good," Rogue said, blocking a punch with his hand. "But your guard is too sloppy." He broke Danny's defense and punched his stomach. Danny grunted and landed on the ground, barely managing to land on his feet.

"You can take a rest if you want, Danny," Rogue said, looking at the panting Dragon Slayer.

"No thanks," Danny replied, getting his posture back. He smiled at Rogue, his face filled with determination. "I have three months left of training before the Grand Magic Games. I want to become stronger before then!"

Rogue just nodded and started attacking. Danny was blocking the attack and tried to hit his opponent.

Danny, who was looking forward to the Grand Magic Games, was training to make sure he won't be defeated. He was also training because he had feeling that something might happen to the games.

In a dark place, a man wearing a cloak was sitting on a desk, looking at a piece of paper.

"Soon, Eclipse will be complete!" He laughed, his laughter echoing in the dark walls.

**Here you go! I hope you'll like it! Well, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now it's time for the fated meeting we've all been waiting for! The Sky Maiden meets The Ghost Prince! Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Saving the Maiden

"Higher, Yukino-san!" Danny shouted, enjoying the weightless feeling his fellow comrade was doing. Danny laughed when he floated higher.

"Are you sure this is alright, Danny-sama?" Yukino asked, looking at Libra, her Celestial Spirit, uncertainly. "Shouldn't we be training for the upcoming games?"

"We are!" Danny replied, laughing. "We're training you to control your Spirit better!"

For the last three months, Danny has been training like crazy. This time, he decided to train his new teammate, Yukino, who's replacing Minerva while she is away on a mission. He met Yukino last year and quickly befriended her. He was very excited when he heard that she will be participating in the games with them.

While Danny and Yukino were 'training', something black, white and furry tackled Danny to the ground. He landed on the ground and met a laughing Persephone sitting on top of him.

"What was that for, Persephone?" He asked, groaning. Persephone helped him up and grinned.

"It's my way of greeting!" She replied, holding a parcel. "Happy 13th Birthday!"

Danny was too surprised to reply. Then he grinned widely at Persephone. He took the parcel at ripped it open, revealing a black and white pendant. Danny was staring at it with large eyes.

"Thanks Persephone!" He exclaimed happily, putting the pendant on his necklace, admiring it. "This is so cool!"

Persephone grinned in response, climbing on Danny's head. Yukino, who was starting to feel like she's intruding, decided to excuse herself. The waved goodbye at her and started playing.

After playing for a long time, the two were lying on the grass, looking at the clouds, enjoying the sunlight.

"Hey Danny," Persephone said, looking at her friend. "Are you nervous about the games?"

"Me? Nervous?" Danny replied, laughing.

Persephone raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe a little," Danny admitted, scratching his head.

"Why?" She asked, curiously.

"I heard that Natsu and Gajeel will be participating this year," he answered, sitting up. "I might not be able to beat them if I have to fight them…"

"You'll do fine!" Persephone said. "You've been training really hard!"

"I know…," he replied, looking down.

"…Is there something else?" Persephone asked, looking at the young Dragon Slayer.

"Since they're Dragon Slayers… They might know where my parents are," Danny said, resting his face on his knees. "They might be able to help me…"

Danny felt something patting his back. He looked and saw Persephone smiling gently at him.

"You'll find them, Danny," she said encouragingly. "Now turn that frown upside-down! There's cake back home!"

Danny smiled and followed Persephone.

_One Week Later_

Natsu and his friends were on the ground, too tired to groan. They have finally arrived Crocus, also known as the Flower Blooming Capital, where the Grand Magic Games will take place. Even after a week, they could still feel the pain from Ultear's strange magic upgrade spell. The only one who didn't seem bothered was Erza, which was weird.

"This…is my first time being in a city this big," Natsu groaned, standing up.

"Aye…" Happy replied, trying to fly.

"Me too," Lucy agreed.

"It's a lot bigger than Edolas Kingdom," Wendy commented, looking at the big buildings.

"So you guys finally made it," a voice behind them said. They turned around to see their master and their friends. The others greeted them cheerfully. Makarov smiled.

"Let's get on with this event!" He exclaimed, laughing. "We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

The people who were passing by heard them and stopped.

"Did you hear that?" One of them said. "Fairy Tail!"

"Where?" The other one asked. Then he pointed at Natsu's group. "Them?"

"The weak little guild that always get last place," one of them agreed.

Someone snickered, which Natsu noticed. He quickly turned to the group and growled.

"Who laughed just now?!" He demanded angrily. He was about to attack them, but Erza stopped him.

"Knock it off, Natsu," she ordered.

"You guys gonna get last place again this year too?" One of them laughed, slapping his butt at them.

"Everyone knows Sabertooth will dominate this year!" One of them exclaimed, laughing at them.

Mavarok just shrugged the insults like they were just annoying questions.

"Whoever wants to laugh, let them laugh," he said, while Asuka asked him what last place meant. Natsu growled, but he didn't attack them.

"Okay…" Happy said, flying near Natsu. "I don't have to hold back anymore!" He turned his attention to Jet and Droy, then he laughed.

"Don't laugh at us!" They exclaimed, looking annoyed.

"You ready?" Makarov asked, pointing at them, his expression serious. "Give every last bit of your strength. We're amiming for the 30,000,000…I mean to be the number one guild on Fiore!" He corrected himself. "So we can face Mavis, who saved our lives!"

The participants, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy smiled on response.

"The Games will begin tomorrow…" Gray commented.

"Unfortunately, we don't know anything about the rules," Lucy said, looking nervous.

"The competition changes every year," Alzack explained, carrying his daughter.

Sharpshooting popped out at the year we didn't come…" Bisca said, in a disappointed manner.

"I didn't come when it was racing," Jet said, running at his place.

"Victory depends on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition," Droy said, eating a giant bucket of ice cream.

"I've read all the competitions on the past years, but they're all different," Levi commented.

"Who cares!" Natsu replied, feeling excited. "Well just take on whatever comes up! I just hope it's a battle!" He added.

Erza was thinking about the conversation, a calculative expression on her face.

After reading a large rule book and figuring out the rules, the group decided to explore the city. Natsu, Lucy and Happy quickly left, excited to explore the city. Erza decided to check in the hotel. Gray went off on his own and Wendy and Carla decided to explore on their own.

On the other side of the city, Danny and Persephone was tagging along Sting, Rogue, Lector and Fro, looking around the Blooming Flower Capital, wearing a necklace of sweet smelling flowers.

"I'm bored," Danny commented, looking wistfully at the rooftops. "I'm gonna go and explore the city around. Wanna go with me, Persephone?" Danny asked his friend, who was wearing a tiara of flowers.

"Sure," she agreed.

"You know when the Games will start?" Sting asked Danny, looking for around for mages to beat.

Danny nodded, eager to explore. He waved at them, then he and Persephone quickly went up the rooftops, looking at the city above the tall buildings. Just as Danny and Persephone left, Sting and Rogue met a group of mages.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The big one said, sneering at the duo. "Don't you know who we are?"

"Like I care," Sting commented, smirking at guy's expression.

"You askin' for trouble, punk?" One of the guy's comrades asked.

Sting grinned, cracking his knuckles while Rogue just sighed.

"Wanna find out?" He asked them, showing his sharp teeth.

While Sting and Rogue were fighting, Danny and Persephone were exploring all the interesting buildings in the city. After jumping on a few tourist spots and almost getting yelled at by an angry old lady who tried to force feed them some nasty looking meatloaf, arrived in front of Castle Mercurius. Danny and Persephone stared at the castle in awe.

"I wonder what kind of person the king is?" Persephone asked, looking at Danny.

"He must be an interesting person," Danny answered, shrugging his shoulders. He was about to leave, but something stopped him. He sniffed at the air, looking troubled.

"What is it, Danny?" Persephone asked.

"Something's wrong…," he replied. He quickly ran towards the direction where the smell was coming from, Persephone following him. Just as he was near the source, he heard two screams that sounded like two girls. He finally reached his destination and saw a tall guy wearing a black cloak, a black hat and a weird mask standing in front of a girl with blue hair and a white cat that looked like Persephone.

The strange man raised his hand and was about to hit the girl. The girl and the cat closed their eyes. Danny quickly charged forward and summoned his staff. He skillfully stopped the stranger's hand, which was about to hit the girl and the cat. Then Danny swiftly kicked the guy away from the girl. The stranger was too surprised to react from Danny's sudden intrusion. The girl and the cat looked at him, surprised to see someone saved them. Danny glared at the stranger, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"What do you want, weirdo?" He demanded, standing in front of the girl.

The stranger didn't reply, he just looked at Danny like he was annoyed by him. Suddenly, he ran away, surprising the young Dragon Slayer.

Danny stared at the running stranger with a priceless expression.

"Coward," he growled, turning his staff back to normal. He turned his attention to the girl, who was staring at him.

Danny smiled at her and offered a hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said, helping the girl up.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, thanks," she said shyly, looking at her feet. She picked the white cat up.

"Hello," the white cat said. Persephone suddenly landed on Danny's head.

"Danny! It's almost twelve!" She exclaimed, pointing at the giant clock tower.

Danny's eyes went wide.

"We're almost late!" He exclaimed. He looked at Persephone. "You have to fly us back to the inn!"

"On it!" She answered, summoning her wings. She grabbed the back of Danny's shirt and quickly flew away. Danny waved at the girl, who was staring at them in disbelief.

"She smelled nice," Danny commented to Persephone. She grinned mischievously, giggling.

"What's funny, Persephone?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing," she answered, giggling at Danny's cluelessness. The two finally arrived at Crocus Garden, the inn they were staying. Danny entered the inn and saw his teammates, waiting for the games to begin.

"Where you been, Pipsqueak?" Sting asked, looking at the young Dragon Slayer.

"Nowhere special," Danny answered, shrugging his shoulders. He sat next to Rogue, who seemed bored. "How many minutes till the games start, Rogue-kun?"

"About five minutes," Rogue answered.

Danny nodded and started thinking about the girl.

_I wonder what her name is,_ Danny thought, remembering her scent. She smelled like fresh air. _I hope I can see her again._

_Honey Bone Inn_

Erza was sitting on bed, looking very angry. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla were sitting on the floor, facing her wrath.

"Where have you guys been wandering around up till now?!" She demanded.

"Just went to another boring dinner…," Gray answered, avoiding Erza's death gaze.

"Well…It's complicated…," Lucy answered, following Gray's lead. "I mean…err…"

Wendy didn't answer. She was just sitting there, looking daze. While Natsu was shaking in frustration, Happy copying him.

"I'm gonna get those guys back no matter what!" They shouted, looking very angry. Wendy looked around them in surprised.

"What were we talking about?" She asked, trying to focus. She was still remembering how that mysterious boy saved her from that strange person. She could remember those green eyes looking at her.

"Are you alright, Wendy-chan?" Lucy asked the daze girl in concern. Wendy , who was startled by the sudden question, started blushing madly.

"Wh-wh-wh-what was that, L-L-L-Lucy-san?" She stuttered, trying to hide her blush. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her. Wendy scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously. Carla was staring at her with disbelief.

Wendy was saved when Elfman and Lisanna came in, carrying snacks. She sighed in relief when Lucy turned her attention to them.

"Hope I'm not late," Elfman said, putting the drinks down. "We got lost in the way here."

"Tomorrow's almost here!" Lisanna said.

"Now that all the team members are here, we can finally get ready," Erza commented to them.

"I wonder what'll happen at 12'o clock," Lucy asked.

"I'm not really sure," Gray admitted. Suddenly, a giant bell could be heard outside. They all looked at the clock and saw that it's already 12.

"It's already twelve…," Gray said.

"What's gonna happen?" Natsu asked.

A booming voice outside answered his question. They all ran towards the window and saw a small man who has a pumpkin for a head.

"TO ALL THE GUILDS WHO ARE HERE TO PARTICIPATEIN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! GOOD MORINING, PUMPKIN!" He said, waving his arms around. "IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE PARTICIPATING TEAMS FROM 113 DOWN TO 8," he continued, "WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE PRELIMINAR EVENT!"

"Preliminary?!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"No one said anything about that!" Erza exclaimed.

"That's so huge!" Natsu exclaimed, not hearing a word.

"It's like a 3d projection!" Lucy said.

"A pumpkin!" Happy shouted happily.

"I'm so nervous…," Wendy said, looking at the giant projection.

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, PUMPKIN!" He announced, doing a weird dance. He snapped his finger and the building suddenly turned sideways.

"The whole place is transforming?!" Lucy exclaimed, hanging on the porch. Natsu, however, was moaning on the ground.

"Someone…Help me…!" He exclaimed. Wendy quickly went towards him and did that healing spell. Instantly, Natsu felt better.

"Look!" Gray pointed outside the window. "The other lodgings are moving too!"

"Transformations are what being a man is all about!" Elfman commented.

"This is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the other lodgings.

"YOU WILL NOW COMPETE WITH EACH OTHER, PUMPKIN!" The guy announced. "THE GOAL IS THE EVENT GROUNDS, DOMUS FLAU! THE FIRST 8 TEAMS TO MAKE IT WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE TOURNAMENT, PUMPKIN!"

A path started to form in front of them.

"A path!" Gray exclaimed.

"So we're supposed to follow that?" Erza asked.

"FEEL FREE TO USE ANY MAGIC YOU LIKE," The guy continued. "THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS, PUMPKIN. AS LONG AS YOU'RE ONE OF HE FIRST 8 TEAMS TO MAKE IT, PUMPKIN! AND… ONE MORE THING, PUMPKIN… WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYONE WHO LOSES THEIR LIFE IN THE LABYRINTH, PUMPKIN!" He added.

"Labyrinth?!" Natsu exclaimed. He looked outside and saw a giant circular building floating on the sky.

"THE GREAT MAGIC TOURNAMENT PRELIMINARY EVENT, PUMPKIN! THE SKY LABYRINTH HAS BEGUN!" The hologram quickly vanished.

"What is that?!" Natsu shouted, staring at it with wide eyes.

"It's like a small moon!" Wendy exclaimed.

"So we're trying to make it up there to get to the goal…," Lucy guessed.

"If this is a competition, we'd better hurry!" Gray said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Elfman asked, grabbing Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy. "If you're a man, you should win the competition!" He quickly dashed towards the entrance, carrying the surprised teammates.

"Good luck, everyone!" Lisanna, Happy and Carla shouted.

Everyone started running towards the entrance.

"It's the entrance to the Labyrinth," Gray said.

"No," Natsu said, grinning widely. "That's the entrance to being the number one guild in Fiore!"

"Let's go, Team Fairy Tail!" They shouted, full of determination.

_Inside the Labyrinth_

"That was fun!" Danny commented to his teammates, as they walked towards the goal. It took them about ten minutes to get to the goal.

At the exit, Mato, the mascot, applauded them.

"Congratulations, Sabertooth, pumpkin!" He said. "you have won 1st place in the preliminary event!"

"Of course we did," Sting said, walking through the exit. "We're the number one guild in Fiore!"

Danny grinned excitedly. He heard from Sting and Rogue that Natsu Dragneel is participating. And he couldn't wait to meet him.

**Here you go! This is how the two young Dragon Slayers met! And on the next chapter, we witness the first day of the Grand Magic Games! Please enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you The Phantom Dragon Slayer!**

Chapter 6: Day One

Natsu and his friends were inside their dressing room, putting on the uniforms their master gave them. They were still depressed that they only managed to win 8th place barely after their hard work.

"Listen to all that cheering," Erza commented, looking at the doorway.

"There's so many people…," Lucy agreed, her voice filled with nervousness.

"They couldn't be all be mages from Fiore," Gray said. "There's probably a lot of regular people here too."

"I'm so nervous…," Wendy said, trembling.

"Anyway, what's with these clothes…" Natsu commented, looking at his outfit.

"Master said we should all be dressed in matching team colors," Lucy answered.

"I think it's a cute idea," Erza said, looking quite happy. "I like it."

"Yeah, me too," Gray agreed, his expression the same as Erza's.

"Try wearing some clothes before you say that!" Lucy exclaimed, while Wendy covered her eyes.

"Finally, an outfit that can fit me!" Elfman exclaimed, putting on a vest with white trimmings. " A man should were manly clothes to prove his manliness!"

"Now that you mention it, you've gotten seriously buffed, Elfman," Gray commented, putting some clothes on.

Suddenly, their names were called.

"It's time," Natsu said, feeling fired up.

"Let's win this," Gray said, looking serious.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy exclaimed, looking determined.

"If you're a real man, you should win this!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Let's go," Erza said, walking towards the exit, the others following her.

"THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME!" The announcer exclaimed, his voice booming with energy. "THE GREAT ANNUAL FESTIVAL OF MAGIC! THE GREAT MAGIC TOURNAMENT!"

The audience cheered, their voices practically shaking the entire stadium.

"I'M YOUR ANNOUNCER, CHAPATI LOLA," the anounncer introduced himself, his black sleek hair shining. "AND FORMER COUNCIL MEMBER YAZIMA-SAN HAS JOINED US AS COMMENTATOR. THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE, YAZIMA-SAN," the announcer said, looking at an old person wearing a chef outfit sitting near him.

"My pleasure," Yazima answered.

"FOR DAY ONE'S GUEST, WE'VE INVITED THE SPARKLING MISS FIORE, JENNY REALIGHT-SAN OF BLUE PEGASUS," he continued, pointing at a pretty girl with a guild mark on her shoulder.

"We're gonna win this year, so look out!" She said in a flirting tone.

"THE TEAM MEMBERS HAVE FINALLY ENTERED THE STADIUM," Chapati continued, looking at the stadium.

"Yes, thank you," Yazima suddenly said. "I'll have some coffee."

"YAZIMA-SAN! YOUR MICROPHONE IS STILL ON!" Chapati exclaimed, causing the audience to laugh.

Chapati coughed and started to introduce the teams.

"FIRST OFF IS THE TEAM THAT ONE 8TH PLACE," He exclaimed, looking at the entrance. "WILL THEY RECLAIM THEIR PAST GLORY? CONTRARY TO THEIR NAME, THEY'RE THE WILD, ROWDY FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu and friends walked towards the center, their heads raised high.

The audience started booing at them.

"Wha-?!" Natsu exclaimed, disbelief painting his face.

"They're…booing at us?!" Gray exclaimed, while Elfman looked at the crowd.

"EVEN THOUGH THEY'VE GOTTEN LAST PLACE EVERY SINGLE YEAR, FAIRY TAIL MANAGED TO CLAW THEIR WAY THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES," Chapato commented, while Jenny was waving at them. "THOUGH OF COURSE, THEY MADE 8TH PLACE," he added.

"WITH THE RETURN OF 'TEAM TENROU', WHO HAVE BEEN CAUSING ALL OVER THE PLACE…," he continued. "CAN THEY POSSIBLY BECOME THE TOP ONCE AGAIN IN FIORE?!"

"I'm glad to see you all again…," Yazima said, smiling, giving them the thumbs-up. "Good luck, Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked down, depressed by the welcome they received from the audience.

"Keep your cool, Lucy," Erza said, pointing at the audience. She looked up and saw their friends cheering for them. "All we need is the cheering from our friends."

"Yeah," Lucy replied, smiling.

"What's that?" Natsu commented, looking at their friends. Gray mused, seeing something that shouldn't be there.

"No way?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at their special guest.

"Could that be…," Erza said, her eyes wide as saucers. Wendy just looked their, her expression the same as everyone.

Everyone looked beside them and saw their first master cheering.

"MASTER MAVIS!" They exclaimed, looking at the spirit in shock.

After explaining why she was there, the announcer started introducing the other teams.

"NEXT UP…," Chapati announced. "IS THE 7TH PLACE IN THE PRELIMINARIES, THE HOUNDS OF HELL'S ARMY, QUATRO CERBERUS!"

"Wild!" They shouted.

"COMING IN 6TH PLACE, WE HAVE THE ALL-FEMALE GUILD, THE DANCERS OF THE DEEP BLUE SEAS, MERMAID HEEL!" A group of women entered the arena. All of the men in the audience started going crazy.

"FIFTH PLACE IS THE AZURE WINGS THAT SPARKLE IN THE DARK, BLUE PEGASUS!" A group of men and a guy wearing a bunny outfit entered, posing. Everyone in the team, except the rabbit, the old guy and a dark-skinned guy wearing a red beret, received a loud welcome.

"FOURTH PLACE, THE GODDESS OF LOVE AND WAR'S SACRED WARRIORS, LAMIA SCALE!"

A team that was filled with confidence entered the arena. The oldest of the group seemed to be the one who's receiving the most cheers.

Suddenly, the youngest member of the team fell.

"Geez…Chelia," Lyon sighed.

"Sorry, Lyon," she apologized, sitting up.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked, looking at the newcomer.

"Where's the usual Miss Love?" Gray asked, looking for Lyon's fangirl.

"Why is there a rabbit in Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Wendy answered.

"This is Sherry's little sister, Chelia," Yuka explained, looking confident.

"She's really strong," Toby added.

"Yeah," the girl said, standing up. "My 'love' still isn't strong enough."

"I was complementing you!" Toby exclaimed, looking angry.

"I'm sorry, Toby-san!" She apologized, while Yuka calmed his comrade.

"Don't forget your promise, Gray," Lyon said, looking at his rival.

"What promise?" Gray said, returning the look. "And besides, we're not going to lose."

"Hello, Erza," Ichiya said, suddenly appearing behind her. "What lovely parfume you have!"

"Stay away from me!" She replied, getting away from the creepy stalker.

"I didn't pick you cuz I like you or anything," Ren said, holding Lucy.

"I'm not really interested…," Lucy eclaimed.

"Okay, I'll take Wendy-chan," Eve said, turning around. Wendy, who heard him, hid behind Elfman.

"You've really let yourself go…" Eve commented, looking at Elfman'

"Are you an idiot?" Elfman asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm gonna join Mermaid Heel!" Hibiki exclaimed, running towards the group of women.

"Wait for me!" The dark-skinned mage said, running behind him.

"You guys are way of their theme!: Toby exclaimed.

"This is sooo boring!" A pretty girl in Lamia Scale exclaimed, putting some makeup on.

"MOVING ON TO THIRD PLACE," Chapato continued, "WE HAVE…NOW THIS IS QUITE A SURPRISE! WE HAVE A FIRST TIME-COMPETING GUILD! THE MIDNIGHT RAIDERS, RAVEN TAIL!" A group of people entered the arena, looking very sinister.

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu exclaimed, his friends sharing their expression of outrage and disbelief.

"A Dark Guild!" Master Makarov exclaimed, his guild mates trying to restrain him. "The Great Magic Tournament is fine with letting a Dark Guild participate!"

"Calm down, Master," they said.

"I feel a malicious force from them," Mavis commented.

Makarov's antics caused the audience to look afraid at the team.

"WELL, ACCORDING TO OUR OFFICIAL INFORMATION, RAVEN TAIL EXISTED 7 YEARS AGO," Chapati explained to the audience. "BUT HAD ONLY BEEN APPROVED AS AN OFFICIAL GUILD JUST RECENTLY."

"A s long as the Magician's League approves, then it's alright," Yazima said.

Wendy, who saw the person that attacked her yesterday, hid behind Natsu.

"Fairy Tail," the guy in the middle wearing a metal masked said, looking at the team. "We tried to greet you by attacking that girl, but this will do."

"You tried to attack her?!" Natsu exclaimed, standing in front of Wendy while his friends glared at Raven Tail.

"Enjoy the festival," he said, turning his back at them.

"THERE'S ONLY TWO TEAMS LEFT THAT MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES!" Chapati exclaimed. The audience was starting to wonder who the other team is, since they knew that Sabertooth is one of them.

"HERE WE GO! THE TEAM WHO CAME IN 2ND IS… I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Chapati exclaimed. "COULD THE FLAPPING OF THEIR FALLEN WINGS REALLY CARRY THEM THE WAY HERE?! IT'S THE UNBELIVABLE, UNEXPECTED TEAM!"

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed, as he saw the team that won second place.

"FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus, Freed and Mystogun were standing at the center of the arena.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu exclaimed, a priceless expression on his face.

"Sister?!" Elfman exclaimed, looking shock to see his sister there.

"Juvia?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Why is Laxus here?!" Lucy asked, tears of disbelief were streaming from her eyes.

"Freed-san?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Fairy Tail has another team?!" The audience exclaimed.

"Why is Mystogun here?!" Wendy shouted, looking at the prince of Edolas.

"Are you… Jellal?" Erza asked.

"Shh…" He replied, which pretty much answered her question.

"What's going on here?!" Natsu exclaimed.

While the announcer was explaining the reason for this confusing outcome, Danny was sitting on a chair, shivering in excitement.

"There sure are a lot of strong people today," he commented to his teammates. "This will be fun!"

"Let's go," Sting said, leading his team toward the arena. Danny followed them, hearing the announcement.

"NOW FOR THE LAST TEAM THAT MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARY RAOUND!" Chapati said, his voice could only be matched by the cheers of the audience. "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU ALL KNOW WHO THEY ARE! THE STRONGEST! THE INVINCIBLE! THE DOMINATORS OF THE GAMES! SABERTOOTH!"

Sting raised his arms, looking at the audience. Danny grinned, feeling so much power in the arena.

Danny looked at the team Sting and Rogue were looking at and saw team Fairy Tail.

"Here they come…" the guy with pink hair said, looking at them.

"Looking forward to fight you, Natsu-san," Sting replied, waving a finger at them.

"What are you looking at?" The guy with black hair asked, glaring at Rogue.

"Gajeel," Rogue said, looking at the black-haired mage.

Danny suddenly noticed someone behind Natsu. A girl with blue hair…The same girl he met last night. The girl stared at him, her eyes wide as saucers.

"It's you!" They exclaimed, pointing at each other. Danny grinned and walked towards the girl.

"It's nice to see you again!" Danny said, offering a handshake. The girl shook it, smiling at him.

"I'm Danny by the way," he said.

"I'm Wendy," she replied. Behind her, her teammates were looking at her, wondering how she met him.

"I never get to thank you for saving me," she said, blushing.

"It's alright," Danny replied, blushing as well. "Well, see you later, Wendy-chan!" Danny walked back to his team.

"Who's your girlfriend, Pipsqueak?" Sting asked, grinning at him. Danny blushed.

"She's not my girlfr-!" He said. He suddenly stopped. He looked behind and saw the stranger that attacked the girl yesterday. Danny glared at him, a snarl was plastered at his face. Suddenly, an old man with white hair tied to a ponytail walked towards him. He smelled just like the stranger, only ten times worst.

"Hello, Daniel," he said, looking at Danny like he was his grandson. He offered a hand, but Danny just stared at it, until he finally put it down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked, trying to control his voice. The old guy raised an eyebrow.

"I only wanted to say hello," he said. He walked back to his team. "And by the way, My name is Vlad Plasmius," he said, looking back at Danny.

Danny glared at him, feeling very angry for some reason. Suddenly, a shout from the crowd snapped him out of his stupor.

"Good luck, Danny!" Persephone shouted, standing besides Fro and Lector. Danny smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"So, Wendy," Lucy said to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Wendy started to look away from Lucy, trying to distract her.

"So that's Sabertooth, huh?" Gray commented, looking at the team of mages. "That's Fiore's strongest Guild."

"NOW WE FINALLY HAVE ALL THE TEAMS THAT ARE PARTICIPATING! DO YOU HAVE ANY WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT, YAZIMA-SAN?" Chapati asked the old man besides him.

"Ah, to be young again," Yazima answered.

"THAT'S NOT EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT… ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR WAITING, NOW HERE IS THIS YEARS' EVENTS!"

A giant tablet appeared from the ground, showing some events that will happen. Danny was happy to see a battle. That's his specialty. After Chapati explained the rules, all the participants started going towards the center.

"Who's going on our team?" Danny asked Sting, looking at his teammates.

"I'll go," Rufus said, walking towards the competitors. "The birds are singing a sweet melody today."

"Good luck!" Danny said, as he and the rest of his teammates went back to the stands.

"THE SINGING BARD OF THE RED MOON HAS CHOOSEN TO PARTICIPATE IN OUR FIRST EVENT!" Chapati exclaimed as Rufus removed his hat and waved it at the audience. "RUFUS HAS ENTERED!"

The crowd started cheering like mad. And Danny couldn't blame them.

"This is going to be awesome!" He exclaimed as the other teams finally decided on who to use.

**And there you go! I hope you guys like it! By the way, I'll be adding an extra day for the Games, you know, to give Danny a chance to participate in the events! See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's get back to the exciting adventure of The Phantom Dragon Slayer!**

Chapter 7: Things Hidden in the Dark

Danny watched as his teammate, Rufus, walked towards the center, along with the other competitors.

"WE'RE FINALLY READY TO BEGIN," Chapati announced, excited for the event to start. "I WONDER WHAT KIND OF CONTEST HIDDEN WILL BE?" He turned his attention to Yazima.

"YAZIMA-SAN, IS THERE ANYONE YOU RECKON WE SHOULD KEEP AN EYE ON?" Chapati asked.

"Well," Yazima pondered about it. "We all know Rufus-kun is a force to reckon with… But I'll be keeping an eye on Gray-kun."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, JENNY-SAN?" Chapati asked, looking at Jenny.

"I'll be rooting for Eve-kun, of course," Jenny replied. "He's so strong."

On the center of the arena, the participants are waiting for the rules. The participants are Gray from Fairy Tail A, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Eve from Blue Pegasus, a bubbly looking girl from Mermaid Heel, a guy with a green Mohawk from Quatro Cerberus, an ugly, short guy with a weird looking chin from Raven Tail and lastly, Rufus from Sabertooth.

Mato was standing in front of them, about to explain the rules.

"Gray-sama should know," Juvia said to her crush, looking determined. "Juvia will not lose. So I'm sorry, but Juvia will not lose."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Gray said, smirking at her.

"I won't lose, too," someone said behind them. They looked behind them and saw Lyon, looking love-struck. "I will give it my all, for Juvia!"

"Ignore him," Gray said to Juvia, who seemed to be embarrassed. "Are you might catch his stupidity."

"Oh please, Lyon," the guy with the green Mohawk said, looking at the three people. "If you couldn't beat a child last year, how do you expect to win against me, Fiore's Greatest Hunter!"

"Lyon got beaten… by a kid?!" Gray asked, looking at Lyon in disbelief. He waited for Lyon to deny it, but he looked embarrassed.

"I was underestimating him, Skulker!" Lyon defended himself, looking flustered.

"It's true?!" Gray exclaimed. He tried to think who could beat him. Then the guy said child. Gray looked at team Sabertooth, staring at Danny.

Danny noticed Gray looking at him, so he smiled and waved. Before Gray could react, Mato started talking. After explaining about the rules and about what he is to Gray, the games started. A giant city suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Fairy Tail stared at the fake city in awe and shock.

"Cool!" Danny exclaimed, staring at the city. "They sure put it up a notch this year!"

Danny watched as the competitors got separated. Gray looked at the city, not knowing what to do.

"Juvia! Lyon!" He called out, looking around. "Where did everyone go?!"

"They've all vanished," Juvia said, looking at the buildings.

"Will we play hide and seek here?" Eve said, looking around.

"Where should I hide?" The bubbly girl asked, looking for a place to hide.

"This is very interesting," Skulker commented, readying his magic. "But how will we know who's 'it'?"

"EVERYONE IN THE STADIUM," Chapati announced, "YOU CAN KEEP TRACK OF EVERYTHING HAPPENING INSIDE THE CITY WITH OUR LACRIMA VISION!"

Multiple giant screens appeared above the city, big enough for the audience to see. On the screen, the eight competitors are shown, looking confused.

"THE EIGHT COMPETITORS DOESN'T KNOW EACH OTHERS WHEHREABOUTS!" Chapati continued. "THE RULES OF HIDDEN ARE SIMPLE. ALL OF YOU WILL BE 'IT' AND WILL LOOK FOR EACH OTHER MUTUALLY."

Danny started to wish he was the one who was participating. He looked at team Fairy Tail A, who was looking confused about the rules.

"FIND EACH OTHER INSIDE THE CITY," Chapati said, " YOU'RE FREE TO USE ANY MAGIC YOU LIKE, YOU JUST NEED TO LAND ONE HIT. IF CONTACT IS MADE, A POINT IS ADDED TO THE ATTACKER AND TACKEN FROM THE VICTIM. DAMAGE DOESN'T MATTER."

Suddenly, the competitors were surrounded by blurry images.

"Wh-what's happening?" Gray said, looking at the images. The images started to become clearer and Gray saw something that blew his mind away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He exclaimed as a number of people that looked like the eight competitors appeared.

"They all looked alike!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu groaned, like he was on a transportation vehicle.

"Are you alright?" Elfman asked Natsu, looking at the screen in awe. Wendy started to get dizzy from looking at the same faces in the screen.

"This is gonna be tough for Gray," Erza commented.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed, looking at mass of duplicates. "That sure looks fun!"

"THESE ARE COPIES OF ALL OF YOU," Chapati explained to the competitors. "IF YOU ATTACK A COPY BY MISTAKE, YOU WILL LOSE A POINT. OKAY THEN! VANISH, INTO THE STILLNESS OF NIGHT! STALK LIKE BLACK CATS UNDER THE SHROUD OF NIGHT! HIDDEN HAS BEGUN!"

After he said that, a gong sounded, its ring traveling across the arena.

"This will be a good chance to hone my hunting skills!" Skulker smirked, looking at the duplicates.

Meanwhile, Juvia looked like she was in heaven.

"S-s-so many Gray-sama!" she exclaimed. "With t-t-this many, it's okay for Juvia to have one."

She suddenly hugged one of the duplicates, sighing happily.

Something clicked.

Before Juvia could react, she was electrocuted.

"LOOK AT THIS," Chapati said. "JUVIA HAS ATTACKED A COPY AND LOST ONE POINT. TO HANDLE THIS, WE WILL WAIT FOR 10 SECONDS. AFTER THAT, SHE WILL RESTART IN A DIFFERENT AREA. IF THIS HAPPENS TO ANOTHER MAGE, WE WILL DO THE SAME; ONE POINT DEDUCTION, 10 SECONDS WAIT AND RESTART IN A DIFFERENT AREA."

"Wow…" Danny commented, looking at Juvia. "She must really like him."

"That idiot," Gajeel muttered, looking annoyed.

"This will probably be hard for Juvia…" Mira commented, who was still smiling for some reason.

Laxus and Freed didn't said anything, they just stood there with their eyes wide open in disbelief.

"AS LONG AS THERE IS STILL TIME LEFT, THE GAMES CAN BE REPEATED AS MANY TIMES AS NEEDED," Chapati continued. "THE TIME LIMIT IS 30 MINUTES, THE TEAM WITH THE MOST POINTS WINS!"

"So the real challenge isn't hiding…" Gray said, finally realizing the objective of the games. "It's figuring out a way to find."

"Well, well, well," a voice behind him said. "If only you just realized that earlier."

"Who's there?!" Gray shouted, turning around. He saw the creepy, short man, who looked pleased.

"Raven Tail's Narupuding," the man introduced himself.

"Well, it looks like you got me…" Gray said, facing him. "And saved me the trouble of finding you!" He quickly made a hammer and attacked Narupuding.

"Ice make: Hammer!" He shouted, smashing his opponent in the ground.

"That was impressive," Danny commented to his teammates. "His magic is just like Lyon. Too bad that other guy tricked him."

"What?!" Gray commented, hearing the same click Juvia heard. "What's going on?!"

He heard someone laughing. He looked in front of him and saw another Narupuding.

"That was a good move," Narupuding commented. "Too bad you attacked a copy."

Gray looked stunned. How did that guy tricked him? His teammates were also surprised.

The next thing Gray knew, he was electrocuted and was sent to a different location. After finally realizing the how to play, Gray managed to blend himself in the crowd.

"This is one challenging game," Danny commented. If he was the one playing, he would use his sixth sense to sense his opponents. "I wonder how Rufus-san will win this."

"Knowing him, he would probably do something flashy," Orga replied.

After a few minutes, the audience couldn't tell which ones are the real and which ones are the copies.

"All the competitors have blended in the crowd…" Lucy commented, trying to figure out which is which.

"My head's hurting me!" Natsu complained, messing his hair aound.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Wendy said, her eyes spinning around.

"I'm glad I'm not the one participating," Elfman commented. "I'd be lost."

"How will the competitors draw each other out?" Erza said, looking at the screens.

Gray was walking with crowd, trying to figure out how to know which ones are the real ones.

_How do I draw out the real ones? _Gray asked himself, canning the crowd.

"Gray-san!" A voice behind him said. Before he could react, a giant fist attacked him.

"Got you!" Narupuding said, his arm covered with large spikes.

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, while Erza looked shocked.

_He attacked Gray again, _she thought.

"You again?" Gray said, looking angry.

Narupuding answered him with a sneer.

Danny was looking at Narupuding, feeling uneasy about him.

"There's something about that guy that's bothering me," he said to his teammates.

"What is it?" Orga asked.

"It's like he just wants to hurt that Gray guy," Danny said. He looked at team Raven Tail, feeling a bad vibe from them. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"IT LOOKS LIKE RAVEN TAIL'S IN THE LEAD!" Chapati announced. "IN THIS FIELD FILLED WITH COPIES OF THEIR ENEMIES AND THEMSELVES, HOW ARE THEY TO FIND OUT WHICH ARE THE REAL OPPONENTS?"

"There's plenty of methods to use," Yazima said. "For example, you can use your magic to sense your opponents."

"Hmph… I'm pretty sure Eve-kun can find a more clever way to find his opponents," Jenny commented smugly.

Gray was looking around his surroundings wearily.

_C'mon, put it together! _He thought to himself, angry to let the same person attacked him twice. Suddenly, he heard something on the ground.

Carrot Missile!" A voice shouted. Gray quickly avoided the carrots that were flying towards him.

"Uh… I missed…" The girl from Mermaid Heel, who's name is Beth, said in a disappointed voice.

Suddenly, a giant net appeared below her, capturing her before she could react.

"What the heck!?" Gray said as the net sent Beth away.

"I saw you, prey!" Skulker said, smirking. He was suddenly shot on the head by something cold.

"I saw you, too," Lyon said, walking towards Gray.

"Lyon," Gray said, looking at his fellow ice user.

"Found you, Gray," Lyon smirked.

Gray-sama!" A voice above them said. They looked up and saw Juvia falling towards them.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed.

"Her u-underwear!" Lyon said, blushing.

Juvia landed on Lyon's head, knocking him to the ground.

"You didn't to kick him that hard…" Gray said, looking at Lyon.

"Juvia knows," Juvia said.

"What a sight…" Lyon said, vanishing to thin air.

"Juvia will defeat you…" Juvia said to Gray, looking determined. "Juvia promised Master.

"You promised the old man?" Gray asked.

"Yes… You see, Master said that the losing team…" Juvia started blushing, looking like she was living a dream. "Will do what the winning wants for a day!"

"Are you serious?!" Gray exclaimed in disbelief. His face suddenly appeared in the screen that was in front of Makarov.

"Hey, old man! How come you didn't tell us about this?!" Gray demanded.

"W-well… You see…" Makarov replied, laughing nervously.

Natsu started chuckling evilly.

"This'll be fun…" he said, deciding to make Laxus and Gajeel to act like Happy.

"That's…fun?" Elfman asked Natsu, like he knows what Natsu will do.

"We should do Batsu Game," Danny said to his teammates. "It sounds fun."

"So Juvia will not lose!" Juvia said, looking like she was about to attack.

"Bring it!" Gray said, readying himself.

Caught you, Fairies!" Narupuding said, attacking both Juvia and Gray out of nowhere.

"He got Gray again!" Lucy said.

"That jerk…" Erza growled.

"What is with him?!" Gray said, looking angry.

Suddenly, snow started to fall down the city.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!" Chapati exclaimed in disbelief. "SNOW'S FALLING IN THE TOWN?!"

"Eve-kun…" Jenny said smugly.

"Does that brat think we'll get weak to the cold or something?" Skulker said, watching the snowfall.

"I see!" Ichiya declared, seeing through his teammate's plan. "In the cold… Humans will shiver… And their breathes will turn to mist!"

"There's no way the others can hide now," Ren said.

"That's the idea," Hibiki said, smirking.

"I taught him that, you know," the dark skinned mage with the beret said. His teammates ignored him.

"Got you," Eve said, smiling.

A few minutes later, Eve managed to hit Beth, Skulker and Narupuding.

"EVE HAS JUST SNATCHED UP POINT AFTER POINT!" Chapati said, while the audience cheered.

Suddenly, a flock of frozen birds attacked Eve.

"BUT IT LOOKS LIKE LYON HAS LAUNCHED A COUNTER-ATTACK!"

"Too bad for you, cold doesn't affect me!" Lyon said.

"I figured!" Eve replied.

"ELSEWHERE, IT LOOKS LIKE THE BATTLE CONTINUES!" Chapati said as the screen showed, Beth attacking Skulker, Juvia sending a giant waved of water and a disgruntled looking Gray.

"Darn it!" He exclaimed as he saw Narupuding behind him. "That weirdo again!"

"Found you!" Narupuding exclaimed.

"Why are you attacking just me?!" Gray angrily demanded.

The audience were cheering loudly as their favorite teams were gaining point after point.

"RUFUS OF SABERTOOTH HASN'T MOVED AT ALL…" Chapati announced as he noticed Sabertooth's competitor hasn't made a single move. "HE ISN'T CATCHING ANYONE, BUT HE ISN'T BEING CAUGHT BY ANYONE EITHER."

This challenge is far to simple." A voice declared.

"TH-THAT'S!?" Chapati exclaimed in disbelief.

Everyone on the audience and team Fairy Tail looked shock to see Rufus standing on top a tall tower in the middle of the city.

"Finally!" Danny exclaimed, looking at his teammate. "He's making his move."

"I remember perfectly…" Rufus said. "The nuances of your movements… Your footsteps… Your magical presences' signature…"

"What's he doing up there?!" Lucy said, looking at Rufus.

"Gray! Above you!" Elfman exclaimed.

"It's like he's saying 'I've found you all!'" Natsu exclaimed.

"Gray-san!" Wendy exclaimed worriedly.

"I remember…" Rufus continued, like he was in a trance. "I remember it all…"

He put his hands on his head.

"Memory Make…" he said, something appearing behind him.

"Creation Magic!?" Erza exclaimed.

"Into A Night Of Falling Stars!" Rufus exclaimed, shooting seven blasts across the city.

One by one the competitors were hit by the attack, too surprise to dodge. Narupuding managed to dodge the attack. He quickly jumped towards Rufus.

"You're sticking out like a sore thumb!" He laughed, aiming a punch at Rufus.

Narupuding punched Rufus, but his fist went through him.

"Crap!" Narupuding exclaimed, "A copy?!"

"That was a memory of me standing there," Rufus said, appearing behind Narupuding. "I have no need for decoys."

He sent a jolt of electricity to Narupuding.

HE…HE GOT THEM ALL!" Chapati exclaimed as the audience started cheering like crazy. "IN ONE INSTANT, HE TOOK THE LEAD! THAT'S THE POWER OF RUFUS! THE POWER OF SABERTOOTH!"

"You were right, Orga-san," Danny said, looking at his teammate. "It was flashy."

Both Fairy Tail A and B looked at Rufus in shock and awe while Team Sabertooth looked smug.

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, organizers," Rufus suddenly said to Mato. "So I didn't to hide."

"Right, p-pumpkin…" Mato said, scratching his mask.

"Even if they managed to find me, they couldn't hit me," Rufus continued. "They would have only hit a memory of me…"

The audience cheered even louder after his speech.

"What an incredible guy…" Pantherlily said.

"He's so powerful…" Happy agreed.

"Can someone even touch him?" Carla asked.

"Amazing, Rufus-kun!" Lector exclaimed, jumping alongside Fro and Persephone. "Bit you're still not in Sting's level!"

"Good job, Rufus-san!" Persephone shouted.

"Creation Magic?!" Gray exclaimed as he was pushing himself from the ground.

"So the rumors were true…" Lyon said, looking at Rufus. "But to think it was so powerful…"

"He's not even playing by the rules!" Gray exclaimed, running towards Rufus. "That jerk is toying with us!"

Suddenly, Narupuding appeared out of nowhere and kicked Gray on the head.

"Again?!" Gray glared at Narupuding, who seems to enjoy hitting him.

Danny watched as Narupuding laughed at Gray. His suspicions were right: he is targeting Gray. But why?

"AN THE GAME HAS FINALLY END!" Chapati announced, showing the results. "THESE ARE THE RESULTS:

SABERTOOTH-10P

RAVEN TAIL-8P

LAMIA SCALE-6P

BLUE PEGASUS-4P

MERMAID HEEL-3P

QUATRO CERBERUS-2P

FAIRY TAIL B-1P

FAIRY TAIL A-0P

THIS IS JUST THE FIRST EVENT, SO THESE RANKINGS CAN STILL CHANGE!"

"what the heck are you doing, Lyon," Lamia Scale's master demanded, her arm and hair spinning.

"Looks like it's over," Ren said to Hibiki.

"This is no good," A woman in Mermaid Heel said.

"Beth did what she could do," a chubby woman beside her said.

"JUST AS EXPECTED," Chapati said. "FIRST PLACE GOES TO SABERTOOTH!"

"An amazing performance," Yazima said.

"TOO BAD FOR BOTH OF FAIRY TAIL'S TEAMS," Chapati continued, looking at the two mages, who were looking on the ground. "THEY COME IN BEHIND."

"Perhaps there's hope for them in the next round," Yazima said.

The audience started laughing at Fairy Tail.

Natsu finally snapped.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!?" He shouted at the audience.

The audience just laughed at him.

"Forget it," Erza said, trying to calm Natsu down. "If they wanna laugh, let them laugh."

"I'm sorry…" Gray muttered.

"But you did your best, Gray-san," Wendy said to him, trying to cheer him up.

"And it was still the first round," Lucy said.

Gray didn't reply, he just walked away as the next event was announced.

Danny stared at team Fairy Tail. He could sense they were really strong, but the other team, Raven Tail, seems to know their every move.

"This could be interesting…" Danny muttered as Lucy and Flare were called to the Battle Event.

**That was so long! My fingers hurt! Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for Danny's changing personalities! They seemed kinda interesting. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys weren't waiting long. I couldn't decide whether I should include chapters 271-274. I decided to skip them, seeing that it was sad, and I wanted to make a Danny/Wendy moment, with awkward moments with Wendy's comrades. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Introductions

"Well, today was interesting," Persephone said to Danny, riding on his head.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I kinda like the last fight to. I wonder who did it?"

"What do you mean, Danny," Rogue asked, overhearing the conversation.

"I felt that someone else made that Mystogun guy all… funny-like," Danny explained, chuckling.

"Was it Raven Tail?" Rogue asked.

"Nope," Danny said, feeling very angry all of the sudden, his fist clenching so hard that blood was dripping out of his palm. The fact that those jerks interfered in the fight just to humiliate Fairy Tail…

"Danny, are you alright?" Persephone asked, looking at Danny worriedly. Danny unclenched his hand and smiled.

"Sorry about that," he said. "It's just that… those guys are giving me a bad feeling. Especially that Plasmius guy. He's such a…a…"

"Fruitloop?" Persephone suggested.

"Thanks," Danny said.

"You got some good senses there, kid," Sting commented, looking at Danny. "Must be that sixth-sense of yours."

"Probably," Danny shrugged. "I can't really explain it. Must have picked it up from my parents."

"Oh, I forgot," Sting said sarcastically. "You're the Dragon Slayer that didn't kill his parents."

Danny glared at Sting, who was laughing at his expression. Before Danny could hit him, his tummy started growling.

"I'm hungry," Danny said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm going out to eat. Wanna join?"

"Maybe next time," Sting said.

"No thanks," Rogue said in a bored tone. Danny shrugged.

"Suit yourselves," he said. "Let's go, Persephone. But first…"

He kicked Sting's shin. Sting exclaimed in pain, jumping on one leg. Danny and Persephone jumped out of the window, before Sting could grab him.

"That's for making fun of me!" Danny laughed, Persephone flying him towards the village.

"So, where should we go?" Persephone asked.

"Just follow the nose," Danny replied, sniffing the air. He pointed at Honey Bone Inn. "Over there!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Fairy Tail was walking back to Honey Bone Inn. Lucy and Gray went ahead of them. Nobody tried to stop them.

"Let's just go back to the inn and eat!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to ease the tension.

His friends nodded, since they can't think of anything better to do. While they were walking there, Wendy thought of Danny and started blushing. This is the first time she felt this feeling. It's liked her legs turned into jelly and there were butterflies floating in her belly.

"Are you alright, Wendy-chan?" Carla asked, noticing Wendy's face turning red. Wendy snapped out of it and looked at her feline friend.

"I'm al-al-alright, Carla," she replied, laughing nervously. Carla gave the Young Dragon Slayer a suspicious look before turning her attention to Natsu, who started exclaiming that they will have a better chance tomorrow.

The group reached their destination and went inside the inn. Then they noticed their guild mates standing still, a look of awed shock on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked, walking towards them. Levi turned her head towards them, looking shocked. Then she pointed at the bar with a trembling arm. The newcomers looked and saw a very weird sight. The First Master was chatting happily to a familiar white-haired boy and a black and white cat. Next to them was a pile of plates.

"That's…" Wendy started, feeling the weird feeling again.

"The kid from Sabertooth," Natsu finished. "But why's the First talking to him?"

"More importantly, how's he talking to her in the first place," Erza said, looking at the boy suspiciously, wondering if he's connected to the weird magical source Jellal mentioned. Natsu angrily walked towards the kid.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, surprising the boy, who was eating a piece of pie. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you," Danny said, putting the fork down. "You're Natsu Dragneel! Or are you Gajeel Redfox?" He mused, trying to remember. "Either way, it's nice to meet you."

Natsu just glared at him. Danny, who didn't notice Natsu's sudden anger, just smiled. Wendy walked towards them, trying to stop Natsu before he does something reckless, like attacking Danny.

"Danny-san!" She said, trying to control her beating heart. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Wendy-chan! Wasn't expecting to see you here," he said as Persephone waved at her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, either," she replied, laughing nervously. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I was hungry, so I went here to eat," Danny replied. "They have really good pie here," he added, putting another forkful of pie in his mouth. He looked around the inn, his eyes wandering towards Fairy Tail. "Your comrades sure are interesting. I didn't know a spirit can join a guild."

"She's our master, actually," Wendy said. "But how did you know that she's a spirit. More importantly, how can you even see her?"

"I see a lot of spirits," Danny replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Wendy asked curiously, sitting next to him. Mavis decided to give the two some privacy, so she disappeared.

Then two young Dragon Slayers chatted happily, while the older mages stared at them.

"She liiiiiiikes him," Happy whispered to them, holding back a giggle.

"But that kid's part of Sabertooth," Natsu growled, glaring the back of Danny's head.

"He may be a kid," Erza said, looking at the two. "But I can feel that he has a lot of magical energy. He's strong."

While they were talking, Danny and Wendy were exchanging stories while Carla and Persephone were just watching the two mages. Persephone keeps giggling while Carla watched her friend stammer.

"Wow," Wendy said after Danny told her how he traveled to Fiore. "That's amazing, Danny-san!"

"Not as amazing as fighting Acnologia!" Danny exclaimed. "You guys actually fought him and survived! My dad said that Acnologia's more monster than dragon."

"You're dad?" Wendy asked, tilting her head.

"Yup," Danny replied. "I'm looking for him, and my mom. Hey, have you seen them?"

"No… what do they look like?" Wendy asked.

"Well, my dad has obsidian scales, sharp teeth, a pointy nose and gray claws," Danny answered. "And my mom has ivory scales, a round nose, gentle-looking eyes, shiny teeth and a pointy tail."

"Hang on," Wendy said, looking at Danny. "What are your parents, exactly?"

"They're dragons," Danny replied, like it was obvious.

"DRAGONS!" Wendy exclaimed, jumping off her seat. Everyone stared at them. "Your parents are dragons… Then are you a….a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yup," Danny replied. "I'm a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. The Phantom Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer?" Natsu said, walking towards them. "Are you one of them?"

"Them?" Danny asked. "You mean Sting-san and Rogue-san? Yeah, I'm one of them."

"Did you kill your parents?" Natsu asked angrily, surprising Danny. Suddenly, Danny started looking angry.

"Why does people keep asking me that!?" He shouted angrily. "I didn't kill them! I've been looking for them for the past seven years!"

Danny and Natsu continued to glare at each other, the people around them watching. Persephone glided towards Danny and tugged the back of his shirt.

"Let's go back to the inn, Danny," she said, pulling him away from Natsu and towards the exit. "The others are probably wondering where we are."

Danny huffed and walked towards the exit. The entire place was silent as the two kids walked out of the inn.

"Natsu-san, why did you do that!?" Wendy shouted at Natsu. Everyone stared at her in surprise, especially Natsu. "He was just asking us if we saw his parents!"

"But he's from Sabertooth!" Natsu replied. "He's the enemy!"

"He's the one who saved me from that Raven Tail mage!" Wendy shouted. "He's my friend!"

While they were arguing, Danny and Persephone flew back to the inn.

"That pink-haired jerk!" Danny exclaimed. "I am so gonna get back at him!"

"How?" Persephone asked.

"I'm gonna put ice in his pants!" Danny said. "Then I'll pull his pants down!"

"Good idea!" Persephone agreed, knowing how Danny pranks people who always make fun of him. She laughed, thinking that Natsu will have a surprise tomorrow.

Danny and Persephone entered the inn. Suddenly, Danny was ambushed by Sting, who grabbed him with a sleeper hold.

"Where you been, pipsqueak?" Sting asked while Danny tried to escape.

"I was eating pie," Danny replied, his face turning blue. "Persephone, help me…"

"Cut it out, Sting!" Persephone said, hitting his head with her tiny fists. "We still need him for tomorrow!"

Sting released him and laughed, patting Danny's head fondly.

"Well, see you two tomorrow," Sting said, yawning. "C'mon, Lector."

Danny watched as Sting and Lector walked towards their room. Soon afterwards, Rogue and Fro followed.

"Well, we better get some sleep," Danny said, yawning. "We need all the energy we need to prank Natsu!"

The two went to their room and went to sleep.

_Honey Bone Inn_

"What's wrong with Wendy-chan?" Lucy asked, looking at the blue haired girl, who was sitting next to Carla. Wendy looked like she just exploded.

"She had a fight with Natsu," Happy explained, eating a big fish.

"Why?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Natsu ruined her date," Happy said, getting all giddy.

Now that got Lucy's attention.

"Date?!" She exclaimed, looking at Happy.

"Aye," Happy continued. "She was dating that white-haired kid from Sabertooth."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. She quickly went to Wendy and grabbed her shoulders.

"Wendy-chan!" She exclaimed, frightening the young mage. "Is it true you're dating that kid from Sabertooth?"

Wendy's face turned red as a tomato.

"We we-weren't dating!" Wendy replied. "We were just talking! Then Natsu started fighting him!"

"But you liiiiiike him!" Happy exclaimed, holding a giggle.

Wendy turned even redder. She started stammering while Carla, who heard the conversation, just sighed.

Lucy smiled at Wendy, thinking that this could be a good novel.

**To those who are disappointed that I didn't add those fight scenes, well I am deeply sorry. I hope you like this chapter, and to Danny's evil revenge plan. Hehehehe…. Don't worry, the next chapter will be good. I have a question, though; do you want Danny to fight Natsu instead of that tag team battle? I already have a chapter in mind. Well, see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now for the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Please, enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Second Day: Chariot

It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games, and the place was as crowded as the first day. The crowds were noisy and the mages were focus on winning. Except for a white-haired boy. Danny was sneaking around the arena, Persephone right behind him. The two kids were looking for a certain pink-haired mage, planning to play a prank on him. After a few minutes of searching, they finally found him, along with his teammates.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Danny said, holding a giant chunk of ice that he made. "Get the camera ready, Persephone."

Persephone nodded and readied the device she was holding. They stealthily made their way towards them, hiding their presence. While they were walking there, Natsu and Wendy were arguing.

"I said I'm sorry, Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed to Wendy, who just turned her head away.

"Well, you shouldn't have interrupted her date," Lucy said, causing the girl to blush.

"It wasn't a date!" Wendy exclaimed, her face redder than a tomato. "We were just talking…"

Natsu suddenly jumped with a yelp. He turned around and punched Gray in the face.

"What was that for, Flame Brain!?" Gray demanded, looking at Natsu.

"You put ice in my pants!" Natsu said, looking down. His eyes suddenly widen when he saw that his pants were down. Wendy covered her eyes while the rest of his team stared at his boxers.

They suddenly heard a snip and laughter. They turned around and saw Danny and Persephone laughing, Persephone holding a camera. A picture came out of the camera and Danny took it. He looked and laughed even louder. He gave the picture to Persephone and she laughed just as loud as Danny.

"Why you!" Natsu exclaimed, running towards them.

"Run!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing Persephone and dashing away from the angry mage. Natsu would have gotten them if he were wearing his pants. Natsu tripped and landed on his face. Danny stopped, took a picture of it and continued running.

"Get back here!" Natsu exclaimed, putting his pants back on. Wendy giggled a bit.

Danny ran through the crowd, avoiding them. Danny hid behind a pillar, breathing deeply.

"That was fun," Persephone said, panting. They looked at the picture and laughed.

"Let's show this to the others," Danny said, running back to his team.

Danny and Persephone ran back to his team, who were waiting for him.

"Where have you been, pipsqueak?" Sting asked, looking at the panting kid and kitten.

"Check this out," Danny said breathlessly, holding the picture towards them. Sting took the picture and looked at it. He suddenly laughed when he saw it. He showed the picture to others. The picture showed Natsu in his boxers.

"When did you get this?" Sting asked breathlessly.

"Just this morning," Danny replied. They looked at the picture one more time and laughed. Sting nudged Danny on the ribs. Danny looked at him and saw Sting pointing at the other side of the arena. They saw Natsu looking at them and started laughing.

Natsu was fuming. His pants were pulled down by the kid from Sabertooth and what's worst was the kid took a picture of it. His friends, instead of making him feel better, were laughing at him. He suddenly heard laughter from the other side. He looked and saw Sting and Danny laughing. Sting nudged at Danny and pointed at his direction. Danny looked and started laughing. He waved the picture at his direction and started laughing louder. Natsu growled in frustration and looked away.

"WELCOME FOR THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Chapati announced proudly. "I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME OUR SPECIAL GUEST FOR THE SECOND DAY, JASON FROM SORCERER MAGAZINE!"

"Cooooool!" A blond, pointy-haired guy exclaimed, looking a little too energetic.

"AND NOW, FOR THE SECOND DAY'S EVENT," Chapati continued. "TODAY'S EVENT IS… THE CHARIOT EVENT!"

The audience cheered when a bunch of platforms with wheels appeared from the stadium to the heart of the city.

"NOW, MAY THE ONES WHO WISHED TO PARTICIPATE COME DOWN TO ARENA," Chapati announced.

"Okay," Danny said, standing on the railings. He turned and looked at his team. "Since Rufus-san already participated and no one else is volunteering, I'm gonna jump in." He jumped, did some somersaults and landed gracefully on his feet.

"IT LOOKS LIKE DANNY PHANTOM IS PRESENTING FOR SABERTOOTH!" Chapati exclaimed as the crowds cheered. "THE GHOST PRINCE HAS ENTERED THE ARENA!"

"If that kid's entering, so am I!" Natsu exclaimed, looking determined.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Natsu," Lucy said, knowing that Natsu's weak against transportation.

"Lucy's right, Natsu," Erza agreed. "You should let Elfman, Gray or me participate."

"Yeah, Flame Brain," Gray said. "You're weak against transportation. Let us-."

"Just let me participate, guys," Natsu said. "Just trust me."

After a few minutes of hesitation, they hesitantly agreed to let him participate. Natsu ran towards the arena, feeling fire up.

"If Salamander's going to participate, then I'm going in," Gajeel said, grinning. He walked towards the arena. The rest of the participants are Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Risley, a chubby girl from Mermaid Heel, Yuka from Lamia Scale and Kurohebi, a creepy guy from Raven Tail.

"I see you decided to play, Natsu-san," Danny said, smirking. "And I see you're wearing pants."

"Shut up!" Natsu exclaimed, his head on fire.

"What are you angry about, Salamander?" Gajeel asked, walking towards them.

Danny showed the picture to Gajeel. Gajeel coughed loudly and covered his mouth.

"That's it!" Natsu exclaimed. He pointed at Danny. "You're going to lose!"

"No, you are!" Danny said, their foreheads pushing each other. "You're going to eat my dust!"

"If there's someone who's going to win this match, is me!" Gajeel said, joining the forehead push.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THREE OF OUR PARTICIPANTS HAVE MADE A RIVALRY," Chapati announced as the crowds cheered.

"NOW, TO THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW," Chapati continued. "THIS COMPETITION CONSISTS OF REACHING THE GOAL WITHOUT FALLING OFF FROM THE CONNECTED CHARIOTS."

But this isn't some regular race!" Yazima added.

"Cooool!" Jason exclaimed. "Coool! Coooooool!"

"THE CHARIOTS UNDERFOOT ARE CONSTANTLY IN MOTION, SO EVEN A MOMENT CARELESSNESS WILL PROVE TO BE YOUR UNDOING," Chapati continued. "THEY PASS THROUGH THE MAJOR SIGHTSEEING LOCALES OF CROCUS. WHICH TEAM WILL BE THE FIRST TO ARRIVE AT THE GOAL, HERE AT THE DOMUS FLAU!?"

The audience cheered louder after that. Mato, the pumpkin mascot appeared in front of the participants.

"Hello, pumpkin!" Mato exclaimed. "And welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!"

"I know you!" Danny exclaimed. "Can I eat your head?"

"NO YOU CAN'T, PUMPKIN!" Mato exclaimed, holding his head and quickly backing away from Danny. The audience laughed, remembering how Danny did the same thing last year. Mato coughed and regained his posture.

"Anyway, pumpkin," Mato continued. "Please stand behind the starting line and wait for the signal, pumpkin."

Everyone did what Mato said, except Bacchus, who was staggering around, looking for alcohol. After a few minutes, they finally have everyone on the starting line.

"Okay, pumpkin!" Mato said, holding a whistle. "On your marks… Get set… PUMPKIN!" He blew the whistle loudly. The audience cheered when the participants ran towards the Chariots. Suddenly, something weird just happened. The minute Danny, Natsu and Gajeel stepped foot on the thing, they started falling apart.

They started groaning in pain, sweating bullets of their faces and feeling like they were about to lose their breakfast.

"IT SEEMS OUR THREE PARTICIPANTS ARE HAVING A PROBLEM!" Chapati announced, looking at the three Dragon Slayers. "NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL A IS TRAILING BACK IN A GROGGY STATE, ALONG WITH GAJEEL FROM FAIRY TAIL B AND DANNY FROM SABERTOOTH! WHAT IS THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE, YAZIMA-SAN?"

"The three of them seem to have something in common," Yazima replied.

"Cooooool!" Jason exclaimed.

"UM… JASON-SAN, YOU'RE TOO NOISY," Chapati said.

"Crap…" Danny said, staggering forward. "I forgot… I hate transportation!"

"What's happening to me…!" Gajeel exclaimed, feeling terrible. "I'm fine when it comes to transportation! Salamander's the one who can't stand it!"

Everyone in the stands is now watching the three participants.

"What's happening to Gajeel…?" Panther Lily said, watching them.

"Stop copying Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Even the kid from Sabertooth…" Levy said.

"Oh man!" Persephone exclaimed. "Danny's weak against this stuff!"

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Lector said, smugly. "Even the strongest, invincible Sting-kun is weak against this."

"Fro feels the same way!" Fro said.

"Why did we agree to send Natsu out?" Gray said, not bearing to watch this.

"Will you look at that," Sting said. "It seems like Danny is in a little predicament."

"Doesn't that always happen to you guys?" Orga asked, looking at Sting and Rouge.

"It seems all Dragon Slayers are weak against transportation," Rouge said in a bored tone.

"Since Dragon Slayers are weak against transportation," Mira said, looking at Laxus, "Does that mean Laxus-san…"

"Don't say a word to anyone," Laxus said, not looking at them.

"I guess that answers it," Juvia said.

"Oh wait!" Danny remembered, trying not to throw up. "I can heal myself!"

He used the healing spell and felt better. He cheered and started running when he noticed that Natsu and Gajeel were still groggy.

"Hey," Danny said, looking at them. "Can I ask you something?"

"W-what?" Natsu said, trying not to fall.

"Why did you guys participate in the games?" Danny said, curious. "I heard from the other guilds that Fairy Tail always end up last place every year… I just wanna know, why?"

Natsu stared at Danny, looking if he was making fun of them. But he wasn't. He was just really curious.

"…It's for our comrades…" Natsu replied. That got everyone's attention. While the others were racing ahead, the audience was watching Natsu.

"They were waiting for us…" Natsu continued. "Always… For seven years… And protected the guild…Even of they were made fools of, they endured and endured… No matter how tough it was, no matter how hard!"

At that point, everyone from Fairy Tail started crying. The audience was listening, breathing quietly.

"We'll show everyone," Natsu finished. "For our comrades… THE PROOF THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING! AND THAT'S WHY WE'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

Danny stared at Natsu, speechless. Everyone from Fairy Tail started crying tears of happiness. Even the audience was touched by his speech.

Danny started to smile. He did the spell that cured motion sickness on both Natsu and Gajeel, surprising everyone.

"You're more cooler than I thought, Natsu-san," Danny said.

"Why did you…" Natsu asked, looking at the young Dragon Slayer.

"Heal you two?" Danny finished. He shrugged and said, "where's the fun in racing someone who can't stand up? You wanna prove that your guild is still fighting, then prove it, by racing me."

Both Natsu and Gajeel stared at the kid then started grinning.

"You know what, you're an interesting brat," Gajeel commented. "But don't go crying when we beat you!"

The three started running at full speed, catching up to the participants. Their faces determined to beat the other one. Natsu used his flames to go faster, using it as a speed booster. Danny, who didn't want to lose, made a path of ice and slide on it. Gajeel, who was way behind, just used his endurance and increased his speed. Soon, they left most of the participants behind. They stared at the three mages, surprised by the sudden comeback.

"I'm going to win this!" Natsu exclaimed, making the flames bigger.

"No!" Danny shouted, enjoying himself. "I am!"

"The one who's going to win this is me!" Gajeel shouted.

Suddenly, Natsu's flames started shrinking, Danny's ice started melting and Gajeel started slowing down. But that didn't stop them. Soon, they were near the finish line, trying to take the lead. They were neck-to-neck to take the lead, the finish line just a few feet away.

"Almost there!" Danny shouted, ignoring the aching pain in his legs. "I'm gonna win this!"

"No!" Natsu exclaimed, increasing his speed. "I will!"

"I'm gonna win this!" Gajeel exclaimed.

They were just inches away. Danny, who was about to collapse, ignored the pain on his legs and dived at the finish line. Natsu, who didn't want to lose, copied him. Gajeel, who was too tired to run, decided to do the same.

"AND THE ONE WHO TAKES FIRST PLACE IS…" Chapati announced, looking at the three Dragon Slayer. Danny, who dived first, used his flames and rocketed towards the finish line. "DANNY FROM SABERTOOTH! SECOND PLACE IS NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL A AND THIRD PLACE IS GAJEEL FROM FAIRY TAIL B!"

The audience cheered, for both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Danny was lying on the ground, his muscles aching. Natsu was on all fours while Gajeel was holding his knees for support. Both of them were panting for breath. The one took fourth place was Bacchus, who used a body enhancer to increase his speed, fifth place was Kurohebi, sixth was Risley, who used her powers to turn thin, seventh was Yuka and eight was Ichiya, who collapse.

"WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered. "FAIRY TAIL A AND B HAS TAKEN BOTH SECOND AND THIRD PLACES! WILL THIS BE THE COMEBACK THAT THEY ARE WAITING FOR!"

Danny shakily stood up, using his knees for support. He looked up and saw Natsu looking at him. Danny grinned at him and Natsu returned the grin.

"You sure are something, kid," Natsu complimented, panting.

"You too," Danny said, gasping for breath.

"You know," Lucy said, looking at the two Dragon Slayers. "Those two sure are alike…"

"Yeah, they are," Gray agreed.

"I don't know if that's a good thing, or not," Elfman said.

"You found a great guy to be with, Wendy," Erza commented, causing the young mage to blush.

"We're just friends!" Wendy exclaimed.

Somewhere in the dark part of the arena, a cloaked figure was watching it and smiled evilly.

"I have found another piece to complete the project," he said, his eyes gleaming. "Soon, Eclipse will be complete and Lord Zeref will be unstoppable!"

He vanished in the shadows as the participants went back to their respective teams.

**Okay, the second day is half over! I hope you like my improvising. Since I decided to do the Danny VS Natsu chapter, I decided to use Danny in the Chariot Event. And I was kinda fell down when I read that Eclipse wasn't an evil plan, so I decided to turn it evil here. There are no time traveling, that's confusing, and there will be an epic battle in the future, so stay tuned! Well, have a good day see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, let's get back to the show…err… I mean story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Second Day: Battle Events

"I'm fine, really, Wendy-chan," Danny said in a flustered tone as the young, blue-haired mage eased the painful strain in his legs. "No need to get fussy over your opponent."

Wendy ignored him and continued relieving his strained legs. The two were currently in the medical bay with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Persephone and an old woman named Porlyusica. After the race, both Danny and Natsu collapsed from the strain in their legs. Gajeel was the only one who didn't collapse, but his legs were shaking. Both Danny and Natsu were carried towards the medical room, Persephone, Happy, Lucy, Carla and Wendy going with them.

Natsu was lying on the other bed, looking well and snoring loudly. Happy, Carla and Persephone were talking, Lucy was watching the two young mage and Porlyusica was just minding her own business. Wendy was finally done soothing Danny's legs. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, smiling at her success. Danny stared at her, thinking how cute her smile is.

Wendy noticed him staring at her.

"Is something wrong, Danny-san?" She asked, looking at him. "Your face is red."

Danny blushed deeper and avoided her gaze.

"I-I-it's nothing," Danny replied. "Just, you know, tired."

"You liiiiiiike her," both Persephone and Happy said, holding their laughter.

"Shut up!" Danny exclaimed, his face as red as a tomato. Wendy started blushing as well, making the two felines laugh more. Carla sighed and Lucy just smiled.

Danny and Wendy were avoiding each other's gaze, their faces so red that it would put a tomato to shame. After a few seconds, Danny decided to break the silence.

"T-t-t-thanks for healing, Wendy-chan," he said, standing up. His legs suddenly buckled, causing him to fall back in the bed.

"Your legs are still tired," Wendy said in a worried tone. "You have to rest here for a bit."

"But I don't wanna!" Danny complained, pouting like a kid. "I'm missing all the fun!"

Wendy watched Danny pout, thinking how cute he looks.

"Well, we better go," Lucy said suddenly, standing up. She grabbed Happy, Persephone and Carla and walked towards the door. "We don't wanna miss the game, and Natsu still needs his rest. See you later, Wendy-chan!"

She quickly left the room, not waiting for their response and ignoring the protesting felines. The two young Dragon Slayers were looking at the door.

"Your friend's weird," Danny said. Wendy just laughed nervously.

"Why'd you kidnap us!" Persephone complained once Lucy let them go.

"We have to leave them alone," Lucy explained, walking in the corridors. "It's like in the novels; leave two lovebirds alone to deepen their relationship."

"That's weird advice coming from you, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. "Danny should just give Wendy a fish! That's more romantic!"

"Look who's talking about weird advice," Lucy said, looking very comical.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Persephone said, bowing at them. "See you!" She flew off towards the other two Exceeds from Sabertooth. Carla and Happy flew back to Fairy Tail and Lucy went back to her team. Just as she reached them, she noticed that the first match was about to start; Kurohebi from Raven Tail vs. Tobi from Lamia Scale.

"IT'S A STAREDOWN BETWEEN THE SERPENT AND THE HOUND!" Chapati exclaimed. "WHO WILL CLAIM VICTORY?!"

"I hope to see a fair match," Yazima said.

"Toby…is just so doggishly coool!" Jason exclaimed.

"The battle already?" Lucy asked, jogging towards her teammates.

"It's just getting underway," Elfman replied, leaning on the edge.

"Look's like doggish dude from Lyon's team is up," Gray added.

"The opponent is from Raven Tail, though…" Erza said, looking worried.

"Raven Tail…" Lucy said. She looked at them and saw Flare looking at her.

"Blondie…" she said, looking a bit crazy.

Lucy stared at her, but not in fear, but in surprise. She saw that Flare was covered with bruises. She watched as the big guy in mask grabbed her face and started lecturing her. Lucy looked back to the arena, feeling sorry for the red-haired mage.

"LET THE FIRST MATCH BEGIN!" Chapati exclaimed as someone banged the gong. Tobi's claws extended and he charged at Kurohebi.

"Super Paralyzing Claws- Mega Mega Jellyfish!" He exclaimed, swiping at Kurohebi, who dodged every swipe. Kurohebi suddenly fell back and disappeared.

"He vanished!" Tobi exclaimed, looking astonished.

"You idiot!" Jura exclaimed. "It's mimicry magic!"

"Sand Rebellion!" Kurohebi exclaimed, appearing behind Tobi and attacking him with a torrent of sand. The dog man was blasted away, his face painted with surprise.

"That's my magic!" Max exclaimed, surprised.

"He can use individual magic abilities with mimicry, huh," Lucky examined.

"Mimic…" Mavis mused. "What a rare magic ability."

"C'mon Doggish Dude!" Romeo cheered.

"Smash the guy from Iwan's guild, Doggish Dude!" Makarov cheered, looking fired up.

"Oooon…. You're strong," Tobi complimented, panting.

"You're tough too," Kurohebi said, not breaking a sweat.

"Kurohebi… That's a cool name," Tobi said.

"That's not my real name," Kurohebi confessed.

"That's not your name!?" Tobi exclaimed, looking very angry.

"Why are you getting mad?" Kurohebi asked.

Tobi swiped at him, but he just bended backwards to avoid it.

"You!" Tobi exclaimed, slashing at the snake. "If I win, you tell me your name!"

"That's no big deal," Kurohebi agreed, dodging every swipe. "And if I win?"

"I'll tell you my biggest secret!" Tobi replied.

"That sounds interesting," Kurohebi said.

"IT SEEMS LIKE AN ODD WAGER HAS BEEN STRUCK!" Chapati announced.

"I'm not interested in both of them, though," Yazima said.

"Coooool!" Jason shouted, pumping his hands around.

Kurohebi suddenly did something that surprised both Tobi and the audience.

"DOWN!" Chapati exclaimed as Kurohebi walked towards the fallen Tobi. "TOBI IS NO LONGER STANDING!"

"THE MATCH IS OVER!" Team Lamia Scale was groaning, face palming.

"THE VICTOR IS… RAVEN TAIL'S KUROHEBI!" Team Raven Tail was laughing at their success.

"He's strong…" Erza commented.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "And I don't think he was giving it his all, either."

"So strong, even without resorting to cowardly tactics, huh," Lucy said.

"AND WITH THAT, RAVEN TAIL HAS 32 PTS. AND LAMIA SCALE 20 PTS!"

"Well?" Kurohebi said, looking at the fallen Doggish Dude. "So what's your secret?"

Tobi didn't answer, tears froming in his eyes.

"My socks…" he admitted. Oddly, he was wearing only one sock, the other foot was bare, what's weirder is that there's a sock hanging on his neck. "I can't find one of them…"

Kurohbi looked at Tobi like he was joking.

"Even though I've been looking for the past three motnhs…" Tobi continued, crying. "Why can't I find it…I… couldn't tell anyone…"

His teammates expressions were changed from disbelief to embarrassment. Kurohebi, after seconds of silence, pointed at his chest. Tobi looked down and to his surprise, saw his sock there, safely hanging on his neck.

"It was in a place like this!" He cried, holding his sock gently.

Everyone in the audience stared at him in disbelief.

"You're… such a good guy…" Tobi said to Kurohebi. "Ooon…I finally found it!"

"How wonderful, Dog-like guy," Erza said, wiping a tear off her face.

"What the heck are you getting touched for?" Gray asked in disbelief.

Lucy didn't comment, she just stood there with a priceless expression. Lamia Scale's Master was just sitting there. Suddenly, Kurohebi offered a hand at Tobi.

"OHHH…" Chapati said, getting over his shock. "THESE TWO, WHO WERE BATTLING JUST NOW, ARE GOING TO SHAKE…"

But Kurohebi just grabbed Tobi's sock and ripped it away from his chest. Then he started ripping the sock into bits.

"NO WAY!" Chapati exclaimed as Tobi started crying. Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail A started at Kurohebi, stunned. "THIS IS CRUEL! IT'S TOO CRUEL!"

"The more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it," Kurohebi declared, walking away from a crying Tobi. "That's me."

"ONLY THE LAUGHTER OF THE RAVENS IS HEARD IN THIS SILENT STADIUM!" Chapati exclaimed, which is true. Makarov and Mavis watched Raven Tail's cruel laughter with silence expression.

"WELL…LET'S COMPOSE OURSELVES AND MOVE ON THE SECOND MATCH OF THE DAY," Chapati said once everything was in order. "QUATRO CERBERUS- BACCHUS!"

Bacchus staggered towards the center, holding a bottle of alcohol.

"AGAINST FAIRY TAIL A'S…"

"Us, huh…" Erza said.

"What'll we do if it's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Smack him in the face to wake up," Gray replied.

"That guy… was on par with Erza, right?" Elfman asked, looking a bit nervous.

"There he is!" Cana exclaimed angrily. "I don't care who does it! Beat that guy up for me!"

"Calm down, Cana…" Macao said, restraining the girl.

"ELFMAN!" Chapati finished, surprising everyone from Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, in the Medical Bay, Danny was watching the match with Wendy through Lacrima Visa. He clenched his fists when the creepy guy did that.

"I'm liking those guys less and less each second," he muttered to Wendy, who silently agreed with him. While they were watching, Bacchus and Elfman were the next to fight. "Looks like that buff friend of yours is fighting." He looked at Wendy and noticed how worried she is.

"Don't worry," Danny assured her, grinning. "He looks strong enough to beat Bacchus."

Wendy smiled at Danny, thankful for the assurance. The two stared at each other, unaware that their faces are getting closer to each other. Suddenly, they heard a cough. Surprise, they looked and saw Porlyusica standing there, holding a wash bin. Danny and Wendy realized that they were too close. Blushing, the two quickly separated and started watching the fight. Natsu was snoring peacefully, not a care in the world. While they were watching, Danny felt something wrong.

"Get down!" He shouted, surprising the two mages. He jumped out off the bed and summoned his staff, dashing through the door. When the door opened and a guy wearing a mask went in, Danny kicked his face and sent towards the other seven masked people, looking surprised to see a kid attacking them.

"Quick!" One of the masked guys said. "Take him down! He's one of the people we were hired to take!"

"What!?" Danny exclaimed, a white glow surrounding his body. He attacked the group of masked strangers, every strike freezing them. Soon, there were four masked people left. Wendy and Porlyusica peeked out through the door to see what was happening. The men noticed them and decided to change plans.

"Grab the girl!" One of them exclaimed. He grabbed two guns and pointed them at Danny. "I'll take care of the boy!"

The three men charged at Wendy and Porlyusica. Danny ran towards them, but the guy with guns blocked his way.

"If it comes to fighting mages, I'm not going to lo-" he said, but he was interrupted with a foot in the face, courtesy from Danny. Just as the guy fell to the ground, Danny heard two screams. He looked and saw the masked guys carrying a screaming Wendy and an angry Porlyusica, running as fast as they can through the corridors.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed. He was about to run after them when he suddenly heard a yawn behind him. He turned around and saw Natsu yawning.

"What was that racket?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. He noticed the passed out guard. "What happened here?"

"We can talk later," Danny replied, running after the guys. "First we need to save Wendy-chan and Porlyusica-san!"

That got Natsu's attention. He followed the younger Dragon Slayer and saw two masked people carrying Wendy and Porlyusica.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed, spitting a little fire. "Put them down!"

"Oh crap!" One of them exclaimed. "They're catching up!"

"Run faster!" The guy carrying Wendy exclaimed. He looked at the guy who was carrying Porlyusica. "Why are you carrying that old hag, anyway!? We were ordered to take only the boy and the girl!"

Danny's and Natsu's eyes widen when they heard that.

"Well," the guy answered, avoiding Porlyusica's angry fists. "Depending on your point of view-"

"She's not a girl!" The guy replied.

"Who ordered you to do this!" Natsu demanded, running at full speed, Danny right beside him. The guys screamed like girls when Danny and Natsu jumped at them. Danny trapped half of them in an ice burg and Natsu burned the rest with his flames. Both Wendy and Porlyusica were safe and unharmed.

"You okay?" Danny asked Wendy. He was a little too close to her, causing her to blush.

"Y-y-y-y-yes," she stuttered, looking down. "Thanks, Danny-san."

"Hey, look!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing. "Elfman's fighting!"

They ran towards him and watched the fight, which wasn't going good for Elfman. He was kneeling on the ground while Bacchus was standing, confidence was plastered at his face.

"THIS IS QUITE A ONE-SIDED BATTLE!" Chapati exclaimed. "ELFMAN CAN'T LAY A HAND ON BACCHUS!"

Elfman was glaring at his opponent, panting heavily.

"A night with those beautiful girls," Bacchus said, grinning smugly at his fallen opponent. "How wonderful."

Elfman's comrades was watching the match intensely, especially his sisters.

"Elf-niichan," Lisanna said, worriedly.

"It'll be fine," Evergreen said to her, smiling. "He's a guy that comes through when it counts."

"Yeah," Lisanna said as she smiled thankfully at Evergreen.

Elfman charged at Bacchus, his entire body flickering.

"Beast Soul- Weretiger!" He shouted as he transformed into a tiger-like creature, slashing at Bacchus with lighting speed.

"That's a speedy take-over," Mira commented.

"Hopefully he will be able to connect," Juvia said.

Elfman kept slashing, but Bacchus kept dodging them with ease. Then he countered with swift strikes with his palm, hitting with every strike.

"Wild," Bacchus said as Elfman fell again. His teammates cheered wildly.

"Elfman's attacks aren't hitting at all," Gray said in a worried tone.

"I wonder if it's because of that guy's weird movements," Lucy said in the same worried tone.

"His magic is a type that focuses magical energy in the palm of his hands," Erza explained, her hands cross. "It's a relatively orthodox magic. However, the secret to his strength is the mastery of a martial art that allows him to use that magic to its fullest potential. It's called the Hanging-Chop Fist. It's a martial art that uses those special stances to particularly effective palm strikes. What's even scarier is that he added some improvement to that…and created a Drunken Hanging-Chop Fist."

"Drunken?" Gray asked. "Like with alcohol, you mean?"

"Yup," Erza replied. "It's impossible to predict the Drunken Falcon's attacks. On top of that, the destructive power is enhanced as well, which is part of the key of his victory…But that's not the problem. He hasn't even touched a single drop of alcohol."

"So that means..!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's not even trying!" Gray finished.

Bacchus jumped up and hit Elfman, sending him to the ground.

"You're a 'man', aren't you?" Bacchus said, licking the sweat off his lips. "Keep your promises."

Elfman struggled to get up. Both Mira and Lisanna looked at Elfman with worried eyes.

"IS ELFMAN UNABLE TO GET UP!?" Chapati exclaimed. "BY THE WAY, SINCE THE GRAND MAGIC GAME'S OFFICIAL MASCOT AND REFEREE MATT-KUN IS ON HIS DAY OFF, I'LL BE SERVING AS THE REFEREE AS WELL.

"Coool!" Jason exclaimed as Yazima just grunted.

"Day off?" One of the people in the audience said, thinking why the pumpkin man would get a day off.

"Well…some change is great once in a while," one of them said in a disappointed tone.

"It hasn't been decided yet, you drunken dog," Elfman suddenly said, standing up.

"Hm?" Bacchus said, looking at Elfman.

"The wager…in the event that I win," Elfman answered.

"There's no hope for you to win… fine, what will happen if you win?" Bacchus asked.

"If I win…the name of your guild… will be Quatro Puppy for the rest of the game!" Elfman said, grinning.

"Pu-!?" Bacchus said, holding his laughter.

"What!?" Quatro Cerberus exclaimed in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed as tears flowed out of his eyes, holding his sides. "Quatro Puppy!? HAHAHAHA!"

"Fine!" Bacchus said, picking up his bottle of alcohol. "Well then, let's end this…"

" He drank alcohol!" Gray exclaimed.

"Here it comes, Elfman," Erza said.

"He's serious…" Lucy said.

Bacchus started doing a weird battle pose.

"Beast Soul-" Elfman said, his from flickering again.

"It's useless!" Bacchus exclaimed as he ran towards him with lighting fast speed. He stopped right behind him, laughing.

Everyone stared in horror and shock.

_Seven hits in an instant!_ Erza thought.

Bacchus turned around, smiling drunkenly. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he looked at his palms, which were severly injured.

"What the heck is this!?" He exclaimed, looking at his bleeding hands. "My hands!" He looked back at Elfman and saw a giant reptile like creature.

"Lizardman!" He exclaimed. "If I can't hit you, I'll let you hit me!"

"Bring it on!" Elfman shouted, gesturing Bacchus with both hands. "Your hands or my body…whichever breaks first determines the winner!"

Bacchus stared at Elfman with a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"Woah," Danny said as Natsu and Wendy cheered. "This will be interesting."

"That's quite a strategy…" Mira commented.

"It's so unreasonable," Juvia said. "Indeed, Lizardman's scales have countless of spikes… which is suitable to fight an opponent with bare hands… but his opponent is someone who can even break Lizardman's hard scales.

"What's wrong!?" Elfman exclaimed.

"You're an interesting guy!" Bacchus said, charging at him, smiling wildly. "My soul is shaking! Bring it!"

Bacchus attacked at Elfman as Elfman guarded himself.

"WHAT A FRENZY!" Chapati exclaimed as everyone watched the match breathlessly. "THIS HAS BECOME MORE LIKE A CLASH OF WILLS THAN A SIMPLE BATTLE! WHICH ONE WILL FALL; THE ATTACKER OR THE OFFENDER! THIS MATCH-"

Everyone from Fairy Tail were on the edge of their seat, their eyes glued to the fight. Evergreen was also cheering hard, strangling Bixlow.

"-WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR!?"

After minutes that seemed like hours has passed, both fighters were kneeling, panting for air and sweating bullets. Everyone, the commentators, the audience and teams were silently waiting. Jason, who would be exclaimed cool was crying tears of excitement.

"You're name… is Elfman….right?" Bacchus asked after seconds of silence.

Elfman didn't answer. Bacchus suddenly started laughing, standing up with his head and arms raised in pride.

"THE ONE STANDING…IS BACCHUS!" Chapati said. Everyone from Fairy Tail looked down in defeat, their eyes filled with sadness. Lisanna was crying because her brother loss.

"You know…" Bacchus suddenly said. "You're… the man!"

He suddenly fainted, surprising everyone.

"DOWN!" Chapati exclaimed. "BACCHUS IS DOWN! THE WINNER IS ELFMAN!"

Everyone from Fairy Tail started cheering, except Bixlow, who fainted from lack of oxygen.

"FAIRY TAIL RECEIVES 10 PTS! THAT MAKES IT 18 PTS!"

"P-puppy…" everyone from Quatro…Puppy said in shock.

"IS THIS CRY THE BEACON OF FAIRY TAIL'S REBIRTH!?" Chapati continued as the audience cheered. "ELFMAN! A SPECTACULAR VICTORY OVER A STRONG OPPONENT!"

"Cooool! Coooool! Coooooooooool!" Jason exclaimed.

Elfman raised his arms and cried his roar of victory.

"All right, Elfman!" Natsu exclaimed as he heard the applause.

"You okay there, Wendy-chan?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Wendy replied. "Thanks to you and Grandine!"

"I told you to stop calling me that already!" Porlyusica/ Grandine said. "Speaking of which…those guys just now…"

Before they were taken away, the group of masked people confessed that they were ordered by Raven Tail to bring the girl that was in the medical room, along with Danny.

"Raven Tail," Natsu growled, his face painted with anger. Danny clenched his fists so tight that blood started dripping.

"That girl that _was_ in the medical bay?" Wendy said, thinking. "Past tense?"

"There was a girl in the medical bay," Porlyusica said. "The one that escorted Danny and Natsu to the medical bay."

"Lucy?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

Meanwhile, inside an unknown area, three people were talking. One of them was Vlad, his fancy outfit fitting in the area.

"So the plan failed, huh?" He said in a calm tone.

"You moron," a guy with black curly hair said to the guard. He was wearing shiny armor and a cape. "Half the target was wrong to begin with anyway. Didn't you relay the girl's appearance?"

"My apologies," the guard said, bowing towards them.

"I guess we just have to go with plan B then," Vlad said, fixing his cloak. "What about our hired help?"

"We've taken them into custody and placed them in jail," the guard reply.

"We didn't get find out, right?" The guy asked.

"Yes," the guard replied saluting. "Raven Tail was made the source of the request."

"Which is partially true," Vlad commented. "We could use this discord between the two guilds and take the opportunity to capture both Daniel and the Stellar Mage."

"For the sake of the Eclipse Plan," the other guy finished. "And for Lord Zeref!"

**Okay, it's done! I know the second day is not done yet, but this is a real good cliffhanger! Anyway, a reviewer requested to show who's in which team, and I decided to show the points as well, to keep you guys in track! And don't worry, the places will change over time if you don't like it.**

**1****st**** place- Raven Tail 32 PTS**

**Members: Vlad, Obra, Flare, Narupuding, Kurohebi, Alexei.**

**2nd place- Sabertooth 30 PTS**

**Members: Sting, Rogue, Danny, Rufus, Orga, Yukino.**

**3****rd**** place- Lamia Scale 20 PTS**

**Members: Lyon, Jura, Tobi, Chelia, Yuka, Paulina.**

**4****th**** place- Fairy Tail A 18 PTS**

**Members: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Wendy.**

**5****th**** place- Blue Pegasus 17 PTS**

**Members: Ichiya, Eve, Ren, Hibiki, Nichiya, Tucker.**

**6****th**** place- Mermaid Heel 12 PTS**

**Members: Kagura, Arania, Beth, Risley, Milliana, Sam.**

**7****th**** place- Quatro Puppy 8 PTS**

**Members: Bacchus, Skulker, War Cry, Rocker, Semmes, Yaeger.**

**8****th**** place- Fairy Tail B 7 PTS**

**Members: Laxus, Mira, Freed, Jellal(Mystogun), Gajeel, Juvia.**

**And there you have it! By the way, what do you think of Persephone, my OC, pairing up with Panther Lily? And you can ask what pairing you like, just don't ask me to change the Danny/Wendy pairing. That's the key to this story. By the way, please view the poll that I have made recently and vote. See you later. You know what, that's gonna be my Fanfic catch phrase! Hehehehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It is time, once again, for you to enjoy another chapter of The Phantom Dragon Slayer.**

Chapter 11: Gateway Hidden in the Dark

"It seems I underestimated Elfman a bit," Erza said, looking at her injured teammate. "His endurance and strength of will might be unrivaled in our guild. We'll definitely build upon his hard-won victory."

"To think that Erza would acknowledge him like this…" Lucy said in awe.

"Well, he did win against Bacchus," Gray said.

"You were rocking, Elfman!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't talk like I'm dead, you guys," Elfman complained as Wendy and Lisanna tended his wounds. "That hurts."

"Well, being strong is your only redeeming feature," Lisanna said, trying to cheer her brother up.

"That's kind of a sad redeeming feature," Natsu commented, holding his laughter.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Elfman exclaimed, looking very comical.

"But you were really amazing," Levy commented.

"It's pathetic, but since I'm in this condition, I leave the rest to you, Levy," Elfman said.

"You can count on me!" Levy said.

"Well… the next match is already starting," Porlyusica said. "You kids better get going. Observing the enemy is part of the key to victory, you know."

"Take care then, Granny," Natsu said as he and the rest of them were about to leave.

"Don't worry and just focus on the game," Bixlow said, sticking his tongue out. "The Raijinshuu, and Cana, will protect this place."

"We'll make sure no one will get pass us," Cana said, holding a barrel of beer.

"We won't let this place get attacked a second time," Evergreen added.

When the team finally left, Elfman looked at his guild mates.

"I'm…sorry," he said to them, thinking of all the trouble they did to guard him.

"Hmph," Evergreen said with a small smile. "Couldn't you come up with a more graceful battle strategy?"

"C'mon," Cana said with a mischievous look on her face. "The injured should be sleeping."

"Should we let Ever sleep with you?" Bixlow added, pushing Evergreen towards Elfman.

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" Both Elfman and Evergreen exclaimed, their faces red.

Meanwhile, Natsu and his friends were walking back to the arena, talking about the incident.

"At any rate… those guys from Raven Tail… their tactics are just plain dirty," Gray commented.

"Are they hoping to reduce our battle power by taking out one person at a time?" Erza guessed.

"About this incident… some questions still remain," Carla said.

"What is it, Carla?" Wendy asked, looking at her feline companion.

"Why did they only want Lucy?" Carla asked.

"Maybe they wanted to use her as a bargaining chip," Erza guessed, looking at Carla.

"But I don't understand one thing," Wendy said. "Why did they also want to get Danny-san? He's not a member of our guild."

"We may never know their intentions," Erza said. "Well, regardless if they're trying to target us outside the arena, we should try our best that no one is left alone at any given time."

Carla remained quiet, like she was thinking something deeply.

"By the way, Wendy-chan," Lucy said, looking at the young mage. "How did your alone time with Danny go?"

Wendy's face suddenly became red as a tomato.

"N-n-n-n-nothing happened!" She replied, waving her arms around.

"You liiiiiiiike him," Happy teased, causing Wendy to blush even deeper.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking back to his team, thinking about the incident with Raven Tail. He just didn't understand. Why were those Raven Tail freaks after him? The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

"Aaargh!" He shouted, holding his head. "All this thinking is making my head hurt!"

He took a deep breath and decided not to worry about it. He decided if Raven Tail did that again, he's going to give them a good reason to regret doing it.

When he finally reached his team, the third match was about to start.

"How you doing, Pipsqueak?" Sting asked as Danny leaned on the edge to see who was fighting.

"I'm fine," Danny replied as Chapati announced that the contenders are Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus.

"You had fun with you're girlfriend?" Sting teased, causing Danny to blush.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny exclaimed, waving his arms. "She just a girl who's my friend!"

Sting laughed at Danny's expression. Before Danny could kick Sting's shin, all the male audience started cheering. He looked down at the arena and saw the something weird; both Mira and Jenny were wearing swimsuits, doing weird poses. Every male audience was cheering wildly, their eyes shaped like hearts.

"WOOW!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Calm down, Master…" Romeo said, looking at the old man.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed, looking at the scene with priceless expressions.

Erza just stood there, watching like she wanted to join.

"Mira-san…" Wendy said, trembling in embarrassment.

"…And Jenny, the Weekly Sorcerer's #1 Mage You'd Like To Be Your Girlfriend!" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy covered her chest, like she was ashamed.

"Apparently, the two of them used to work together in the swimsuit modeling business," Happy explained to the shocked Carla.

"So there was a special rule that turned this match into a swimsuit contest," Panther Lily finished, who didn't seem bothered by the match.

"How despicable…" Carla commented, looking very embarrass.

"What is wrong with these people?" Persephone said as the guys went crazy.

"There all weird," Lector commented. "Unlike Sting."

"Fro think so too!" Fro said.

Mira and Jenny then used their magic to change swimsuit and did a new pose, causing the men to cheer louder.

"Hey, guys," Danny turned to his teammates, who weren't affected by the two models, with a curious expression. "Why are they so happy about?" He pointed at the male audience, who were going crazy.

"…You'll understand when you're older," Sting replied. Danny just tilted his head, not really sure what's going on.

"They can do this kind of thing in the Battle Portion…?" Wendy asked, looking very embarrass.

"Who made these rules, anyway?" Lucy said with a priceless expression.

"To think we'd have to use a reserve member," Hibiki commented, enjoying the match.

"It can't be helped" Ren said, trying to look like he wasn't enjoying the match. "Ichiya is in that condition…"

"That competition portion was really physically challenging, huh," Eve said, grinning.

"Be quiet, you guys!" Tucker exclaimed, holding a camera that came out of nowhere. "I'm trying to get some good pics!"

"That's rotten, Tucker!" Hibiki exclaimed at his teammate. "Can you make me a copy?"

"As expected," Jenny said, looking at her opponent. "You're quite formidable, Mira."

"You as well," Mira said, smiling sweetly. "It's been a long time, Jenny."

"I was surprised that you would do a swimsuit contest like this," Jenny said.

"Well, I've never been a fan for slugfests," Mira admitted. "It would be better for us to settle this match peacefully."

"THE FORMER SWIMSUIT MODEL COLLEAGUES!" Chapati exclaimed. "WITH BOTH OF THEM USING TRANSFORMATION MAGIC, THIS MATCH IS A DREAM COME TRUE! THE JUDGES ARE THE THREE OF US!" While he was talking, he voted for Jenny.

"It's a heavy responsibility," Yazima said, voting for Mira.

"Either one is cool and beautiful!" Jason exclaimed, voting for both of them.

After a few swimsuit changes and poses, the score was tied.

"AT THIS RATE, IT'S NEVER GONNA END…" Chapati announced. "SO LET'S MAKE THIS NEXT SET THE LAST!"

After he said that, Jenny got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Mira, this is the end!" Jenny said, looking very confident.

"Yup!" Mira said. "I won't lose!"

"Why don't we go with the flow of the matches and make a bet?" Jenny said, looking very evil.

"Sounds fun…" Mira said. "What are we betting?"

"How about the loser…will appear nude in weekly sorcerer?" Jenny announced, pointing at her.

Suddenly, all the male audience had a nosebleed.

"Hey, why are they having a nosebleed?" Danny asked his teammates again.

"…You'll understand when you're older," Sting replied, who didn't seem affected by the news.

"Sure thing," Mira agreed, who didn't seemed bother by the bet.

"WHA…WHAT KIND OF UNBELIEVABLE WAGER HAS BEEN MADE HERE?!" Chapati exclaimed, wiping the blood of his nose.

Jenny started smirking evilly.

"THE LAST THEME IS BATTLE FORM!" Chapati said.

Jenny started glowing and she was suddenly wearing a wicked battle armor.

"This is my Battle Form!" She exclaimed, smirking in confidence.

"Well… it's my turn then," Mira said with an evil smirk, her body glowing brightly. "Since we went the flow and made a bet, then I guess it'll be fine to finish things with a clash of strength?"

"Huh?" Jenny said, looking very panicked.

The glow vanished and Mira, looking very scary with fire dancing under her.

"What is that form?!" Lucy asked, looking amazed.

"That Mira's Sitri Form," Erza replied with a smirk. "As far as I know, that's her strongest form."

"Finally, a fight!" Danny exclaimed, looking very excited.

"I've acknowledge your wager," Mira said to the freaked out Jenny. "And now I'd like you to acknowledge my strength."

Jenny just stood there with a bewildered expression, like this wasn't according to her plan. Before she could react, Mira charged at her and defeated her with one blow.

Everyone stared at her with shock expressions, except for Blue Pegasus, who were wearing a priceless expression.

"THE EVENT TURNED FROM A SWIMSUIT CONTEST TO A BATTLE OF STRENGTH!" Chapati announced. "WELL, THE ORIGINAL RULES WERE LIKE THIS ANYWAY…"

Cool! Coool! Coooool!" Jason exclaimed.

"VICTOR…MIRAJANE!" Chapati exclaimed as Mira raised her hand in victory. "FAIRY TAIL B RECEIVED 1OPTS!"

"That was awesome…" Gajeel commented, looking awed.

"Get it now?" Laxus said, not looking surprised. "She's someone who you shouldn't anger."

"Understood," Mystogun said.

"She did it!" Juvia cheered, looking very happy. "That makes 17 pts for Juvia's team."

"As expected from Mirajane," Freed said.

"She's so cool!" Danny exclaimed in awe.

"She's not bad," Sting admitted, shrugging.

Mira changed back to normal and turned to Jenny with a sweet smile.

"Sorry about that, Jenny," she said, waving at Jenny. "I'll be looking forward to see you naked."

"NOOOOOO!" Jenny cried, covering herself.

"Hey, why is everyone so happy?" Danny asked, looking at Sting. "She's just going to pose naked in a magazine."

"…You'll understand when you're older," Sting replied for the third time.

"Why is that your answer for everything?" Danny asked again.

"You'll understand when you're older," Sting said, causing the younger Dragon Slayer to pout.

"We did it!" Happy cheered, jumping up and down.

"That's Mira-nee for you!" Lisanna exclaimed happily.

"No matter who wins or loses, we're lucky" Macao exclaimed with heart-shaped eyes.

"I definitely have to buy it!" Wakaba exclaimed, his eyes also shaped like hearts.

"WELL THEN… WE'VE FINALLY ARRIVED AT THE FINALY MATCH OF DAY 2 OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Chapati announced as the excitement died away.

"You were great, Mira-san!" Juvia commented.

"Thanks, but I feel like I've shown quite a few inappropriate sides of myself," Mira said, looking very bashful.

"The best was at the end, though," Gajeel said.

"This brings us with 17pts," Laxus said. "Even with Natsu's team."

Mystogun was silent, thinking deeply.

"What is it, Mystogun?" Mira said, noticing his expression.

"Nothing…" Mystogun replied.

"It's better if Mystogun doesn't talk too much," Freed said, looking at Mystogun. "To avoid arousing suspicion.

"All right, Mira!" Natsu exclaimed. "She's as strong as before!"

"Wasn't it supposed to be a swimsuit contest?" Gray said.

"But it was a swimsuit contest," Erza said. "I don't think there was a 'no hitting rule,' though."

"Something feels off about what you're saying…" Wendy said with a tired expression.

"Yeah, it was," Levy agreed, who also has a tired expression.

"Like always, no?" Lucy added, looking very tired.

"TODAY'S FINAL MATCH…" Chapati announced. "MERMAID HEEL'S KAGURA MIKAZUCHI AND SABERTOOTH'S YUKINO AGRIA!"

"IT'S ANOTHER BATTLE OF THE BEAUTIES!" He exclaimed as the audience cheered.

"Who do you guys think is going to win?" Fro asked Persephone and Lector.

"It's obviously gonna be Yukino-san!" Lector exclaimed, hitting Fro on the head. "How could you not even know that!"

"Stop hitting him, Lector!" Persephone exclaimed, guarding the frog-themed Exceed.

"You know what it means to be on this team, right?" Sting asked, his expression surprisingly serious.

"To fight without bringing shame upon Sabertooth's name," Yukino replied. "And to win without fail."

"Good luck, Yukino-san," Danny said, grinning at her.

"Thank you, Danny-sama," Yukino said calmly.

"Good luck, Kagura-san," Milliana said, hiding her face with her hood.

"Put in our part, too," Beth added.

"But the opponent is that Sabertooth…" Risley said with a worried tone.

"Kagura's stronger!" Ariana retorted.

"Yeah, have some faith in her!" Sam agreed.

"There is no need for concern," Kagura said, her tone filled with confidence. "I have seen the path that my blade leads to."

The two mages walked toward the center of the arena as the audience cheered louder.

"I don't suppose there's goin' to be another swimsuit contest, huh…" Yazima said.

"WELL…" Chapati said, thinking about the rules. "PERSONALLY, I THINK THAT'S POSSIBLE TOO, BUT…"

"It's pointless to expect that from two cool people like them!" Jason finished, looking more excited then usual.

"Sabertooth…" Gray said as he watched Yukino walked to the center.

"Watch carefully," Erza said to her teammates. "This is the guild we must surpass."

"Yes," Lucy replied.

Wendy looked at Yukino before looking at Danny, who was cheering for his teammate.

"EVERYONE IS WELL-AWARE OF KAGURA'S STRENGTH," Chapati said, looking at Kagura. "SHE IS THE STRONGEST MAGE IN MERMAID HEEL AND PRESENTLY THE FEMALE MAGE HIGHLY FAVORED BY THE WEEKLY SORCERER."

Then he turned his attention Yukino.

"THIS IS HER OPPONENT YUKINO'S FIRST APPEARANCE," he continued. "HOWEVER, BY VIRTUE OF BELONGING TO THE STRONGEST GUILD SABERTOOTH, WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO LOOK FORWARD TO HER STRENGTH AS WELL."

"NOW, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Once he said that, someone hit the gong, starting the battle.

"Pleased to meet you," Yukino said, nodding at her.

"…I, as well," Kagura replied, nodding back at her.

"Um… before we start, shall we also make a wager?" Yukino asked.

"My apologies," Kagura replied. "But I have no interest in that."

"Are you afraid of losing?" Yukino asked again.

"I feel no such thing," Kagura replied calmly. "However, since in principal, a wager must be carried once it has been established. I'd like to refrain from such frivolous entertainment."

"Let's make it serious, then," Yukino said. "Let's wager… our lives."

The moment she said that, everyone stared at them with shock. Danny looked at Yukino like she was kidding.

"What is she doing?" Danny said, looking at Sting, who was smirking. Then he turned his attention to Rogue, who just stood there, not a single emotion on his face.

Kagura looked at her before changing her stance.

"If that resolution is sincere then honor dictates that I accept," she said, looking serious. "Very well. Come at me."

The audience was whispering, looking worried.

"THIS…" Chapati said, looking loss for words. "…THIS HAS BECOME… RATHER SERIOUS…"

"Hmmm…." Yazima commented.

"This is not cool!" Jason agreed.

"It was your misfortune to stand before Sabertooth," Yukino said, pulling out a Golden Key. "Open, Gate of the paired fish."

"A Stellar Spirit Mage?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

Vlad stared at Yukino in shock.

"One of Yukino-san's strongest Spirits," Danny commented. "Pisces!"

Two giant fishes appeared behind Yukino and charged at Kagura.

"FISH!" Happy shouted, his mouth drooling.

Kagura managed to jump out of the way before the fish could hit her.

"Open the Gate of the Heavenly Scales," Yukino said, pulling out another Golden Key. "Libra!"

A woman wearing a belly dancer outfit appeared in front of Yukino.

"She brought out two at once!" A voice in the audience exclaimed.

"We've been training very hard so she can do this," Danny said as he watched Libra.

"Libra," Yukino said, looking at her spirit. "Alter the target's gravity."

"Understood," Libra replied, raising one of the scales on her hands. Suddenly, Kagura felt the air around her become heavy.

"She can use the same magic as me!?" Risley exclaimed. "That Libra…"

"She's making Kagura's body heavier!" Ariana said, looking worried.

"There's nothing to worry about," Sam said, looking at her teammates. "This is Kagura we're talking about."

"Pisces," Yukino said, looking at the two fishes. The two fishes foated up and then they charged down towards Kagura. Surprisingly, Kagura managed to jump away.

"She managed to jump away!?" Persephone exclaimed in shock. "From Libra's Gravity Attack?"

"How!?" Fro asked, looking shocked as well.

"Kagura's the one that taught me Gravity Transformation Magic, after all," Risley commented, relaxing. "Don't look down on her."

"Are you going to make me open it?" Yukino asked Kagura, her expression still the same. "The 13th Gate…"

"The 13th Gate!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. "Is that what she said just now?!"

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, looking at the Blonde mage.

"The 13th Gate…" Danny said, looking shocked that Yukino has that.

"What's so special about the 13th Gate, Pipsqueak?" Sting asked, looking at Danny.

"The 13th Gate is a gate to an unknown Spirit," Danny replied, looking serious. "I heard about it, but I never thought it actually existed…"

"This is quite unlucky for you," Yukino said as she pulled out a Gold Key with a Black Metal twisted around it.

"I never relied on luck since the day I was born," Kagura said, charging at Yukino, her hand on her sword. "Everything has been the result of my choices. That is what leads my existence towards the futute."

"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer," Yukino said, raising the key above her head. "Ophiuchus!" A giant snake with black scales and metal silver armor appeared behind Yukino. The snake charged at Kagura, who wasn't stopping.

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy," Kagura said, holding her sword. "Style of the Undrawn Long Sword."

And without drawing her sword, she managed to slice Ophiuchus four. Everyone stared the event in shocked.

"She cut that Spirit in four…" Erza said in shocked. Without drawing her sword…"

"If Kagura would use her sword, that would be a cataclysm," Milliana said, grinning under her hood.

Kagura appeared in front of Yukino, who looked shocked.

"No way…" Was all Yukino could say.

"You made a cheap wager," Kagura said before striking her down with one blow. "Sometimes, Mermaids can devour Tigers."

"Yukino-san!" Danny shouted while everyone, including his teammates, stared at the scene in shock.

Chapati managed to get over his shock, and retrieved his wig.

"THE…THE MATCH…IS OVER," he said in disbelief. "THE WINNER IS MERMAID HEEL'S KAGURA MIKAZUCHI!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Sam said, grinning.

"She did it!" Beth cheered.

"Don't look down on Kagura!" Risley exclaimed.

"EVEN THOUGH SABERTOOTH WON THE FIRST EVENT, THEY RECEIVED ZERO PTS IN THE BATTLE EVENTS!" Chapati exclaimed.

"Was that Saber woman weaker…or was that Mermaid woman strong?" Gray asked, not believing his eyes.

"The latter," Erza replied, crossing her arms. She looked at Kagura with a calculative look.

"I'm…the loser," Yukino said, her voice cracking as tears trailed down her eyes. "Sabertooth…"

"Your life," Kagura said, not looking at her fallen opponent. "Is now mine, right?"

"Yes," Yukino replied, crying. "It's as you say."

"AND WITH THIS, THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES HAS COME TO AN END!" Chapati announced.

"See you tomorrow," Yazima added.

"Cool! Coool! Cooool!" Jason shouted.

Danny jumped in the arena and ran towards Yukino, Persephone following him.

"Yukino-san…" Danny said, his voice filled with uncertainty. There were tears in his eyes, but he was trying to hold them back. Persephone was floating behind him, tears trailing through her fur.

Before he could react, Yukino flung her arms around the young mage and cried.

"Don't cry…It's gonna be alright…" he said, trying to comfort her. But he knew it wasn't going to be alright. Danny started crying, knowing his friend would get excommunicated.

Wendy watched the scene in shock, wondering why Danny was crying.

Vlad stood there, grinning evilly.

"Why are you so happy, Vlad?" Alexei asked, noticing the look on Vlad's face.

"Oh nothing, old friend," Vlad replied. "I just love the sight of despair." He said, looking at Yukino's crying form.

_First that Fairy Tail girl, then Daniel and now her, _Vlad thought. _The plan is more assured than before! The heavens must be smiling upon me…_

_As I thought _Jellad thought, his expression hidden inside the mask. _The Second Day has ended, but I can't sense that strange magic._

Meanwhile, inside the stadium, the guy Vlad talked to was walking towards in the hall, thinking that the plan will be completed faster than they expected.

"Hello there, Captain Arcadios," an old man greeted.

"Why, if it isn't the Minister of Defense," the guy greeted back. "I trust that there is nothing wrong."

"No, the games are going smoothly as planned, thanks to you," the old man replied.

"Good," Arcadios replied. "Now, would you please excuse me, there is someplace I need to go."

The Minister nodded and left. Arcadios continued walking until he reached a secret room. He turned on the lights and smiled evilly.

"Soon, my Lord, you will once again awaken!" He shouted, looking at a big device with twelve keyholes with a small glass chamber on the middle. In front of the machine was an open coffin with magic symbols surrounding it. Inside the coffin, sleeping peacefully, was Zeref.

**And there you have it! What is the machine for, and why is Zeref sleeping in the arena! The suspense is killing me! Anyway, hope you liked it. And to those who were wondering, Wendy is 12 years old. Anyway, making her grand appearance next chapter is Valerie! So stay tuned. Well, see you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love the smell of freshly baked chapters. Please enjoy another chapter, courtesy from me.**

Chapter 12: Malice Concealed by the Curtain of Night

Inside Crocus Garden, Sabertooth's lodgings, the mages where gathered in front of their master, who was eating a bunch of grapes. Danny was looking at Yukino with a worried expression.

"You trash!" Gemma said harshly, chewing the grapes. "So pitiful…I can't even be bothered by tears. Think carefully about why we are the strongest of all the magic guilds. Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them. You simply stomp them over. What we're looking at is something bigger than this…"

He looked at his guild with cold, fierce eyes.

"To make the skies roar! To make the earth boil! To make the sea silent!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with strength and power. "THAT is Sabertooth!"

"Danny," he said, looking at the young mage.

"Y-yes?" Danny said, trying not to shake in fear.

"I'm only giving you a warning," Gemma said. "Don't help your enemies again."

"Y-yes, Master" Danny replied, looking at the floor. "I won't do it again."

"Yukino," Gemma turned his attention to Yukino.

"Yes…" she replied, looking down.

"There are no excuses left for you," Gemma said, looking at Yukino with disgust. "You know this, right?"

"Yes…" Yukino replied. "I lost to someone from another guild…I have stained the name of Sabertooth."

"That's not it!" Gemma exclaimed, throwing the grapes at Yukino, who didn't flinch. "You wagered your 'life' and lost! Not only that, but you were pitied with by the enemy! We're Sabertooth!"

"Yes," Yukino said, juice dripping from her face. "I will gladly accept any punishment."

"Strip off your clothes," Gemma ordered.

Danny's eyes widen when Gemma said that.

"Yes," Yukino said, holding the cape around her. "As you say."

"Wait!" Danny said, running in front of Yukino, surprising everyone. "P-please, Master, can't you give her a different punishment?"

Danny gulped when Gemma stood up and walked towards him. The young Dragon Slayer looked at the giant mage, feeling very small and scared.

"I will not," Gemma said, looking down at Danny, not a single trace of emotion on his face. "She lost and shamed this guild."

Danny looked down, scared out of his life. Persephone was standing beside Fro and Lector, worry painted on her face. He took a deep breath and looked at Gemma, trying hard not to look away.

"T-t-then punish me instead," he said. Everyone looked at Danny like he was crazy and Yukino looked at him in shock.

"Danny-sama," she said with worry, the first emotion she showed all night. "You don't have to-"

Danny raised his hand, silencing her. Gemma thought about it for moment.

"Very well," he said. Then, without warning, he punched Danny, sending him across the room. The other mages quickly jumped sideways to avoid getting hit.

"You," Gemma pointed at Yukino, who was looking at Danny with a worried expression. "Erase your stamp and get out of my sight, trash."

"Danny!" Persephone exclaimed, running towards Danny, who was clutching his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Danny gasped, wincing. He looked at Persephone. "You go and escort Yukino-san out of here, Persephone."

"But-" Persephone started, not wanting to leave him, but Danny stopped her.

"I don't want you to see this," he said, smiling at her.

Persephone's eyes started watering. She walked towards Yukino and pulled her out of the room.

"Danny-sama," Yukino said, standing near the door. "I…"

Danny just gave Yukino a grin. Yukino nodded at him and left with teary eyes. Then Danny turned his attention to Gemma.

"Stand up, brat," he said, cracking his fist. Danny took a deep breath and readied himself for a beating while his fellow mages watch.

_One Hour Later…_

Danny was lying on the floor, battered and bruised, gasping for air. His guild mates were staring at him, not coming to his aid. Gemma stood in front of him, his face not showing a single sign of remorse.

"Let this be a lesson, brat," he said, walking towards his seat. "Never show your enemy mercy. You are all dismissed."

Danny didn't reply, he tried to stand up. A hand came into his field of vision. He looked up and saw Rogue offering a hand. He gratefully took it and Rogue helped him up his feet. Slowly, the rest of the mages exited. One mage, a girl about Danny's age with dark skin and long, black, curly hair, stopped in front of Danny.

"That's what you get when you hang around with weaklings, Phantom," she said, looking at Danny.

"Shut up, Valerie," Danny growled, following Sting, Rogue, Lector and Fro towards the door.

"If I was the one who took Minerva-nee's place instead of that weakling, we would still be first place," she continued, her tone mocking Danny. Danny growled at her, but besides that, he completely ignored her.

While walking, Sting was talking about what happened with the master.

"Our master sure takes things to the extreme," Sting commented, looking at Danny.

"It can't be helped," Lector said. "This is the way of the strongest guild, after all."

"Fro's lonely…" Fro said, looking down.

"Is this really a guild?" Rogue asked, causing Danny and Sting to look at him.

"Huh?" Sting said, confused.

"What do you mean, Rogue-san?" Danny asked, trying not to wince.

"Yukino was our comrade," he said.

"She disappeared because she's weak," Sting replied, looking at Rogue. "The strongest guild doesn't need her, right?"

"What this guild really needs is a better master, Sting," Danny growled angrily, glaring at Sting. He walked away from the two and went to his room. "I'm hitting the hay."

He left them without a goodnight. Rogue looked at him, like he knew what he was going through.

"By the way," Lector said, breaking the silence. "I heard the young lady will be entering in Yukino's place."

"Ohh!" Sting exclaimed, looking thrilled. "With that, the 'Strongest Six' will all be assembled."

Rogue just stared at the two retreating figures in silence.

"Rogue…" Fro said, causing Rogue to look down. He noticed that there were tears in Fro's eyes. "Fro is weak too…Will Fro disappear as well?"

Rogue gave Fro a sincere smile, his eyes softening. "You won't disappear, Fro," he said. "I'm with you, after all."

"Yeah!" Fro agreed, looking relieved. "Fro won't disappear…"

In his room, Danny was sitting on his bed, healing his injuries. He heard a tapped on the window. He turned around and saw Persephone floating outside. He went towards the window and opened it. Persephone flew in and hugged Danny, crying.

"It's gonna be okay, Persephone," Danny said, patting her head. "Yukino can take care of herself. She's strong."

"But I still miss her," Persephone cried, looking at Danny with red eyes.

"I miss her, too," Danny said gently. Persephone wiped her eyes and looked at Danny with a worried expression.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, looking at his almost healed injuries.

"I'm fine," Danny replied, shrugging. "It's nothing."

When Persephone gave him the 'I don't believe you' look, Danny grinned and tried no to wince.

"C'mon," he said, walking towards his bed. "Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

Danny lie on the soft mattress, Persephone snuggling beside him.

"Sweet dreams, Persephone," he muttered, closing his eyes.

On the streets, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Happy and Carla were walking back to Honey Bone Inn, feeling full.

"I sure ate," Natus commented, giving a satisfying sigh.

"You ate a lot…." Carla commented, looking at him with a priceless expression.

"I ate a lot, too," Happy said, patting his stomach.

"Is the lodging around here?" Levy asked, walking besides Lucy and Wendy.

"Yeah!" Lucy replied. "Almost there."

"Is everyone in the same room?" Levy asked.

"Yeah…" Lucy replied, suddenly depressed. "It's the worst. Natus snores so loudly…Gray ends up naked before you…Erza crawls in my bed when I sleep…"

Wendy, who was distracted, suddenly looked around.

"Now that you mention it, where are Gray-san and Erza-san?" She asked.

"Gray got kidnapped by Lyon," Happy replied, remembering Gray's expression when Lyon asked Juvia to dinner.

"Poor Gray…" Carla said with a shrug.

"And Erza?" Natsu asked, looking curious.

"I haven't seen her, now that you mention it…" Lucy replied.

"Maybe she's…." Happy said making kissing sounds while Carla was looking at him weird.

"She's the one who told us not walk alone," Lucy commented.

"Don't worry," Happy said with a giggly face. "I don't think she's alone."

"Huh?" Natsu suddenly stopped, looking at the entrance. "Someone's in front of our lodging."

"That person…" Wendy said, her eyes widening. "She's…"

"You guys sure have good eyes," Lucy commented, squinting her eyes.

"Yeah…" Levy agreed.

When Lucy finally saw who the person was, her eyes widen; it was the Stellar Spirit Mage from Sabertooth, looking sad.

Meanwhile, inside a dark hallway, Arcadios was walking towards his chamber. Suddenly, he stopped beside a pillar.

"Greetings, Vlad," he said as Vlad stepped out the pillar.

"Arcadios, my good friend," Vlad greeted. "How's the plan progressing?"

"It's going very well," Arcadios replied, smiling evilly. "Once we get our hands on those three people, Lord Zeref will be awaken, stronger than before."

Vlad grinned. Suddenly, he vanished in the shadows, like he wasn't there in the first place. Arcadios continued walking like nothing happened.

_Honey Bone Inn_

Yukino was sitting in front of Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Carla and Happy, looking down. They were really surprised when she asked to talk to Lucy.

"I am sorry for this inconvenience," she said nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Lucy said while Natsu huffed, looking annoyed. "Why are you here…Um…"

"Yukino," Yukino replied, looking at Lucy. "I came here to discuss business with you, Lucy-sama."

"Business?" Lucy asked, surprised like the others. "With me?"

"Yes," Yukino said, looking sad. "I have very important business to discuss with you."

"What's Saber planning?" Natsu muttered in suspicion. He was still angry at Sabertooth because of the prank Danny did earlier.

"We should listen to her, Natsu-san," Wendy said.

"Yeah, Natsu," Levy agreed. "We should listen to what she has to say."

"This maybe a rather bold request but…" Yukino said, pulling something from her pocket and putting it on the table between them. She took her hand back and revealed her two Golden Keys.

"The key of the paired fish and the key of the heavenly scale," she continued. "I'd like you to take the two of these, Lucy-sama."

Everyone, especially Lucy, looked surprised by her request.

"That's…impossible," Lucy replied, looking at Yukino. "I can't take them."

"When I saw you on the first day, I decided…that after the Games had ended, I would give you these keys," Yukino said.

"The Games haven't ended yet," Natsu said, looking suspicious. "Have they?"

"My Games have ended," Yukino replied. "Minerva-sama will probably be added in my place. With this, the 'Strongest Six' that changed Sabertooth have been gathered."

"So then…" Happy said, remembering what Max said about the Strongest Six.

"You weren't part of them, huh…" Carla ended.

"I was just a substitute for Minerva-sama, who was in a middle of a job," Yukino explained.

"But why?" Levy asked, looking confused. "These Stellar Spirits are precious to you, aren't they?"

"Precisely for that reason…" Yukino replied. "These Stellar Spirits will be happier, as well as me, if they're entrusted to Lucy-sama, who is a far more outstanding Stellar Spirit mage than me."

"That's quite a happy request…" Lucy said, flustering. "But for me?"

"You have already gathered ten of the twelve Golden Keys of the Zodiac," Yukino said. "With these two keys added…"

Yukino looked at Lucy, her face more serious than ever.

"The Twelve Keys will have been gathered," she said in a serious tone. "The Gateway that changes the world will open."

"The Gateway that changes the world?" Lucy asked in awe.

"It's just an old legend," Yukino said. "I don't know understand the meaning of it, either.

You might have notice this already…but the number of Stellar Spirit mages has decreased over the past years. Even the one mage from our guild lost his magic. There was that Zentopia incident some time ago, as well. We might be the only two Stellar Spirit mages left now.

"You are one that loves and is loved by Stellar Spirits. You should carry the Twelve Keys and walk together with these Spirits," Yukino finished, looking at Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy said, surprising Yukino. "But I can't accept them."

Lucy gave the shocked Yukino a smile.

"Stellar Spirit Magic is a magic of bonds and trust," she explained. "There's no way that owners can be switched so easily."

"This wasn't… an easy solution come by," Yukino said, exhaling the breath.

"Eh?" Lucy asked, looking at Yukino, who stood up.

"I figured you would say that," Yukino explained, smiling at Lucy. "When the time comes…the Twelve Keys will naturally be reunited again."

Lucy smiled at her.

"It'd be nice if we could meet again," Yukino said as she bid them farewell.

Yukino pulled her bag and walked in the streets, wondering where to go next. While walking, she pulled something out of her pocket; a black and white feather Persephone gave her before she left. The Exceed told her to keep that and use it if she ever finds herself in trouble. Yukino looked at the feather before putting it back in her pocket.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed behind her. "Wait!"

"Wait!" Another voice repeated.

Yukino turned around and saw Natsu and Happy running towards her.

"Natsu-sama…Happy-sama…" she said, confused.

Nastu stopped in front of her and grinned.

"I came to apologize!" He said, surprising Yukino. "You're not a bad person."

Happy, who noticed her expression, said, "you see…Natsu decided that you were a bad person just because you were in Sabertooth, that's why he came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Yukino asked.

"Sorry," Natsu said, still smiling.

"That's it!?" Happy said with a comically shocked expression before turning to Yukino. "Sorry, but even with this, Natsu's grown a little bit."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu demanded, looking at Happy.

Yukino looked at the two, reminding her of Danny and Persephone, the only friends she ever had in the guild.

"You went to all that trouble of chasing after me just for that…" she asked, her voice trembling.

"It's because you looked so gloomy," Natsu replied, looking nervous. "I thought...that maybe I'd made you feel bad…"

"No…" she said, trembling. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no," Natsu said, feeling very uncomfortable. "You're putting me on the spot if you're going to apologize…"

He stopped dead when Yukino started crying.

"It's even worse if you're going to cry!" Natsu exclaimed, worried he made things worst.

"What's wrong!" Happy exclaimed, mimicking Natsu's expression.

"I…can't take it…anymore…" she said as she feel on her knees, crying. "I…the only people who ever treated me like this was my sister…and Danny-sama…"

Natsu just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I…always looked up to Sabertooth," Yukino continued, still crying. "Last year, I finally got in, but…I'm…not allowed to go back anymore…"

"Huh?" Natsu asked feeling confused.

"Just from that one loss…" Yukino said through sobbing gasps. "I was kicked out of the guild. I was forced to erase my guild stamp with my hands and my only friend took my punishment for me…"

Natsu's expression changed from confusion to shock.

"It was so bitter and humiliating…" Yukino cried. "My self-respect and memories of the guild was completely destroyed…and despite all that, I have no place to return to…"

Yukino cried harder after that. Happy and Nastu just stood there, watching her cry.

"Sorry," Natsu suddenly said. "I don't know how things are done in other guilds, but…"

"Natsu…" Happy commented, looking at his friend.

"Yes…" Yukino said, still crying. "I'm sorry…I…just…"

"Though it may be another guild," Natsu continued, his fist shaking in anger. "If you say that 'we're both mages,' then I understand…I understand the bitterness of being humiliated and having you guild stamp erase."

Natsu looked up, his face filled with pure anger.

"A guild that would make it's own comrade cry is not a guild," he said through clenched teeth.

Yukino looked at him with teary eyes, thinking about the word _comrade_

_Crocus Garden_

Danny was lying on his bed, Persephone sleeping peacefully beside him. He couldn't sleep, and how could he? He just lost one of his friends, because the guild's master doesn't like losing. He gave a sigh and looked out the window, wondering how Yukino is doing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something exploded.

"What the?!" Danny exclaimed, looking around. Soon, there were a lot of crashing and screaming under him.

Persephone sat straight, her sleepiness gone.

"What's happening? " She asked as they heard another scream.

"I don't know," Danny replied, grabbing his vest. The two ran towards the door and saw Sting, Rogue, Lector and Fro.

"Guys!" Danny exclaimed, running towards them. "What's going on?!"

"There's an intruder attacking us!" Rogue explained.

"An intruder?" Danny said in shock as they ran towards the hallway. "Who is it?!"

"Don't know," Sting replied. "But he probably has a death wish."

While running through the hallway, the doors to the lobby exploded and one of their guild mates came flying towards them. Danny quickly caught him before he landed on the floor.

"Hey!" Danny said as he laid the guy on the ground. "You okay? Who did this!?"

"He's…too…strong…" the guy mumbled before passing out.

Danny looked through the door and his expression changed from confused to shock.

"Where's your master!?" Natsu exclaimed, blasting away the mages that are trying to stop him.

Danny, Sting, Rogue and the three Exceeds stared in shock as Natsu blasted away their guild mates like they were nothing. Danny quickly snapped out of it and growled. He jumped towards Natsu, summoning his staff.

"Knock it off!" He exclaimed, raising his staff.

Natsu looked up and blocked the staff with his fist.

"What are you doing here!?" Danny demanded, looking at the angry fire mage.

"Out of my way, brat!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Danny by the shirt. "My business is with your master!"

He threw Danny towards the mages, but Danny twirled around in the air and landed on his feet. He was about to charge again, but something stopped him.

"Do you have business with me, brat?" Gemma asked, standing behind Danny.

"You're the master, huh?" Natsu said. "Kicked out of the guild all because of that one loss…I'm all fired up…"

Everyone stared at him in shock, thinking he's gone mad.

"If that's the case," Natsu said, his fists blazing with fire. "If you lose to me, you'll quit the guild, too then."

**And there you have it! Natsu's rampage of anger has begun! Will this reckless action be the seed of new conflict? By the way, Valerie and Minerva are sisters, just to make things interesting. Also, what do you prefer; a love triangle between Danny, Wendy and Chelia or do you want a love square with Danny, Wendy, Chelia and Sam? I might even put in a pentagon…Well, see you later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hey, hey! It's another good day, for Fanfics! Sit back and enjoy another epic chapter.**

Chapter 13: A Dragon's Challenge

Natsu stood in front of Saberooth's master, the mages around him staring at him in shock. The room around them was in smoke from the ruckus Natsu caused.

"Fairy Tail?" Rufus said, nit believing his eyes.

"Natsu-san…" Sting said, his face painted with utter shock.

"He came to start a fight with Master?" Orga said, the words sounding insane to his ears.

"Is he insane?!" Danny exclaimed, looking at him with utter disbelief.

Rogue stared at the scene in front of him, to stun to speak.

"That's suicide…" Lector said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Fro feels the same way…" Fro agreed.

"I thought he was crazy, but I didn't think he was this crazy!" Persephone exclaimed, covering her mouth with shock.

Gemma stared at Natsu, not a single trace of emotion on his face.

"Are you serious, brat?" He asked, glaring at Natsu.

"Those who take their comrades for granted are unforgivable…" Natsu replied, his face covered with silent anger.

Danny's eyes widen when he heard Natsu's reply.

_Is he talking about Yukino-san? _Danny thought, confused. _He came all the way here just for that? Why does he care?_

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Gemma said, causing Danny to glare at him. "But you're acting on your own sense of justice, huh?"

"Are you saying," Natsu said, a vein pulsing on his head. "That you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Gemma started to lose his patience as he step aside.

"Dobengal, be a reasonable opponent to him," he said. Suddenly, a man with silver hair dressed in black ninja attire appeared beside Gemma.

"Yes, Master," Dobengal said.

"Are you running away?" Natsu demanded, glaring at Gemma.

"It's a hundred years too early for a common guild soldier like you to challenge me," Gemma replied. "If you want to fight with those on the top, show me that you're qualified to do so."

Natsu finally lost his patience and started charging at Gemma.

"Fight me!" He exclaimed, dashing towards Sabertooth's master.

Dobengal appeared in front of him, blocking Natsu's way.

"I won't let you get near Master," Dobengal said, as a colorful, arrow-shaped light covered his hand. He aimed at Natsu's head, but the Dragon Slayer quickly ducked.

"Get out of my way!" Natsu exclaimed as he swung the back of his fist behind Dobengal's head. "My business isn't with you!"

He sent Dobengal flying towards the door, not giving him a chance to dodge. Dobengal landed painfully on the ground, unconscious.

"No way…" One of the mages said, his eyes wider with shock.

"Dobengal got…knock out…" The guy beside him said, not believing his eyes.

"That kind of strength could place him in the top ten of our guild," Lector said with a terrified expression.

Fro, instead of agreeing, just started screaming with fear. Persephone covered his mouth, her ears twitching. Danny stared at the scene with shock. He quickly snapped out of it and growled angrily.

"Enough!" He roared, running towards Natsu, summoning his black swords. He swung his swords at Natsu, who blocked the attack with his fist covered with fire. "You want a fight, Salamander, you got one!"

"Out of my way, kid!" Natsu demanded, pushing Danny back.

"Make me!" Danny challenged, twirling his swords around.

He jumped towards Natsu, slashing his swords at him. Natsu swiftly dodged the swords and grabbed Danny by the shirt and threw him towards the wall. Danny quickly spun around and used his feet to propel himself off the wall towards Natsu.

Natsu quickly ducked, avoiding the black blades. Danny landed in front of Gemma and was about to charge again when Gemma stopped him.

"Stand down, Daniel," he ordered, looking at Natsu. "This brat interesting. We don't have many brats like him."

Danny reluctantly walked back, standing next to Sting, who was looking at Natsu with awe.

Natsu charged at Gemma, his fist covered with fire. He punched at him, but Gemma blocked the attack with his forearm.

"Just this level of power?" Gemma said sounding disappointed. "Pathetic!"

He pushed Natsu away with a blast of energy. The Dragon Slayer stumbled a bit before he he stopped himself and managed to throw a punch at Gemma's gut, breaking through his guard. Gemma let out a surprise grunt as he felt the punch. Soon, Natsu fired a barrage of punches at Gemma, not giving him any chance to defend himself.

Everyone stared at the fight in shock, not believing their eyes. Their master, the master of the strongest guild, was being push back. After a few heated punches, Natsu was surrounded with a mixture of flame and lightning.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Strike!" Natsu exclaimed, his fist covered with fire and lightning, aiming at Gemma. Danny covered himself as the attack connected. There was a large explosion before Danny felt a familiar presence.

Just as the smoke cleared of, everyone looked at the fight, trying to see through the smoke. When the smoke cleared off, three figures were standing on the wreckage. Minerva was standing between Natsu and Gemma, her hands surrounded with her magic.

"Minerva!?" Gemma exclaimed, surprise by her sudden interference.

"The young lady…" Sting said, surprised that he managed to stop that attack.

Minerva looked at the chaos around her before she settled her gaze on Natsu.

"Have the festivities extended to this vicinity as well?" She said with her heavy accent, confusing the intruder.

"Minerva…" Gemma said as he walked towards his daughter. "Who told you to-?"

"Of course," Minerva suddenly said, cutting Gemma off. "Even in the present time of affairs were to continue, father would surely triumph. But there is sucj a thing as 'maintaining appearances,' after all."

Minerva looked at the destruction and at her fallen comrades.

"Putting aside the fact that you were the one that attacked us," she continued. "If our master were to eliminate a participant in the Grand Magic Games, that would out us in a bind as well. Father got fired up in front of his subordinates that it became clear that it would be challenging for him to back down as well…How about it? Will you allow me to save some face here?"

Minerva's hand started glowing before a blue, tied-up cat appeared in her arms, crying.

"If so, I can return this kitten to you unharmed," she said as she caressed the crying Exceed.

I'm sorry, Natsu…" Happy said as tears leaked down his face, his tail wagging happily as Minerva caressed him.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, his anger vanishing. "Darn it…"

"What I am saying is," Minerva continued. "Even though you attacked us first and beaten many of our subordinates, we'll simply overlook this incident. I'm asking you to act in a mature fashion."

Natsu looked at Happy before he bowed his head in defeat. Satisfied, Minerva let Happy go. The blue Exceed ran towards Natsu.

"I…got caught at the entrance…" Happy explained as Natsu picked him up. "Sorry…"

"It's fine Happy," Natsu said. "It's my fault for leaving you alone. Let's go back."

"Aye," Happy said as he cuddled in Natsu's arm. Natsu started walking towards the exit.

"That brat has some backbone in him," Gemma complimented, watching the Dragon Slayer's retreating from.

"We'll settle this in the Grand Magic Games to our heart's content," Minerva agreed.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking.

"We won't lose to people like you," he said without turning around. "And you won't surpass us."

Everyone from Team Sabertooth started glaring at Natsu, accepting his challenge. Natsu looked over his shoulder with a sad and serious expression.

"If you're guild, take care of your comrades," he said to them. "That's all I have to say."

He continued walking towards the exit. Danny looked at his retreating figure before he looked down, thinking about Natsu's words.

_Comrades…_ He thought as he looked around the place. _All this just for that…is that what a guild really is…?_

Rogue looked like he was thinking the same thing Danny was thinking while Sting was shivering with excitement.

Valerie started walking towards Minerva.

"It's great to have you back, nee-san," she said, looking at Minerva with admiring respect. "How was the mission?"

"It was fine, Valerie," Minerva said, looking at her little sister.

"I'm participating tomorrow!" Orga suddenly exclaimed. "I'm gonna show that punk how strong Sabertooth is!"

"Well," Rufus said, looking at Orga. "It seems Salamander's sudden attack motivated us. This might be an interesting year."

Persephone walked towards Danny, who was still in deep thought.

"Danny?" She said, worried.

Suddenly, Danny's expression became serious, clenching his fist. Salamander just challenged them.

And Danny Phantom never backs down from a challenge.

Meanwhile, in an unreachable land, were three beings were talking in a dark cave.

"It seems it has begun," a deep voice filled with raw power said, watching the events through a portal. "My son…"

"This challenge will prove his worth, Thanatos, Lilie," another deep voice said, sounding older than the other one.

"Why do you have to choose my son?!" Another voice demanded, sounding feminine. "Couldn't you have chosen that arrogant Igneel's son instead?"

"Because," the older voice replied calmly. " I have watched him since before he joined Sabertooth. He has the power to decide whether to save humanity…or destroy it."

There was an angry roar and a beautiful white dragon emerged from the cave.

"If my son doesn't make it then I will make you pay, Clockwork!" Lilie exclaimed.

Another dragon appeared, ferocious and black, and walked besides Lilie.

"Don't worry, Lilie," Thanatos said, trying to calm his wife, which was a change since she was the one who would calm him down. "He his our son. And he will succeed."

"Only time will tell if he will succeed, old friend," the voice said, walking deeper in the cave.

**The challenge has been issued! Watching their child with concern, what will become of the young Dragon Slayer? By the way, next chapter is Pandemonium, but the battles will be different. Raven Tail won't get disqualified until the fourth day, as well as Wendy's fight against Chelia. If you want, you can suggest some of match off, I'm not making any promises though. Well, that's it for today! See you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Man it's hot! But you know what's hotter? This chapter! Enjoy while I'll get a cold cola.**

Chapter 14: Day Three: Pandemonium

Danny was running towards the arena as fast as he can, Persephone trailing behind him.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Persephone?" Danny asked as he jumped over a barrel.

"I tried, but it was like trying to wake up a rock!" Persephone replied with an annoyed voice.

"It wasn't my fault!" Danny retorted. "I was too excited to sleep!"

After Natsu's attacked at Sabertooth and challenging them, Danny couldn't sleep. He was up all night, too excited to sleep. Somehow, he knew that he would fight Salamander.

When he finally saw the arena, Danny and Persephone sped up. Just as they were a few feet away, he didn't notice the person in his way.

There was a loud crash and a puff of smoke as Danny painfully crashed into someone.

"Ow…" Danny muttered as he rubbed his head. He looked at the person and saw Wendy rubber her head. "Oh. Hey Wendy-chan!"

Wendy looked up and saw Danny, who was offering a hand.

"Good morning, Danny-san," she said as she accepted the hand.

Danny pulled Wendy to her feet and she dusted herself. Carla appeared and sighed at her friend's clumsiness while Persephone giggled.

"Sorry about that," Danny said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was in a hurry."

"You too?" Wendy asked, looking surprise.

"Yeah," Danny said, grumbling. "Thanks to Salamander."

"Huh?" Wendy asked, looking at Danny.

"Nothing," Danny said. "Just talking to myself."

"Excuse me," Carla said in an annoyed voice, getting the two young Dragon Slayers. "I hate to interrupt, but aren't you two in a hurry?"

Danny's and Wendy's eyes widened when they realized she was right. The two Dragon Slayers grabbed their respective Exceeds and ran as fast as they can towards the arena. The two entered the arena, passing through the crowd.

"Hurry up, Wendy-chan!" Danny exclaimed, looking back.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Wendy said back.

"Why are we following him?" Carla asked, looking at Wendy.

Wendy didn't answer as she and Danny entered a hallway that leads towards their teams. They didn't notice a man with black hair and an X-shaped scar on the left side of his face. He was wearing a black jacket under a white robe.

"Fairy Tail…" Doranbolt whispered as the two mages vanished.

Danny and Wendy stopped running when they reached a split hallway. They were both panting for breath, their hands on their knees.

"Well…" Danny said as he gasped for air. "I'll see you later, Wendy-chan. Let's go, Persephone!

He started walking away with Persephone behind him when he suddenly stopped.

"By the way," he said as he glanced over his shoulder. "Can you tell this to Natsu-san?"

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Tell him that I accept his challenge," he said as his expression became serious.

Before Wendy could ask what Danny meant, he quickly left to be with his team. Wendy stared at his retreating form, confused.

"What did Natsu-san do last night?" She asked Carla.

"Whatever he did, it was stupid of him to do it," Carla said with an annoyed expression as they went to join the others.

Danny was walking through the halls, looking for his team. Persephone already left to join Fro and Lector in the audience. As he was walking, he noticed that someone was following him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a blur of black behind a pillar.

"Whoever's hiding there, I can smell you," Danny said, looking at the pillar. He heard a rustle and someone walk out from behind the pillar. She had short, black hair and purple eyes wearing all black.

"Aren't you from Mermaid Heel?" Danny asked as he recognized the mage. "You're Sam Manson, right?"

"Hey," Sam said as she walked towards Danny. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Okay, hi," Danny said, waving at her. Sam stared at him with a priceless expression.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sam said as Danny stopped waving.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Do you remember me by any chance?" Sam asked with a hopeful expression.

"Hm…" Danny mused, trying to remember. "…Um…not really. Why? Is it important? Do I owe you money?"

"…No, not really," Sam said, hiding her disappointment.

"Okay," Danny said as he gave a grin. "See you later."

Sam watched as Danny ran through the hall, feeling sad that he didn't remember her…

Flashback…

A young Sam was terrified when the big mage grabbed her arm and kicked her dad away. Sam was on a verge of tears when suddenly a young Danny came and shouted at the mages.

Sam watched with awe as Danny defeated the group of mages. Before Sam could thank him, Danny and the old man quickly left. She tried to follow them, but her parents were hugging her tightly, stopping her from leaving.

When her parents finally released her, Sam ran out and looked for Danny, but couldn't found a trace of him. She saw a lady and ran towards her.

"Excuse me, miss," Sam said towards the lady. "But do you know who the boy with the white is?"

"You mean Danny Phantom?" The lady said.

"Danny Phantom…" Sam said with a dreamy expression.

Flashback End…

Sam was walking back to her team, thinking of the day Danny saved her. After that day, she made a vow to become a mage so she can help others and to meet him again.

Danny was gasping for air as he finally reached his team.

"Thanks for the wait, everyone," he said sarcastically.

"You were sound asleep, we didn't want to disturb you," Rufus said in a calm tone.

Danny growled and just went and stood next to Rogue. He noticed that Sting was a little quiet.

"Why is Sting-san so quiet?" He asked Rogue.

"He's probably thinking about last night," Rogue guessed, looking at the unusually quiet Dragon Slayer.

"Who wouldn't?" Danny said, crossing his arms. "After that little show last night, I'm fired up for a fight."

Meanwhile, Team Fairy Tail A was just waiting for contest to begin, except for Natsu, who was sleeping.

"I wonder where Wendy-chan," Lucy asked, looking at her team.

"Look, she's here," Levi said as Wendy appeared behind them.

"Where have you been, Wendy-chan?" Lucy asked as the young Dragon Slayer joined them.

Before Wendy could reply, Chapati started announcing.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" He announced, wearing a shiny, black wig. "AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! WE ARE NOW ALMOST HALFWAY THROUGH THE GAMES AND ARE NOW IN THE COMPETITION PORTION!"

"What kind of fierce dramas will be able to see today," Yazima said.

"TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST IS LAHAR-SAN FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL!" Chapati said as he gestured to the man with black hair wearing glasses sitting beside Yazima.

"Nice to see you young and healthy, Lahar-kun," Yazima said with a smile.

"It has been a long time," Lahar said.

"LAHAR-SAN," Chapati said, looking at the Magic Council Mage. "YOUR POSITION IS…CAPTAIN OF THE CUSTODY ENFORCEMENT SQUAD, IS IT?"

"Indeed," Lahar replied. "Any impropriety in the games will not be allowed."

While the three judges were talking, Doranbolt was sitting with the crowd.

"Lahar…you making me come here," he said as he remembered that conversation…

Flashback…

Doranbolt and Lahar were talking, taking a break from their duties.

"A special guest in the Grand Magic Games?" Doranbolt asked as he took a drink. "You?"

"There's no reason to refuse," Lahar said. "You should come too, Doranbolt."

"No…I…" Doranbolt said as he thought of a reason not to come.

"You want to see Fairy Tail alive and well, right?" Lahar said with a smirk.

Flashback End…

"THE THIRD DAY'S COMPETITION IS PANDEMONIUM!" Chapati continued. "THERE WILL BE ONE PARTICIPANT FROM EACH GUILD!"

"I will go," Erza said as she started walking towards the arena.

"Do your best, Erza!" Lucy cheered.

"Good luck!" Levi cheered.

"Fight!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Send me out!" Natsu exclaimed as he suddenly woke up.

"Calm down," Gray said, looking at Natsu with an annoyed expression.

"I'll go for Team B," Cana said with a confident smirk.

"Wait a minute!" Gajeel exclaimed with a shock expression.

"Why Cana?" Mirajane asked.

"Where's Mystogun?" Laxus asked, looking around.

"He is not here," Juvia said, looking around the place.

"Is he not well?" Freed asked.

"Since the guest is a Magic Council member, he can come out, right?" Cana said, looking at her team.

"That's true…" Mira agreed.

"If Er-chan is coming out, let me go, Kagura-chan," Millianna said, looking at the leader.

"I'll allow it," Kagura said calmly.

"Good luck, Millianna," Sam said.

Millianna walked towards the arena and waved at Erza.

"Don't lose now, Er-chan!" She said.

"…Yeah," Erza said with a smile. Suddenly, her expression changed like she was having a bad memory. She shook her head and started slapping her face. "I have to concentrate!"

"We're in front of a Council Member," Alexie said to the big nosed weirdo. "Don't do anything unnecessary, Obra."

The guy nodded before walking away.

"I'll be going for Blue Pegasus," Hibiki said, causing the women to cheer wildly.

"I'll turn everyone into Black Lightning chili!" Orga exclaimed as he went to the arena.

"Despite not even knowing what kind of competition it is, huh?" Minerva said.

"Good luck, Orga-san!" Danny cheered.

"Eh? Jura-san is coming out?" Chelia said with a shock expression.

"Obaba's orders," Lyon said with a smirk. "Can't be helped."

"He is so gonna dominate them," Paulina said, putting on some lipstick.

"Socks…" Toby said, crying for his lost sock.

"Just buy a new pair," Yuka said.

"Hmm…" Jura said with a smirk. "Leave it to me."

Mato the mascot suddenly appeared in the arena.

"Yesterday was my day off, pumpkin," he said as he waved at the audience. "My apologies. Now I'll explain the rules of Pandemonium."

Suddenly, there was a bright light and everyone stared at the forming object in front of them.

"This is…" Erza said looking a bit awe.

"Amazing," Millianna finished.

"Commencing analysis…" Hibiki said as he used his magic to gather information about the thing in front of him.

"Wild…" Novally from Quatro Puppy said with a quiver in his voice.

"The Temple where evil monsters nest," Mato announced as everyone looked at the giant castle. "Pandemonium!"

"It's huge!" Cana exclaimed.

"Where monsters nest you say?" Jura said as Orga looked at the gigantic castle.

"Yup," Mato said. "That's the setting, pumpkin."

"Within the castle are a hundred monsters," he continued. The audience looked scared from the fact a hundred monsters are inside the gigantic castle in front of them…Well, they're called that, but they're magical tools we've created. They won't attack any of you in the audience or anything like that, so relax.

The monsters are divided into five levels of battle power: D, C, B, A and S. The specifics are like this," he gestured at a screen that showed fifty D-level monsters, thirty C-level monsters, fifteen B-level monsters, four A-level monsters and one S-level monster."

"Incidentally," Mato continued as another screen appeared above him. "In regards to the kind of strength D-class monsters have…"

In the screen, a giant, four-legged monster appeared. The audience screamed in terror while the half the mages looked terrified out of their wits.

"Cool…" Danny said with sparkling eyes as the monster destroyed an angel statue.

The screen flickered and a hundred, scary looking monsters appeared.

"Ones like that and even stronger monsters are within the castle," Mato explained. "The place where a hundred of them are lurking around. That is Pandemonium, pumpkin."

"Cooler…" Danny said with sparkly eyes as he looked at the group of monsters.

Some of the mages from the other teams seemed to have been thankful not to be participating as they watched looked at the screen.

"As the class go up, please note that the battle power goes up exponentially," Mato warned. "The S-class monster have a strength such that even one of the Ten Wizard Saints can't be guaranteed to defeat it."

Jura mused when he heard that fact.

Mato then started explaining the rules where one participant has to pick a random number of one to eight pick how much monsters they fight. The contest will keep going on until there are no monsters left.

"So it's like a counting game?" Millianna guessed, looking at Mato.

"Exactly, pumpkin," Mato said. "Situational judgment becomes quite important. However, like I said before, the monsters have ranks. So be it one monster or five monsters that you choose with your challenge right., it's a system where monsters appear randomly."

"In other words…some sort of battle strategy to avoid drawing the S-rank monster is necessary, huh…" Hibiki said.

"If the monsters appear randomly, that sort of strategy wouldn't work then," Orga said.

"No…with probability theory and my archive, a strategy will work to some extent," Hibiki said with an air of confidence.

"Points are given for the number of defeated monsters with no regards to the monsters' rank," Mato said. "Once you've entered the temple, you will be unable to withdraw until you've won."

"What happens if you go down inside the castle?" Cana asked.

"Then the number of points you've earned up until that turn will be as it is," Mato replied. "The number of victories for that turn will be counted as zero and you'll exit like that."

"So it's bad to be too greedy, then," Panther Lily said.

"But if you choose only one monster per turn, the others will gain on you," Happy added.

"You have to take into account your magic recovery up through the next turn, too," Carla said with a worried expression.

"It's unexpectedly difficult, huh," Romeo said.

"So with that, please draw your lots, everyone," Mato said as a box full with sticks appeared on his hands.

Erza picked a stick and she got number one.

"Number one," she said.

"You're lucky!" Cana said with a grin. "It'll go back to being your turn the must. I got number eight…" she added lamely.

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw," Erza said as she sighed.

"The luck of the draw?" Mato asked. "No…no…how should I put this, pumpkin? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgment are more important than just the order of battle…"

"No…." Erza interrupted with a small smile. "With this, it's no longer a game."

Everyone stared at her, confused.

"All hundred will be my opponents," she declared with an air of superior confidence. "My challenge right is a hundred."

Everyone in the arena and in the audience all looked shocked by her declaration, except her teammates, who started laughing.

"That…that's impossible, pumpkin!" Mato exclaimed as Erza walked in the castle. "It's not set up so that one person could possibly defeat all of them!"

"I don't care," Erza said as she started her turn.

Danny watched with awe as the Queen of the Fairies took down the horde of monsters, using two swords and not wearing a single armor.

"Coolest…" Danny said with an expression of awe and shock.

Everyone stared at the screen with shocked expressions as Erza took down every single monster. Fairy Tail cheered as their strongest female mage defeated the S-class monster. The judges were so shocked that they couldn't make out a single sound. Millianna, Levi and Doranbolt cried tears of joy as Erza raised her sword in victory. It was like watching a scarlet rose bloom in a gray battlefield.

"UN…UN…UNBELIEVABLE!" Chapati exclaimed as everyone cheered wildly. "SOMEHOW…A SINGLE PERSON HAS DEFEATED ALL HUNDRED MOSNTER! IS THIS THE TRUE STRENGTH OF THE GUILD SAID TO BE THE STRONGEST SEVEN YEARS AGO!?"

"Amazing!" One of the audience exclaimed.

"What is she?" One of them asked.

"I…remember…" One of them said.

"Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, Erza Scarlet!" The audience cheered. "Titania Erza!"

"THIS HUGE APPLAUSE HAS YET TO STOP," Chapati said, sweating from the excitement.

"I give up…" Yazima said with a smile.

"I don't have any words…" Lahar said.

As Erza exited the castle, her teammates were running towards her.

"As expected, amazing," Gray said.

"Fight me afterward!" Natsu said, challenging Erza.

"Hey now," Erza said as she tried to stop them.

"I was so touched…" Lucy said.

"My chest was about to explode," Wendy added.

"You're the best, Erza!" Levi said.

"We haven't won yet, you know," Erza said, smiling at her friends.

"There's no way we can top that," Cana said with a huge smirk, drinking a bottle of booze.

"As expected from Er-chan," Millianna said with a smile. "She's the strongest!"

"That's Ichiya-san's girlfriend for you…" Hibiki said.

"Reckless takes a whole new meaning after seeing that…" Novally commented with a shocked expression."

"Magnificent," Jura said with a smile.

"I don't like this," Orga said, looking at Titania.

Obra just stared at her with an expressionless expression.

On the stands, Fairy Tail was cheering wildly.

"That's Erza for you!" Lisanna cheered.

"We did it!" Droy said woth a mouthful of meat.

"To cool!" Romeo cheered.

"I love you!" Makarov exclaimed as he raised his hands.

"Interesting," Minerva said with a cold look. "So they're not all just talk, huh. Fairy Tail…"

"Erza Scarlet," Kagura said. "She's someone that knows Jellal well."

"PANDEMONIUM HAS BEEN COMPLETED WITH ONE PERSON!" Chapati exclaimed as Erza raised her fist. "FAIRY TAIL A HAS EARNED 10 PTS!"

After the crowd calmed down, there was a few minute break to discuss about the competition.

After a few minutes, Mato walked towards the remaining contenders with a device beside him.

"EH…" DISCUSSION HAS CONCLUDED THAT THE REMAINING SEVEN TEAMS MUT FINISH ESTABLISHING A RANK ORDER," Chapati explained. "IT'S LITTLE BANAL, BUT WE'VE PREPARED A SIMPLE GAME."

"Magic Power Finder, MPF," Mato said as he gestured at the machine. "When this device is struck with magical power, that power is represented numerically. Those numerical values will be used to establish a ranking."

"A simple comparison on power, huh…" Hibiki said as walked towards Cana. "That probably leaves me at a bit of a disadvantage. By the way, Cana-san, are you free tonight?"

"I'm free, but…" Cana said with a drunk smile. "Well…I might only be able to manage one barrel…"

"You drank too much," Hibiki said with a dazzling smile.

"That's a bit of an understatement" Novally said as he stared at the hundred barrels that Cana emptied.

"That drunk!" Gajeel exclaimed angrily.

"This isn't good," Laxus said.

"Cana-san! The competition is not over yet!" Juvia shouted to Cana, who seemed to realize that they were right.

"We will continue with the order that was determined previously, pumpkin," Mato said as he gestured to Millianna.

"So it starts with me?" She said as she took off her cloak. Here I go!"

Her hands started glowing with magic.

"Kitten Blast!" Millianna shouted as she struck the device. After a few seconds, a number appeared above the device: 365. The audience stared at it, not knowing whether to cheer or not.

"WE DON'T KNOW IF THAT NUMBER IS HIGH OR NOT WITHOUT ANY BASIS FOR COMPARISON, HUH," Chapatis said.

"That device is used in our Rune Knight Training as well," Lahar said. "That's a high number. It's at a level sufficient to become a Squad Captain."

"Millianna's real strength isn't power," Beth said with a worried expression.

"This is probably rather unfavorable," Risley said.

"Come one, you guys," Sam said. "Have faith in her!"

"NEXT UP IS QUATRO PUPPY'S NOVALLY," Chapati announced as Novally used his magic. The score he got was 124. "THAT VALUE…IS KINDA LOW, HUH?"

Novally walked away in defeat as Hibiki walked towards the device with a confidence expression.

"it's my turn," he said as he straightened his tie.

"This is tough to someone like Hibiki, who's a knowledge-type," Eve commented.

"If only I had gone out," Ren said.

"Or me," Tucker said. "With my magic, I would have blown them away."

"Believe in you friend, you guys!" Ichiya said as he appeared behind them,

"Master!" They exclaimed, surprise to see him.

When they looked back at the arena, Hibiki was kneeling on the ground in shame. They looked at the device and saw the number 95.

"What a world…" Hibiki cried.

"This is what we get for believing in him…" Tucker commented and everyone agreed with him.

"Men…" Ichiya said.

Cana walked towards him and started comforting Hibiki, Cana style.

"Shall your onee-san comfort you tonight?" She said, laughing.

"Yes…" Hibiki said as Cana patter her. "I want you to baby me."

"NEXT UP IS RAVEN TAIL'S OBRA!" Chapati announced as the big nosed weirdo walked towards the device.

"It's him…" Danny said as he looked at Obra.

"What kind of magic does he use?" Wendy asked with a serious expression.

Obra raised his hand and a small, black doll jumped from him and hit the MPF. The number appeared on the MPF was…4.

"What"! Natsu exclaimed.

"Is he messing with us!?" Gray shouted.

"What is that creep?" Danny said, glaring at Obra. "He's not even trying!"

"This is somewhat unfortunate, but…" Mato said, unaware that Cana took his hat. "There are no re-dos, pumpkin." When he realized his hat was gone, he ran towards Cana and tried to get his hat back.

"What are you doing, Obra!?" Flare demanded.

"Silence, Flare." Alexie said. "His magic can't be shown in front of people."

"He's a guy that has to be forced to get serious," Narupuding commented.

"And that's what makes him a valuable member," Vlad added, snorting. :Still, he could have done better."

"The current rankings are like this, pumpkin!" Mato said with his hat back on his head, gesturing at a screen. On the top of the list was Millianna and on the bottom was Obra.

"I did it!" Millianna cheered. "I'm number one! Nyaa!"

"NEXT ONE IS ORGA!" Chapati said, causing the people to cheer. "THE APPLAUSE IS AMAZING!"

"It's Orga-san's turn," Danny said, looking at his teammate.

Orga clasped his hands together and black lightning surrounded him.

"Black Lightning Cannon!" Orga shouted as his magic struck the device. The score he got was 3825.

"THREE…THREE…THOUSAND!" Chapati said, completely awestruck.

"Ten times my score!?" Millianna exlciamed.

"What the heck is that!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed with shocked expressions. Lahar stared at the number, shock out of his wits.

"As expected of Orga-kun!" Lector cheered. "When it comes to power, he's the stringest!"

"Fro feels the same way!" Fro cheered.

"So he's better than Sting when it comes to power?" Persephone said, looking at Lector.

"Shut up!" Lector said angrily. "Sting is cooler than him!"

Laxus smirked as he looked at the score.

"Strongest, strongest, number one!" Orga sang, waving his fist around.

"Umm….that's enough singing, pumpkin," Mato said.

"WELL…WE LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING HOW JURA, ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS, WILL SUPRASS THIS NUMBER…" Chapati said as Jura walked forward.

"Will Jura win this?" Chelia asked, looking at Lyon with concern.

"That goes without saying," Lyon said with an air of confidence. "My concern lies elsewhere."

"Is is alright if I do it seriously?" Jura asked Mato.

"Of course, pumpkin," the mascot replied.

Jura took a deep breath, clasping his hands together.

"Meidoufugaku!" He exclaimed as giant blast attacked the MPF, showing a score of 8544.

"Wha!" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes popping out of his socket.

"Isn't that a bit to much, old man?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Woah!" Danny exclaimed. "He actually beat Orga-san's score!"

"As expected," Erza said.

"This is the overwhelming power befitting one the carries the title of one of the Ten Wizards Saints," Lyon said with a smirk.

"THIS…THIS IS A NEW RECORD FOR THE MPF!" Chapati exclaimed as the audience cheered. "THE TITLE OF WIZARD SAINT ISN'T JUST FOR SHOW!"

"Well done!" Obaba cheered.

"Amazing…" Makarov said with wide eyes. "He'd be a match even for Gildarts."

"Jeez," Mavis said, smiling. "Don't forget that the one carrying Gildart's blood is right here."

"THE LAST COMPETITOR IS FAIRY TAIL B'S CANA ALBERONA!" Chapati exclaimed. "IT MUST BE TOUGH TO FOLLOW UP JURA…ET'S HAVE HER TRY HER BEST."

"Is it finally my turn?" Cana said, scratching her head.

"She's totally sloshed, isn't she?" Warren said.

"Even if she weren't drunk, it seems it'd be tough for her to get four digits…" Max commented.

"Let's aim for the high three digits," Macao said. "Third place."

"Here I go," Cana said as she took of her shirt.

"Don't strip!" Her guildmates exclaimed.

"Well then," Cana said as she raised her arm, smirking confidently. "I'm going to strike!"

"Wah!" Happy exclaimed as he saw the mark on Cana's arm.

"That mark…" Carla said with a shock expression.

"That is one wicked tattoo," Danny said, feeling the power from Cana.

"It…it couldn't be…" Makarov said, looking at the First.

"I lent it to her specially for this," Mavis replied with sparkly eyes. "In order to win."

Makarov gave her a look of despair as light surrounded Cana.

"Gather of fairy guiding river of light!" Cana chanted, raising her fist high in the air.

"Her latent magic power was high to begin with," Mavis commented. "She'll definitely able to use it."

"Shine to destroy the fangs of evil!" Cana continued as she struck her fist down. "Fairy Glitter!"

The audiences' eyes bulged out as they saw the score: 9999. Everyone from Fairy Tail cheered while the other mages looked shocked at her accomplishments.

"WHA…WHAT IS THIS!?" Chapati exclaimed. "THE MPF BROKE! SHE MAXED IT OUT! WHAT…WHAT IS THIS GUILD…IT'S A 1-2 FINISH FOR THE COMPETITION PORTION! NOBODY CAN STOP FAIRY TAIL NOW!"

Cana raised her hands as the crowd cheered.

"We're unstoppable!" She exclaimed. "We're Fairy Tail, after all!"

"Food for thought…pumpkin," Mato commented.

"Fairy Tail is more amazing than I thought," Danny said, grinning with anticipation. "I can't wait to fight them!"

**Well, this is where I stop! Next chapter is the Battle Portion. In this chapter, I'll be using different fight scenes, not the ones in the manga. By the way, here is the current score:**

**1****st**** place- Sabertooth 34 Pts.**

**2****nd**** place- Raven Tail 32 Pts.**

**3****rd**** place- Fairy Tail A 28 Pts.**

**4****th**** place- Fairy Tail B 26 Pts.**

**5****th**** place- Lamia Scale 26 Pts.**

**6****th**** place- Mermaid Heel 25 Pts. **

**7****th**** place- Blue Pegasus 18 Pts.**

**8****th**** place- Quatro Puppy 10 Pts.**

**Well, see you later!**


End file.
